The Spicer Monologues
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Jack's just got himself a new journal, and he fully intends to make use of it this year. CHACK, HOTGEAR, CROSSOVER, ONLY HALF OF HALF OF A HUUUUUUGE PROJECT; DETAILS INSIDE
1. Jan 1, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/1/09-**

Happy fucking New Year! I could care less that I'm in China and today has no significance: January 1st=New Year as far as I'm concerned.

So, I guess the obligatory 'journal introduction' is supposed to go here, right? Okay, well, I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. Of course, _I'm_ perfectly aware of that fact, but if anyone ever reads this, they might not be privy to such. Then again, I'm not really sure who'd be reading this. Huh.

Anywho, my mom got me this journal as a New Year's present. Don't get excited or anything, she didn't _actually_ give it to me: she passed it off to one of my bots to give it to me. Thanks mom, I feel the love./sarcasm

But you know, seeing as no one's home (but what else is new?) and I'm bored as hell, I figured maybe writing in this thing might be a way to kill a couple of minutes. The upside to nobody being here is _definitely_ that there's nobody to mock me about having a diary.

Yeah, right: diaries are for girls; this is a journal, thank you very much, or as I call it, a primitive blog.

So what's going on right now? Not much of anything, really. I'm just sort of sitting here watching TV (there's nothing good on, hence why I'm doing this instead), drinking some cider and thinking about the fact that its 2009 already. The cider's pretty kick-ass, I'll have to remember to ask that lady who does the shopping where she bought it.

In any case, I'm not too thrilled about making it through another year.

My evil career's not doing so great lately, and…I don't know. I mean, it just really, really, _really_ sucks balls that I have the coordination of a Weeble. You know, Weebles wobble but they don't fall down? Except that I _do_ fall down. Frequently.

If I had some semblance of equilibrium, I might actually be able to _compete_ with the Xiaolin losers, because I _know_ all of their moves. I know the names of them, the styles they stem from, the period of time they were created in, all the physics of it; hell, most of the time, I know what one of them is going to do before they even do it!

The problem is the rest of me: my body just won't respond quick enough or well enough to what I'm telling it. Like, I'll know Pedrosa's going to punch me in the head thirty seconds before he does, and my brain goes, "Oh crap, fist coming at your face in a matter of seconds: commence evasive action!" And then it's either that there's a delayed connection between my brain and my body or that my body heard it loud and clear but there's only one way to avoid the knuckle-sandwich and I can't _possibly_ bend that way without tearing a couple muscles.

I don't know, it just totally sucks.

I mean, how the hell am I gonna rule the world if I keep fucking up because of that kind of thing? Not to _mention_ what it does to my (rapidly-declining) reputation. I can't even begin to imagine how much of a failure I must look like to Chase. I swear, if I just had _half_ that guy's awesome, I might actually be able to make something of myself, but as it stands…

Well, he hates me, let's leave it at that.

Maybe I need a break from this whole thing? Just a week or two to relax and clear my head, then come back refreshed and ready with new ideas. Yeah, I'll probabl

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D


	2. Jan 2, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/2/09-**

So. Again with this journal.

My…last entry cut off kinda suddenly, but that was because a Jackbot blew a gasket and started breaking shit for no reason. Luckily, I managed to shut it down and fix it before it got to mom's prized vase. She'd have had a conniption fit if she came home to see that thing shattered. Sometimes I think she loves it more than me, but then I stop thinking that because it's a silly thing to think.

Of _course_ she loves it more than me.

But anyways, I've decided officially that I'm taking a little downtime from Wu hunting. I _definitely_ need a break, because it's been killing my creativity. You know I haven't been able to come up with a machine I've never built a similar one of before in a month? That's amazingly, totally, and incredibly wrong, so I just need to take a step back from my work for a while until I can get back on track.

I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do over my self-imposed break, but today for sure, I'm just going to hang around the house. Still nothing on TV, but the internet always has something interesting on it, so I'll do that for awhile; maybe surf Adult Swim for Superjail! episodes I missed.

By the way, Superjail! is an acid trip for the sober, seriously. The Warden is so fabulously ridiculous and gay: his very first onscreen appearance is him riding a green, winged, screeching centaur while he fondles its chest. Of course, his second is even gayer, when he bursts into his office on a rainbow.

He's pretty cute; the Warden, I mean. It's probably the gap-tooth, it's adorable. If he weren't so pretentious, I'd probably do him. You know, less pretentious and _real_.

I'm _way_ off topic, aren't I?

Back to pertinent matters: I'm officially on vacation, I've got a pudding cup and about five episodes of Superjail! to enjoy, and fuck everything until further notice.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	3. Jan 3, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/3/09-**

Yesterday was fun; spent most of it in between saying 'WTF' and sleeping for hours on end, but fun. It was pretty relaxing actually. The 'WTF' came from Superjail! obviously, because what else could you _possibly_ say when the Warden gives birth to a demon representative of his anger? But I digress.

So, I woke up this morning around five in the mother-fucking morning because wouldn't you know it, some Wu or other went active and I completely forgot to turn off the earsplitting alarm that goes off whenever that happens, so I've been up for quite a while (involuntarily, I assure you).

Naturally, I didn't go after the thing: I'm on break. It doesn't really matter anyways, though. I wouldn't have won it, and I'd have gotten my ass kicked to _not_ win it, so it'd be pointless to go; I probably wasn't missed, either.

It's pretty late right now because I almost forgot about this thing, but better late than never, right?

So, what'd I do today? After I was so rudely awakened, I made sure to deactivate that alarm so it wouldn't keep happening over my vacation. That would suck some serious ass and not in the fun way.

After that, I had breakfast (blueberry waffles: _hell_ yes) and played some game called 'Black Sigil: Blade of the Exiled.' I didn't pick it out for myself and it was a Christmas present from someone I can't even remember how I'm related to, so I really had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't that bad. It's not exactly my type of game, but you know, it wasn't bad; killed a couple hours beating it, at least.

After that I decided to actually leave the house, because the '5,000 channels and nothing to watch' rule was still in effect. I decided to go to some random mall in America (I can make the trip a lot quicker than airlines, so why not stop over there from time to time?), maybe browse a couple of stores and whatnot.

I managed to score a Charlie the Unicorn hoodie at Hot Topic, which pretty much made my day. I wanted this really awesome finger-armor thing there, too, but wouldn't you know it was too big for me? I've been cursed/blessed with slender fingers: good for fiddling with wires, bad for wearing rings and finger jewelry.

Oh! No, you know what really pissed me off today at the mall? They're closing the fucking Borders! That's the second mall in America in the past five months that's gotten rid of a Borders: what the fuck? That's bullshit! READING IS IMPORTANT. You can't just get rid of all the damn bookstores and replace them with stores that sell pictures of Jesus (about which I am not kidding; I saw it happen to the first assassinated Borders).

Either way, because it was closing, everything was 40% off, so I took advantage of the tragedy and bought some stuff while it was cheap. I picked up a George Carlin book (God rest his soul) and a couple of cheesy yaoi mangas. They're _so_ amazingly cheesy, but from time to time, I just need to indulge in the overwhelming cheddar.

Seriously, though, nothing in these things would _ever_ happen in real life: you can't blush and squeal at a guy like an idiot and then have him be either completely oblivious to it or think it's somehow endearing or flattering and then decide he wants to kiss you.

If it was that easy in real life, I could tell you who I'd have been fucking all day and at this very moment instead of writing this in here, and it would be _mind-blowing_.

Reality check: mind-blowing dream-sex not taking place. Fairy-tale romance doesn't happen.

But this is dragging on way too long and my hand's getting tired, not to mention I'm way off-track again.

I'm probably going to go to bed, soon. Not sure what I'm going to do tomorrow, but I've decided my break is lasting _at least_ a week, so I'll have to figure _something_ out sooner or later.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	4. Jan 4, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/4/09-**

So, my anger is pretty much palpable at this point.

Mom is demanding (not in person, obviously; she's been texting me for the past twenty minutes) that I go to this posh party thing her current fling is having, and I am, naturally, expected to wear a suit and be friendly to others.

_Screw_.

So this means tomorrow night is a complete bust. It's not like I had specific plans, but _still_. Doesn't 'vacation' mean relaxing and not doing unfun shit, or was the definition changed?

But, fuck it, there's nothing I can do about it anyway since mom knows how to hit me where it hurts: my wallet. If I don't go, she cuts off my funding and no funding means no bots, so my hands are pretty much tied.

Oh, but speaking of bots, I got a _really_ good idea for one today, meaning the break is working as far as unkilling my creativity. I haven't decided on a name for it yet, but basically, it'll be able to change itself into any manner of matter imaginable (don't worry, I've figured out all the science already) once it's built.

I say 'once it's built' because I'm serious about no evil over my vacation, and I can get to it later now that I've sketched out some quick schematics and written down some design notes so I don't forget what I was going to do.

Also, in case you're unaware, Jim Croce is win. I don't care how old the song is, Operator has officially wormed its way into my head and I'm pleased to say it's not leaving any time soon.

Well, I might as well go pick out a tie for tomorrow and then spend the rest of the night dreading having to waltz with a bunch of old, snobby bitches who think I'm 'such an exotic oddity and oh-ho-ho, won't you spare another dance, young man?'

FUCK MY LIFE.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	5. Jan 5, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/5/09-**

Oh. My. God.

I'm _shocked_ I've haven't attempted suicide yet. That was a _nightmare_.

So, gala is over, thank Vin Diesel Jesus, and I think I can honestly say it was some really deep level of Hell. My feet are _killing_ me from those dress shoes and the damn dancing, my hands are clammy by transition of all the clammy old-lady hands that were groping at them, and I've officially set fire to my tie and watched it burn to ashes.

_The_ most horrifying thing happened to me tonight, by the way: someone tried to _buy me_.

Yeah, that's right, _buy me_, like a painting or a sculpture or something! I don't think I'd ever been more horrified than when that guy grabbed me by the face and asked my mom 'How much?'

Although I _might've_ been more horrified when she actually looked like she was considering it.

Then again, the guy wasn't at all bad-looking. He was pretty hot, I guess, but…you know, not my thing.

Blue eyes, blond hair, typical, arrogant rich-guy attitude: he's kinda the complete _opposite_ of my thing, actually, considering my thing is golden eyes, dark hair, and a made-of-awesome attitude.

Damn, I've got it bad, huh?

Ah well, fuck it, there's more important things to think about than the impossible, namely how strangely coincidental this information I'm checking right now seems to be.

Apparently, according to my Wu alarm's history, I've missed six Showdowns today alone, which seems really weird to me: the second I decide to chill for awhile, a bajillion Shen Gong Wu decide that they should say 'hi' to the world.

Somebody's conspiring against me; probably the universe.

In any case, I've escaped from Hell, I'm home and out of that devil-suit, and I think I kinda need comatose-inducing amounts of junk food, after which I intend to fall into such a coma.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	6. Jan 6, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/6/09-**

So…today was…weird. Supremely so.

Dad came home.

I know, I was shocked, too; for a minute, I didn't recognize him and I almost asked, "Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house?"

But I guess he recognized me, because he hugged me and actually called me by my name (mom usually gets confused and calls me Jacob of Jeffery or something like that), and then he told me that he was going to have to leave on another big expedition tomorrow so in the meantime, he wanted to do something with me.

He took me to the beach for some god-awful reason (_still_ have sand in places it's impolite to talk about in public), but he remembered my little condition and brought along loads of powerful sunscreen and for once, I was out in the sun and I'm not lobster-red all over, just a little pink on the nose and cheeks.

But anyways, we did some father-son bonding kind of stuff: he used me to pick up chicks, showed _me_ how to pick up chicks (not at all interested in females, but still, the gesture was appreciated), that kind of thing. It was a little awkward though.

I think that was because the whole time, he was acting like he'd been there my whole life and knew me so well he could answer all 850 security questions I have in place on my lab in case the fingerprint scanner and retina recognition module ever break down, but to me, he was kinda like a complete stranger. A nice stranger, don't get me wrong, but a stranger all the same.

Maybe that's why I'm screwed up: an awesome once-in-a-blue-moon-dad and an airhead sometimes-mom. I don't even think I can remember who took care of me when I was a baby; it can't have been them, so it was probably a maid, but I know that by the time I was potty-trained and everything afterwards, I've had to fend for myself.

And people wonder why I built a bunch of robots to do my bidding and where my trust issues come from. Fuck therapy: a journal can help you figure out your own problems for hundreds of dollars less!

So anyways, Dad's still here; its getting dark out and he's talking about going outside and playing one-on-one volleyball but, 'don't worry, he's got mosquito repellent.'

I really don't want to do it, but it'll keep him from bitching about it for another two hours and I guess it'll make him happy to pretend to be a good dad, so I might as well play along. Besides, he'll be gone by morning, and then normalcy will be restored.

Thank _god_.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	7. Jan 7, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/7/09-**

Alright, Dad's gone, I've got the house to myself again, and I've decided it's definitely the last day of my vacation. I'm totally ready to go back and kick some Xiaolin ass tomorrow, and I got this _awesome_ idea of what to do with that matter-shifting thing I came up with a couple of days ago.

I don't want to spoil it until I can describe in detail my super-special-awesome victory with it, but rest assured, it is _amazingly_ genius. I think I've actually outdone myself on this one.

But enough about that!

I'm actually kind of glad my break is winding down; never thought I'd feel that way, but there it is. I think staying away from the Wu hunt is relaxing, but if I do it too long, I start to get antsy and think about all the things I'm missing (besides the ass-kickings of course). I mean, what if Cheeseball made a gender-insensitive faux pas and accidentally groped Kim's boobs (what ones she has, anyway) or something and I missed it? I'd want to see that. I think I'd laugh my ass off for three days straight if that happened.

I guess I'm glad to be going back to it all, though. It's sad, but I think the Xiaolin losers might be the closest thing I have to *wince* _friends_.

At least they never want to hang out or anything. That'd be _too_ weird.

Either way, I'm back in the game, and the next Wu that goes active? MINE.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	8. Jan 8, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/8/09-**

Fuck yes! Guess what I just won?

That's right, the Eye of Xūn! What now, losers?

Oh, man, I seriously kicked ass today; it was _awesome_. My matter-shifter worked perfectly! You should have seen the looks on the monks' faces, it was _beautiful_.

Okay, back to the beginning: my Wu alarm, once more reactivated, went off around noon, and by then, I was ready to go, which I did. The Wu was somewhere in some rainforest (I can't be bothered to remember all the names of all the rainforests, thank you very much) and unfortunately, the monks got there first.

However, I was there in time to get a hand on it and issue a challenge of a Showdown. The seriously awesome part, though, is that it was a five-way combat Showdown: all four of them vs. me. And I won. Yeah, I mean, _maybe_ it was a little arrogant to make that kind of a challenge, but I was confident that there was _no way_ I could lose, and I was right!

I owe my victory entirely to my matter-shifter (which, since I haven't been able to come up with a better name, looks like its going to stick). Now that I can actually talk about my victory, I'm going to go ahead and spoil what my idea for it was: I used it on myself.

It worked _so_ perfectly, it's not even funny. I set it up so that I could wear it as a bracelet and change the configuration of my body with just a thought; the two settings I used most often were rubber and diamond. Whenever one of the monks tried to hit me: diamond and, ow, my hand! Whenever the cowboy (because he was the only one who was strong enough to actually do it) tried to physically pick me up and hurl me against something in the hopes of, I don't know, knocking me out or whatever: rubber and, hey that didn't even hurt!

I waited until they were pretty much tired out from trying to kick my ass (not this time, bitches!) to actually go on the offensive and KO them. I swear to God, I bitch-slapped lover-boy (while I was made of diamond), and I'm almost positive I heard his jaw crack: _awesome_.

Best of all? I think Chase might've been watching when I handed the monks' asses to them. I can't be sure, but sometimes I just get this shivery feeling up and down my spine, and in past experience, almost immediately after I got it, Chase showed up out of nowhere. I was getting that feeling right before I left, so here's hoping I made a good impression!

BUT. I won the Eye of Xūn, hands down. I'll have to try more passive methods of competing in Showdowns like that more often; I might actually have a chance at winning once in awhile.

On the other hand, I'm not totally sure what this Wu does, yet. I'll figure it out eventually. My immediate guess is that it'll let you see how you or somebody else is going to die because it looks kinda like a kaleidoscope in the shape of an eye and 'xūn' means 'twilight', so the Eye of Twilight; maybe twilight is representative of 'end' because it's the end of a day and maybe it's some kind of metaphor for the end of a life.

I don't know. I'll do some snooping at in the temple's records later to know for sure, but the point is that I am victorious! I guess that break was just what I needed.

For now, I'm going to go scrounge around in the kitchen for a victory-meal. I think there's some banana bread on the counter, so I'll probably go for that.

-LATER-

Aaaaannnnnddddd…ANGER.

So. My victory was completely negated when the monks paid me a visit fairly late tonight (guess which wall they smashed through? _Again_?).

They stole the Eye of Xūn (I was right, by the way: it _does_ let you see how people are going to die), smashed my matter-shifter to bits, and kicked my ass just for the hell of it.

Maybe I should be taking lessons from them: they're evil as hell. They not only took something from me that I had won fair and square, they destroyed my personal property so that they could maintain their advantage in future Showdowns and then beat me up for no reason whatsoever other than that they don't like me.

Yeah, those are some good Samaritans for you!

The only good thing about it is that it turns out I _did_ crack Raimundo's jaw; he was wearing the kind of sling you'd see in old cartoons when somebody got a toothache. He looked pretty dumb, and that was the only highlight of the whole incident.

Well, I don't really know what to do right now. I feel cheated. I guess I could do with a shower to maybe scald away the scent of failure that I'm sure is hovering around me like a cloud of smog, and then…I don't know, I might read Zombie Haiku again; that usually cheers me up. If not, then I'll probably just go back to bed.

Fuck.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	9. Jan 9, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/9/09-**

Today was…horrible.

Way too many Shen Gong Wu. _Fifteen_ too many. Guess how many of those I won, by the way?

Zero.

God dammit.

I feel like total crap. It seemed like a Wu was going active every two hours since four in the morning until now (I don't know what time it is, but I know it's late), so I've been running all over the world today, on maybe three hours of sleep, and I've got nothing to show for it but a ton of bruises and sore spots.

I got that tingly feeling a bunch of times today, too, so guess who must have seen me fuck up spectacularly and repeatedly?

I think I'm just going to go cry somewhere until I either fall asleep or stop being ashamed of myself; whichever comes first.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	10. Jan 10, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/10/09-**

Yesterday was depressing, but I can't stay down in the dumps forever: nothing gets done that way unless you work at the dump.

So! Now I just need to turn my attention to something else, something productive so I can actually face the competition.

No more repeats of yesterday.

I could rebuild my matter-shifter; in fact, I probably will. Normally, my policy is 'if you've done it already, don't use it again,' but the matter-shifter worked _really_ well, and besides that, there's no way I'll ever succeed if I build something _completely_ different every time the monks break my stuff: I'll run out of ideas that way.

But I'm going to work on rebuilding the matter-shifter today, with a couple of improvements. I have to make it out of more durable material, for one thing, because I really don't want to see it crushed to bits again: that hurt me inside way too much.

Another thing I'm probably going to do is start working on other things to convert my matter into. I said before it could do _any_ kind of matter, but really, it only does solid things. I wasn't able to figure out how to do gases and liquids because the molecules of those are too far spread out. If I tried to turn into a non-solid form, like oxygen, I would completely dissipate and I wouldn't be able to rearrange myself back into a solid form.

But I'm going to figure out how to fix that. There's got to be a way to do it, too: nothing's impossible, (at least not with all the things _I've_ seen).

Wait…would the Serpent's Tail help? I might not need to keep it, but maybe I could run some tests on it, collect some data and whatnot. I mean, the Serpent's Tail can make matter intangible and then reconfigure it into something solid again. If I could figure out how the Wu does it, I might be able to make my matter-shifter do the same thing!

If only I could remember who had…oh… Fuck.

Chase has the Serpent's Tail.

Well, geez, that makes the whole thing impossible, now doesn't it? I _might've_ had a shot at borrowing it if I'd actually succeeded at something lately, but now…Can you even imagine?

"Oh, hi, Chase! I know you just saw me get my ass kicked sideways about fifteen times yesterday, but I was wondering if you'd let me borrow one of your Shen Gong Wu? I promise I'll take good care of it!"

Yeah, right. _Double_-fuck.

Then again…what other choice do I have? I _need_ the Serpent's Tail if I'm ever going to impress him again and besides that, I haven't actually seen him in person for awhile. Even if he says no, it's still a couple minutes of eye-candy before I get kicked out, and who knows? Maybe if I ask really nicely and promise I'll give it back to him in a day or two, he'll actually lend it to me!

…oh, who am I kidding? This is a fool's errand.

Guess it's fitting I do it, then. I really _don't_ have much other choice if I ever want him to pay attention to me for doing something well instead of fucking it up stupendously, so…I guess into the lion's den it is.

_Triple_-fuck.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	11. Jan 11, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/11/09-**

Um…wow.

So, I just got home a couple of hours ago from Chase's mountain (it's past midnight, so I figured I might as well just start a whole new day) and, good news: I've got the Serpent's Tail after all.

I'm pretty much shocked speechless, but I guess asking nicely _worked_. Must be Chase's honor-code or something like that.

I could try to figure out his motives from here to doomsday, though, and the answer I'd come up with would probably be _way_ off-base. Besides, I've got better things to do than think about stuff that's not going to help me.

I'm going to start running some tests on the Serpent's Tail right away. I figure the sooner I can get down all the information, the sooner I can get it back to Chase. I'd prefer not to keep it too long so he doesn't think I'm trying to steal it from him (you know, pretend to borrow it and then just keep it forever). I really want him to be able to trust me more than that, so…

Yeah, anyways, I'm just going to get started with all this crap; maybe I'll write more later.

-LATER-

It's later. The sun's been up for a couple of hours, but I'm still working on this. There's a lot of data to collect, and I've got to watch it the whole time while it's recording in case something important comes up; my bots aren't able to recognize that kind of stuff. Well, they can _recognize_ it, like what it is and what it means, but they wouldn't be able to know if it's important to what I'm doing or not. They're just not made to think like that.

Either way, that means it's up to me to watch all these numerical readouts as they're being recorded, so I'm just going to keep doing that.

I'm hoping to get to sleep by noon, but we'll see how that goes.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	12. Jan 12, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/12/09-**

Haven't slept yet: no time. Tired, but I feel like I'm really close to something right now, so I don't think I should stop.

I had breakfast and lunch already, sent down to the lab, I mean; stuff I could eat one-handed so I could use the other for writing down data. If I miss something, I'll have to start all the hell over again, and fuck that. Lucky I'm ambidextrous so I can jot down some quick notes in here and take down information with the other.

I think it's just around dinner time; I know because the combination of the clock and my stomach are telling me so.

I still don't want to stop researching the Serpent's Tail yet, meaning no time for a sit-down, fork-and-knife dinner. That's fine: I'll just have a bot send something else down in a little while; I'm not real picky about what it is right now.

Hopefully a breakthrough will come soon; my eyes are starting to get that dry and burny feeling.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	13. Jan 13, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/13/09-**

Still nothing. Working on it, but no big things are forthcoming, which means I've got to keep going.

I've gotten so tired I think I'm not tired anymore…if that makes sense, I'm not even really sure what I just wrote down. If it's in my head, it's going on this page; I can't even _think_ about filtering it right now, much less be bothered to actually _do_ it.

I don't know, I probably shouldn't be wasting my focus on this thing. My brain can't really handle two things at once right now, even if my hands can. More later, I guess.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	14. Jan 14, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/14/09-**

Fuck.

No breakthrough. Haven't slept yet. Caffeine isn't helping much anymore. Feeling pretty one-track minded, but can't bother to think about that now.

Hungry, too. Screw it, busy; could stand to lose a pound or two, anyways.

Until further notice.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	15. Jan 15, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/15/09-**

Damn. Um…looking back, I probably _should_ have slept, if just to regain some semblance of coherence.

You might notice that that coherence is back by the fact that I'm writing actual _sentences_ instead of disjointedness. That'd be because I actually _did_ take a nap; who'd have thought sleep deprivation could be solved by sleep? Certainly not me, because yesterday, I think I forgot _how_ to sleep, or maybe I forgot that it was actually an option.

Either way, the sleeping wasn't prompted by nothing!

Guess who showed up to try to swipe the Serpent's Tail from me? Really, though, who else could it be but the witch who practically gets a hard-on for Shen Gong Wu?

Anyway, I was so fucking out of it yesterday that I didn't even hear her come in, and I was completely unaware of it until she grabbed me by the shoulder.

Which was pretty dumb, considering that when I'm working on something really important, like this, I keep an electric current running through my coat (well, specifically through special wires woven through the _fibers_ of the coat) to keep anyone from fucking up my project.

About twenty volts sent her back onto the floor; not sure why _she_ fell for it, though. She _knows_ how I get when I'm _really_ into something, so she shouldn't have fallen for the electric trench coat thing. She probably forgot.

Anyway, we bantered about nothing for awhile; I was kinda curious as to why she would go to the trouble of trying to take the Serpent's Tail, seeing as Chase might as well have _explicitly_ told her not to.

You'd think she'd have a healthy fear of a guy who'd just as soon rip her head off and feed it to diseased rats as look at her, but no.

She actually made a comment about me wearing my eyeliner thicker than usual, which I thought was weird, because I haven't put any on in three or four days. I looked in a mirror after she left, actually, and I can see why she'd think that: I looked (and still kind of look) _horrible_; the very definition of 'death warmed over'! The bags under my eyes had bags, and _those_ bags had bags, not to mention how fucking pasty I looked.

I mean, I'm albino anyways (a weird type induced specifically by all those fertility drugs mom took to get knocked up with me; there isn't even any kind of history of it in the family: just _me_), so pale is a given, but I was pretty much _transparent_, and that kinda settled the issue of going to sleep right there.

I'm getting off-topic again. So! Wuya started bitching about something or other (I wasn't really paying attention, and not just because I was only half-there anyways), and then she made like she was going to come at me.

I didn't even think: I just pulled my laser-pistol out of my pocket and blasted a hole in her calf. Luckily, it didn't make a mess on my floor, because it's a laser. It instantly cauterized the wound it made, so no blood clean-up for me (thank God).

I told her to get out, that I didn't have time for her shit, something to that effect (again, don't really remember details).

I scribbled a note to Chase really quick and sent it off to him with a Jackbot, as per our agreement: I got to borrow the Serpent's Tail so long as I let him know if somebody tried to swipe it off me. I kept up my end of the bargain; told him Wuya went after it even though he told her not to indirectly, but I promised that I handled it and the Serpent's Tail was still with me.

…though he'd probably have started asked questions on his own when she _limped_ home with a mysterious hole in her leg. Even so, I promised I'd let him know if anything happened, so I did. Maybe that'll help with the trust thing.

Needless to say, after Wuya ran off with her tail in between her legs (cursing me all the way, too, I can assure you; she gets pretty nasty when she's been humiliated), I set right to pausing the data collection and taking a fucking _nap_. It lasted about twelve hours, and that brings us up until now.

I feel _way_ better, by the way; bags are still there, but their bags and their bags' bags are gone at least, and my red veins are once more invisible to the naked eye upon looking at the back of my hand. I'd say that's an improvement!

I'm going to get back to work now that I'm refreshed and ready, but I'm _definitely_ not going to keep going until I'm ready to drop again.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	16. Jan 16, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/16/09-**

BREAKTHROUGH. _HUGE_ BREAKTHROUGH.

So, I started working again after getting some sleep yesterday; I haven't been back to bed since, but I think its okay this time because I'm running on twelve hours of sleep and I've only been awake for about fourteen.

Anyways, as I already wrote in big capital letters, I just hit a _major_ breakthrough in this whole project: I think I figured out the exact method the Serpent's Tail uses to make matter intangible but still allow it to keep its shape so that it can convert it back exactly as it was when it was solid.

I won't go into a bunch of details; if anyone ever _does_ read this journal, I'm sure they'd just flip pages until I finished writing about it anyways. But the gist of the concept is that it regulates the bonds of the molecules of the being/object so that they can have the _consistency_ of air, but simultaneously keep their bonds strong enough so that they don't dissipate _completely_ like air. Pretty complex stuff; not surprised it took me this long to figure it out.

The good news, though, is that I can solve that in my matter-shifter pretty easily by just keeping a constant current running through myself.

The better news is that the current required is incredibly mild; so low in voltage it doesn't even really show up on any scale, meaning that there will be no consequences to my body from exposure to it (unless I was using it every day, every hour, every minute, and every second for approximately forty-eight years of my life).

The supremely mega-awesome news is that I can have it up and operational in a good two hours.

_Fuck_ yes.

Of course, I know there's a margin for error, and I don't want anything to go wrong and end up killing myself (_especially_ after all the trouble I went to in figuring this out), so I'm going to have to do some trial runs with it first. You know, test it on a small, simple object to see if it works, then a small, complex object to see if it works without messing up vital components, then up through the medium and large-sized simple and complex objects to test how much of a factor size is on those, and then, finally, I'm going to have to do some tests on animals.

It's not inhumane, by the way! Matter-shifting doesn't hurt and by the time I've done that many tests, the chances that it'll screw up and end up killing the animal are incredibly low. Its just protocol that a couple things with heartbeats be tested before I run the risk of the matter-shifter working _perfectly_ on the inanimate but having a _huge_ bug with the animate and end up putting myself to death.

I'll have to get, like, a lab-rat or something first; something small. Then maybe a pig because it's in the medium size-range and then, _hopefully_, I can get my hands on a monkey. That would supremely ideal, because they're almost like humans.

Afterwards, I could release the monkey back into the wild, cowboy might like the pig (and besides, maybe a present of something he likes would make him more reluctant to kick my ass), and…well, a lab-rat's a lab-rat: there's no wild for it to go back to. Maybe I could foist it off on Ashley, but then again, she'd probably just eat it or feed it to one of her cats.

I'll come back to what to do with the lab-rat later.

For now: put in orders to obtain test animals, touch up matter-shifter with newly-figured out features, and make sure the Serpent's Tail gets back to Chase now that I'm done with it.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	17. Jan 17, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/17/09-**

So, I'm _definitely_ having a good day!

My matter-shifter is fully rebuilt and after doing test runs on the inanimate objects, I'm pleased to say that size plays no factor in its ability to shift between states of solid and non-solid, as well as the fact that it has no trouble keeping minute, internal details of the objects throughout the transformation; that's a good sign that the animals are going to be just fine.

But anyways, since it works on at least one class of thing, I didn't need the Serpent's Tail anymore: even if it's a huge failure with the living things, I have enough data to try and figure out how to fix it then _without_ the Wu.

So I decided to bring it back in person. It's nice to see Chase and not be booted out immediately because I borrowed something of his and have the excuse of returning it. I wonder if he'd fall for the old 'borrow a cup of sugar' routine?

Probably not.

Either way, he complimented me (or at least I _think_ it might've been a compliment) on my quick return of it and for keeping my promise to tell him if anything happened that might put the borrowing situation in danger. He mentioned something about Wuya being properly punished for that, but he didn't go into details, and I didn't ask: didn't really care.

I was too busy trying to keep from swooning at the moment, because that would've been the most embarrassing thing to ever happen in my life _ever_. But I mean, he was _talking_ to me and he didn't call me stupid or a failure or _anything_! If I didn't know better, I'd almost say he was actually _pleased_ with me: if that doesn't take the cake, I don't know what does.

I must actually be doing something right for once.

In which case, I should probably get back to…well, actually there's not much I _can_ do right now. None of the animals are here yet, and I _definitely_ don't want to test my matter-shifter on me first, so…

I'm just going to go watch TV.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	18. Jan 18, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/18/09-**

The animals are here! They've been here since this morning, and I've been wasting no time.

The good news: all of them have been tested and there seems to be no side-effects from the matter-shift. The monkey sneezed when he shifted back to solid form, though; its probably nothing, or just allergies, but I'm going to watch him for 24 hours just to be sure there's nothing seriously wrong.

The bad news: I still have no idea what to do with this lab-rat.

I don't want to kill him, because that's…really not me. I don't want to sell him back to the store, either, because then what's the best life he can hope for? Dinner for a python? No, thanks. And I don't have any other experiments I could run on him, so…still having an IDK moment here.

He's kinda cute, though, and his fur is really soft. I know that last part because he's sitting in my hand right now for some reason. I think he likes me.

God knows why.

Maybe he's sort of getting that kindred spirit vibe, too (he's albino like I am, but his eyes are more pink than mine). Maybe I could-

Oh, that's _so_ cute: he's cleaning his face! I love him.

Its official: I'm keeping this rat as my pet, now. Maybe I'll name him Albert…no, too much like Algernon.

Finnian is good. I will hug him and squeeze him and call him Finnian!

…I have a terrible sense of humor.

Anywho, I've got to play the waiting game with the monkey, now; make sure he doesn't explode or contract lung cancer or something weird.

But for now…maybe Finnian would care for some cheese. I could probably use a _grilled_ cheese right about now, too.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	19. Jan 19, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/19/09-**

Monkey's fine: I figured as much. Either way, he's back in his habitat by now, chilling with his monkey friends and telling them stories about the mad scientist that captured him.

I sent Mr. Piggy to the Xiaolin Temple. They haven't sent him back, yet, so I'm going to assume they checked him all over for injuries or bugs I might've put on him and Clay has accepted it as part of the pseudo-good family…or maybe more than that. I'm not all that sure what the cowboy does with pigs; he seems just a bit too friendly with them for my tastes.

Ah well, at the very least, he's man enough to satisfy Mr. Piggy, so he's probably in good hands.

My matter-shifter's totally ready to go. I did a test on myself, walking through a couple of walls, swiping a hand through myself to make sure I wouldn't dissipate even though I was technically gaseous in form, but nothing catastrophic happened. It's totally safe and ready to win me the next Showdown.

But therein lie the problem: nothing has happened _all day_.

Just my luck that I've got my trump card all ready and nobody's playing poker today.

I've just sort of been hanging out with Finnian, who's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for, by the way. I was sitting on the couch watching Wordgirl (because I had a mouse on my lap and there's a mouse-based villain on that show, and I thought it'd be kind of ironic), and he was watching it, too.

I don't mean, like, looking at the screen every once in awhile because it's colorful and a loud noise made him look, like other animals do, I mean he was _paying attention to it_.

I think he understood what was going on the whole time.

Finnian seems to like Dr. Two-Brains, but I guess that's a given: all three of us are albino, and the two of them have mice brains.

Considering it looks like he enjoys villainy and has more intelligence than your average mouse, I might actually be able to train him to be my new evil-sidekick!

I'll bring it up to him later; if he's not big on the 'sidekick' thing, I'll go for the 'partner' approach and see how it goes.

I'm just…going to be bored for awhile. I hope something happens today before my brain explodes.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	20. Jan 20, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/20/09-**

Nothing happened yesterday, but today was pretty kick-ass.

I won another Shen Gong Wu, _finally_, once more thanks to my matter-shifter!

It's called the Suǒ Xì Shí Ring. I'm not that thrilled about what I can do with it, because its very name means 'trivial knowledge.' I'm guessing it's a really low-scale Fountain of Hui type of thing, or the equivalent of carrying all the Trivial Pursuit cards around with you wherever you go.

I don't care about _it_; I care that I _won_ it.

If I could keep this pattern up longer than every once in a blue moon, I might actually be able to _take_ my evil career places (speaking of which, Finnian is totally onboard with the evil partner thing, but I'll get to that later).

So, I showed up where the Wu went active. I didn't even bring any bots: I didn't need them. I got there first and just picked the ring up. I was about to shove it in my pocket and go home, but you know, the Xiaolin losers are never very far behind me.

They showed up, started talking about how they were going to thwart my evil plans, yadda, yadda, yadda, the usual, tired spiel.

Before that, though, I think they almost didn't recognize me. My Wu alarm went off early in the morning, and I didn't have any time to grab my trench coat or put on my eyeliner, and besides that, I've been keeping my hair down for a couple of days because Finnian has taken to napping in it, and I didn't want to risk him getting poisoned by hair gel chemicals, so…

It was kinda interesting to see their reactions before they noticed my goggles and helipack. Cheeseball and cowboy just sort of looked confused, like a 'who the hell is that?' kind of confused, but Kim and lover-boy…

I actually think they were giving me 'The Eye'. Just a little weird.

But anyways! I'm getting off-topic again.

So once they collectively came to the conclusion that it was me, they started getting all bitchy and annoying about how I apparently didn't learn my lesson from last time, and how I'll never win.

I really…didn't care.

That pissed them off even more, I guess, and they came at me (gang up on the unarmed guy: nice). I didn't want to deal with it, so I gave my new matter-shifter its first field-test and it passed with flying colors.

Just like _they_ passed through me and landed flat on their faces behind me. Yeah, I laughed: it was funny.

Before their WTF moment could wear off, I decided to leave because I remembered Finnian was at home, probably hungry and lonely or something, and upon weighing which was more important (taunting the monks or giving my pet rat some lovies), I decided the rat was more important.

So, after I got home, I gave Finnian some attention. He seemed like he was curious as to where I went, so I told him and used that as a segue into what I was wondering yesterday. 'So, I'm evil, and hey, you wouldn't happen to want to be my evil partner, would you?'

He nodded, which automatically proved he's smarter than the average lab-rat. Maybe his previous owner irradiated him and gave him super brain-power or something.

But I digress.

The monks tried to break in later like last time, but I kept the matter-shifter on just in case that happened and hid the Wu in Finnian's cage up in my room, so I was ready for them.

They ran off through the hole in the wall they made for the fiftieth time, and I'm actually feeling pretty good about where my life is going right now.

I've been watching Finnian play with the Suǒ Xì Shí Ring for about an hour, now. It's adorable, because he doesn't know what to do with it: he thinks it's a hat or something.

I wonder if Chase saw me win today? I'll have to thank him tomorrow for letting me borrow the Serpent's Tail; I couldn't have won this time without his help.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	21. Jan 21, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/21/09-**

I'm feeling _so_ smug right now, it should be illegal.

So, I stopped off to see Chase like I said I was going to do, thanked him for lending me his Wu, etc.

He seemed surprised that I was there at all, like he figured I was just going keep all the credit for the matter-shifter, but it was sort of a 'surprised in a good way' kind of thing.

He congratulated me on my 'newfound' ability to give credit where credit was due; kind of a backhanded compliment, but fuck if I care: it's a _compliment_.

After that he kind of shooed me away, but I did what I went there to do, so I left with no complaint.

What I'm smug about is the fact that I actually had a conversation with him today (if a brief one) with no real derogatory names or violence involved, something that's never really happened before.

Like, _ever_.

I _must_ be getting on the right track if that's happening. Now, I've just gotta stay the course.

In the meantime, though, I've had a couple things on my mind.

The first is Finnian.

He's obviously a lot smarter than a lab-rat _should_ be. I'm kinda wondering if it's a plot against me or something weird like that: you know, gain my trust as a pet and then take me down from the inside.

I don't _want_ that to be true, obviously. I like Finnian, because now I don't have to consider the monks the closest things I've got to friends, but I still don't want to take any chances.

I _can't_ take any huge falls now that I'm actually starting to go somewhere as an evil genius, _especially_ with the decidedly nice direction things are going in with Chase.

So, even though I haven't seen anything from Finnian to make me think he's plotting against me or a pawn of someone who is, I'm going to ask if I can check him out; you know, some diagnostics to make sure he's actually a rat and not somebody or something hiding in the disguise of a rat.

If he's not okay with it, that'll probably be a tell that he's not on the up-and-up and I'll _have_ to check him out, then, but if he agrees (which he should; I can't really see him saying no to this), then I'll just run a brief diagnostic or two. If he's a shape-shifter of some kind or is being mind-controlled by somebody who's out to get me, I'll know in ten minutes tops by some simple things like heart-rate and brain-waves.

But aside from that, the other thing I was thinking about is starting a new project.

I couldn't _help_ but notice what the Serpent's Tail did for my matter-shifter, and I started thinking about what I might be able to do with other Shen Gong Wu.

Eventually, I came up with the concept (a very _vague_ one) of maybe making mechanical equivalents of Shen Gong Wu.

I figure it would be pretty helpful so that even if the monks have a certain Wu I might need, I could have its non-magical equivalent to myself. It'd be able to do the same thing as the original, and I wouldn't have to confront the monks and risk my other Wu (or my ass) to use it when I need it.

The only issue with that is that I'd need the actual Shen Gong Wu of whatever I was replicating _to_ replicate it, which could prove to be a problem, and I'd definitely need help with that.

I'm considering groveling on hands and knees at Chase's feet for any help he's willing to give, because there might be a good chance he will with enough buttering up. He seems happier with me, lately, so as long as I'm not on his Hit List, I've got a mathematic probability higher than negative of getting him to cooperate.

I'm not going to ask him right away. That'd be stupid, because I _just_ saw him, and I'll be back on the Hit List if I bug him every two minutes. I think I'll let him enjoy at least a week of not dealing with me so he doesn't think I'm trying to ride his coattails or something by asking for his help all the time and then once he's had his space, I'll visit and beg my ass off.

We'll see how that goes.

I don't know what I should do for the rest of the day. I kind of feel like just going to bed a couple hours early, so I think I'll do that.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	22. Jan 22, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/22/09-**

I talked to Finnian about the diagnostic thing. He seemed like he actually wanted to do it: if anything, I'd guess he was hoping I could figure out why he's as smart as he is.

And I did.

It's sort of a 'Rats of NIMH' deal, believe it or not. He's definitely been experimented on to some extent, because his brain-waves are really similar to human ones, and that doesn't happen naturally.

That doesn't mean he's a shape-shifter _or_ being mind-controlled, though. If he were the former, his heart-rate would be human, or if not human, then whatever the heart-rate of the original species of the shape-shifter was. Finnian's is perfectly normal for a rat.

As for the mind-control, if that were happening, his brain-waves would be typical of a rat, but there'd be interference, like _two_ sets of brain-waves. It's only his, and it's most definitely _not_ normal for a rat.

So that pretty much cleared up any doubts I had about the little guy; good thing, too, because I wasn't all that sure I could get rid of him.

He's too damn cute, and besides that, he's grown on me.

But I told him what the deal with his brain was; that he's as smart as he is because of somebody doing some seriously screwed up, whack-a-doo experiments on him, and he looked a little confused, like he didn't remember any of that kind of thing.

I'm not surprised: he probably blocked it out. That kind of intelligence wouldn't come to a mouse without a _lot_ of hellish experiments.

I feel bad for him, but I think in the end, it's actually better he doesn't remember whoever or whatever made him the rat he is today and by what means.

You know, I just realized I haven't flown my jet in, like three months? That's weird for me.

Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I think bed sounds pretty good, though, so I'm just going to grab Finnian out of his cage so he can sleep on my head like he likes.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	23. Jan 23, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/23/09-**

Today was fun.

No Shen Gong Wu went active, so I had the whole day free to just chill out like I wanted.

I went flying because it's _really_ been too long, and I think I was out for a good two-thirds of the day, just pulling tricks and goofing off. I randomly decided to take Finnian flying, too (I got him his own miniature seat, complete with safety belt for the jet, so no worries), and I actually think he liked it.

You know, except for the barrel-rolls and corkscrews: he doesn't seem to be a fan of those, even if I am, unless it means enjoyment when a rat turns visibly green.

I headed back home when the sky started to get darker: I can fly fine at night, but I figured I shouldn't be out _all_ day; just most of it.

You know, I'd almost forgotten how much _fun_ it was to fly just for the hell of it, like with no pressure to beat someone somewhere.

Maybe I should try to do stuff I'm good at just for the hell of it more often; I haven't been ice-skating in a while, either, so maybe I'll give that a shot again. It's not cold enough out for any ponds to be anywhere _near_ frozen (it's sunny, for God's sake! How the hell'd _that_ happen?) so I'll have to go to an indoor one somewhere. Not a problem; that's what Google is for!

I probably won't go tomorrow, though. I think I just want to hang around the house and watch TV: something mundane and, dare I say it?, normal.

Oddly enough, I think Fin will be just fine with that after today. I should probably get him some ginger tea or something, actually; he still looks a bit nauseous.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	24. Jan 24, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/24/09-**

Today was a lazy-day if a lazy-day ever existed.

I didn't do _anything_ all day unless laying on the couch like a potato counts as something.

Because of my day of doing nothing today, I've just sort of discovered this show called The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. It's pretty trippy; almost like Superjail! but for kids.

I've gotta say, I'm proud of Cartoon Network for playing at least _one_ good show these days; that's more than can be said for most of the other networks. Nickelodeon's got the same amount (Spongebob, obviously), but I mean, Disney specifically has gone _down the drain_.

What happened to Darkwing Duck and Gargoyles and the Aladdin TV series? _Those_ were good shows! At least the last two had animated eye-candy. Puck and Mozenrath: _yum _. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if watching those two guys on TV growing up turned me gay (naturally, though, I don't mind in the least).

I guess it's a good thing I recorded some of those older, better cartoons, because that way, I actually had something to watch today.

I think Finnian actually rolled his eyes at me when I started drooling over Moze. I can't help it, though: he's a sexy bitch! He's the closest thing to the _actual_ sexy bitch I'm fond of that I can drool over without getting my head kicked in and god dammit, I'm going to drool!

I think I might have a _specific_ thing for magical overlords with long, dark hair, though; I'll have to look into that.

Anyways, nothing got done today; nothing was _intended_ to get done, though, so everything went according to plan.

I might see that tomorrow's more interesting, but I think I'm going to watch TV for another couple of hours and then just pass out on the couch.

Yeah, that sounds pretty good.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	25. Jan 25, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/25/09-**

I lied about making today more interesting.

I didn't sit on the couch or sleep all day like yesterday, but I didn't do anything _exciting_ either.

Mostly, I just tried to outline my plan for the mechanical Wu project. I got a little further in my logic, and it might not take as much time as I originally figured it would (four to five years), but I'm still _definitely_ going to need Chase on this one.

I'm getting _better_ at dealing with the monks: I'm not ready to see what they would make happen to me if I just started taking all their Wu, because that never turned out well for me in the past, either.

I don't know, there's not much for this I can do without actually having the damn things to look off of and start working, so I'm just writing in this journal with my right hand and doodling in a random notebook with my left.

I'm not even quite sure _what_ my left hand is doodling. Kinda looks like an elephant, but that toaster it seems to have for a face is making me wonder. I haven't had much contact with my right brain lately seeing as I've been trying to stick more with my left, so I'm thinking maybe it's gone insane from isolation.

Never mind, it's probably not important. Finnian looks a little dingy, though, now that I look at him. I should give him a bath; I might as well, seeing as I'm not really doing anything significant at the moment.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	26. Jan 26, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/26/09-**

Okay, _now_ it's Chinese New Year; fuck if I care, it's been the new year for me since about, oh, twenty-six days earlier.

It's the Year of the Ox, I think…no, yeah, _definitely_ the Year of the Ox, because last year was the Rat.

Speaking of rats, Finnian loved the _hell_ out of his bath. I was almost positive it'd be a fight getting him to get _into_ the bathroom sink, but instead, it ended up being a fight to get him _out_ of the bathroom sink.

Who would've thought he'd like the bubbles so damn much?

But I've got a really incurable tendency of going off-topic, apparently. I've been figuring a lot of things out about myself by keeping this journal; that's good, because I think now that I'm realizing what's wrong with me and the way I do things, I can get past it and fix my issues.

I say again: fuck therapy.

Back to Chinese New Year, though; Year of the Ox and all that.

I wasn't all that big on zodiac stuff before I moved here, but I've been getting more and more into it over the past nine or ten years: it's pretty neat, actually.

I'm a Rooster (Year of the Cock), and…

I just had to stop to tell Fin to shut the hell up; he gave me a look just because I laughed and said 'cock' out loud. I can't help it: it's funny! _Especially_ when one considers that I was born under that animal _and_ I ended up gay.

Well, _I_ think it's funny, at least…

Anywho, back to what I was going to say: I'm almost positive Chase is an Ox. I never said anything to him about it, though, because I can't be _completely_ positive. That's to be expected, though; I mean, it's not like I know _exactly_ when he was born or anything (only that his birthday was somewhere some odd 1,500 years before now), but he fits that personality profile best and I'm just sort of hoping my guess is right.

Maybe because the Ox and Rooster are compatible zodiacs.

Gah, I'm _way_ too desperate. Okay, stopping with Chase…NOW.

So, back to Finnian, when I ran those diagnostics on him a couple of days ago, I figured out he's a year old, meaning…

He was born in the Year of the Rat! That's _almost_ as funny to me as Year of the 'Cock'; almost, but not quite. It's more _weird_ that his zodiac matches his species than anything, I guess, but it's still a neat coincidence.

So…what happened today again?

Oh, yeah; duh! New Wu today. How'd I forget that one?

It's another pretty useless one; I don't even know the name of it, but it's a necklace that shoots really tiny fireworks and that's all it does.

Why do I get the feeling Dashi made this one as a celebratory thing just to eff with us and make us think that if we got in a Showdown over it that it was actually useful? Like a New Year's prank or something?

I don't know, it doesn't really matter, I guess.

Nothing really happened with it, though. I ended up getting there first (and by the way, fuck the arctic tundra right up the ass, the frigid bitch) and grabbed the thing. I didn't even have to really look for it, but then again, it's hard to _miss_ a string of red and gold beads with a _really_ gaudy, elaborate pendant on it sitting right on top of a snowdrift.

Like I said, nothing happened because by the time I left, I only just saw the monks as a speck on the horizon; needless to say I didn't wait around for them and high-tailed it out of there.

I think I've waited for them before once I had the Wu and could have conceivably escaped with it. I don't remember it turning out well…or I don't really remember it at all. It was probably that time the very last bot standing after the losers got through with the lot of them had to drag me home because I couldn't fly on my own on account of the concussion.

If that was a fun day, I sure as hell can't remember it.

I was pretty sure the monks would've figured out that I had it eventually and try to get it back, so I prepared some security defenses and such to keep them from even getting in, which worked just fine. They didn't even break my wall this time!

Oddly enough, they didn't even _try_ to bust in until four or five hours _after_ the fact, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say they stopped by Chase first to see if he took it.

Dumb move by the looks of them from the window when they showed up. I'm willing to bet he pointed them in the right direction after kicking a couple manners into them about breaking into people's houses and accusing them of stealing shit without anything that remotely passes as proof.

_Fuck,_ I wish I'd seen that; Chase is always _hot as hell_ when he's fighting.

Aaannnddd I'm talking about him again, aren't I? Well, shit, then.

There's not much else to say. I've been messing with this Wu for a while, because the mini-fireworks are cool to watch. Finnian was _very_ against them at first, but once he realized they were harmless and too teeny to really do any damage to anything, he warmed up to them.

I think this entry is just about at a close, anyways, so…yeah.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	27. Jan 27, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/27/09-**

Another Showdown today, and it was actually kind of important (for once).

It's called the Shuāng Stave. It's…well, let's put it this way: it's like if the Spear of Guan had hot, wild monkey-sex with the Sword of the Storm 'cause it was drunk and even _Shen Gong Wu_ were looking sexy at that point, and then the Sword of the Storm got knocked up and tried to call the Spear of Guan about it on its cell phone, but it never called back. It decided to have the baby anyways, but when it was born, it turned out it was Siamese twins and so the Sword of the Storm ditched it in a brothel where it grew up as a French whore.

It's kind of a long description, but it fits.

I almost didn't go for it, because I didn't really want it: I'm no good at combat with close range weapons (long-range weapons are my specialty: bows, mines/grenade-y type things, sniper rifles, etc.).

But then again, I decided that even if I didn't want it, the _monks_ sure as hell couldn't have it.

I made a play for it, but because I got there kind of late, I had to actually _get_ it from the losers. Luckily, I brought the matter-shifter (again, I know, but it works, and it's all I've got to work with at the moment) so it didn't take long. I just had to go diamond-form and rush them.

Once they realized by trying to hit me that _'fuck,_ that really hurt,' I shoved them into a group of French whores and while the cowboy was far too distracted to remember to hold onto the thing, I picked it up when he dropped it.

He was blushing so hard when I left; probably because he'd landed with his face on one of the girls in a rather inappropriate place (*cough*funbags*cough*). I kinda hope he didn't get a nosebleed and lose all the blood in his face, because that would've been _all_ of his blood. XD

Anywho! I got away with the damn thing, even if it was a little cumbersome to fly away with.

Another victory for me!

I don't have it right now, though, and before you ask, _no,_ the monks didn't steal it back.

On the way back home from France, I called for a bot to meet me halfway and take it off my hands.

Since I didn't want it or have any use for it, I figured Chase might like a little gift from yours truly.

You know, that, and it might help my case for tomorrow, since I'm going to propose my project (the one about the mechanized Wu) now that's it's just about been a week since I saw him last. I mean, I figure I could convince him anyways since I'm starting to do _well_ in evil for once, and he was willing to help me with a project the last time, but considering the sheer _magnitude_ of this one _and_ the fact that it'd involve doing stuff for no other purpose but to help me (something I don't get the feeling he's done before or was _ever_ all that inclined to do)…

Bribery can't really hurt my case, now can it?

On that note, I can't help but wonder why Chase didn't go after the thing himself? I've said before I probably have _no_ chance of figuring out his motives for _anything,_ but my best guesses are that A) he's got enough magical weapons lying about as it is and doesn't really need a two-headed spear-sword hybrid with magic powers to add to the collection or B) he wanted to see what I'd do with it if I _did_ win.

The second one sounds more like him, I think, even though the first one is still a possibility.

Either way, I hope he likes the present, because I need all the help I can _get_ to do this thing.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	28. Jan 28, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/28/09-**

It's official: I'm the biggest procrastinator _ever._

So, it's just about 7:00 at night, and guess what? I have not gone to see Chase yet.

Why? I'm scared out of _my mind._

I know I shouldn't be. I know if I say it the right way and douse liberally with ass-kissing I've got a good chance at getting him to help me out. I'm totally fine with all the logical aspects of this: do what you have to do, worst case scenario, he says no and sends you home, best case scenario, he says yes and you're well on your way to jump-starting this project.

It's the rest of me that's the problem.

I've been freaking out about it _all_ day, and my head just keeps running through _all_ the different worst case scenarios: the ones where he not only says no and sends me packing but kicks the crap out of me before he does it.

Did you know you can imagine in excruciating detail about sixteen _different_ ways you can get your head ripped off? I had no idea my brain was so macabre.

I've been trying to keep myself occupied with other random stuff all day, but when I'm nervous like this nothing works for long, so I've pretty much been running around like a headless chicken trying to find the miracle activity that'll take my mind off the fact that I have to go see Chase eventually. Hell, my hands are actually shaking right now if you look hard enough.

Okay, no, you know what? I'm…I'm just being ridiculous. I said it myself: I've gotta see him eventually, and…and I said I was gonna do it today, so…I should just suck it the hell up and go see him.

If he kills me, then goddammit, he kills me.

If I never come back home, by the way, and police investigating my disappearance find this thing (kinda hard _not_ to considering it's right on my desk next to Fin's cage), I'm probably dead and my last will and testament are under my mattress.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	29. Jan 29, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/29/09-**

Holy crap: miracle of miracles!

I'm still alive, and no, not disfigured or crippled in any manner whatsoever: _it actually went well._

So to rewind a bit, I _forced_ myself to go see Chase (and get this: the door actually opened and not on my face!).

I couldn't have scripted the whole scenario better, honestly, because after making sure he knew how awesome I think he is in order to keep my heart beating and _behind_ my ribs, I went about really vaguely easing into the topic of mechanical Shen Gong Wu (because you can't just walk into _Chase Young's_ mountain and, without preamble, go, 'Do stuff for me, bitch!' Then again, I guess you _could_ but your life-expectancy would abruptly _eighth_).

But I mean, I made my case and he was on board with it from the beginning: I didn't have to beg or _anything!_

Anyways, we worked it out so that he'll help me get ahold of the Wu so I can study/replicate them and for every one he lends me or temporarily steals from the monks, I'll owe him a nonspecific, unquestioned favor at a time of his choosing.

Smart, isn't he?

I don't care, though: even if he asks for, like, the hardest or most humiliating stuff ever, I'd do it anyways.

I totally owe him for this.

So, after we made the deal (we shook on it: he _touched my hand,_ but more importantly, that means he has at least enough respect for me to trust my word, so yay, me!), he gave me a Wu to start with since he had the Shroud of Shadows immediately on hand.

I thanked him and left, and took a quick nap right when I got home so I could work through the whole day today.

That's going pretty well so far, but the day's not totally over, yet…

ANYWAYS. I've made a lot of progress in studying the Shroud of Shadows so far. I'm actually glad I'm starting the project with this one, because it shouldn't be too hard to replicate considering I already have an idea of how it works and the fact that it's nowhere _near_ as complicated as the Serpent's Tail.

Basically, the Shroud of Shadows works by contracting things called chromatophores (which are usually biological, but in this case, seem somehow synthetic) to emphasize a certain pigment while relaxing other chromatophores for different pigments and making them invisible, thereby changing the overall color/appearance. It does it to match the environment and then continues actively changing the pigmentation to keep the wearer invisible at all times (as opposed to just changing according to the environment once and then keeping the same colors even after the wearer moved somewhere else: that, obviously, wouldn't work very well).

Again, it shouldn't be too hard to replicate, because there's already a lot of data in existence for that phenomenon: octopi, chameleons, certain species of cuttle fish, the list goes on; unlike the shifting of any given matter, which is a kind of a revolutionary concept in science and just a _bit_ unique to the Serpent's Tail.

So, basically, I'm working on it and actively making progress.

Oh, and Finnian is hanging out here with me down in the lab because I doubt I'd remember to feed him over the duration of this project otherwise seeing as I tend to get caught up in stuff.

He's currently gnawing on an apple slice, and he seems pretty content with that, so…I'll just leave him to it for awhile. He agreed to keep me from working myself to exhaustion again, anyways, so if it gets too late, he'll get my attention and remind me to go to bed.

Now I just have to figure out where I left that The Future is Wild DVD: even if giant squids scare the fuck out of me, I think that stuff about the Rainbow Squid might help me out a little, so I'll try to power through it (hopefully with minimal shuddering).

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	30. Jan 30, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/30/09-**

So, Finnian did a good job as my personal alarm clock last night by stopping me around midnight.

He kinda dropped the ball this morning, though, seeing as I slept about six hours longer than I meant to.

I can't blame him: he's just a rat, even _if_ he's a super-intelligent one.

But the point is, I got out of bed eventually and I started back up with the Shroud of Shadows. I think I've got all the science down at this point, and I'm close to having a solid set of blueprints to actually start _making_ the replica. The basic concept is just taking ordinary fabric and doing something similar to what I did with my coat: weaving synthetic chromatophores of my own making (instead of electrical wires) through the fibers and then regulating their actions with a series of commands, preferably telepathic ones like with the matter-shifter.

I think my biggest issue in the whole process is figuring out how I should _make_ the synthetic chromatophores; I'll probably end up messing with nano-technology on this one, but I'll have to work through _all_ of the logic of everything before I make a concrete decision on that.

In other news, though, Chase hasn't checked in about the favor I owe him for the use of this Wu. Again, that just shows how smart he is, because he's probably going to save them up and use a couple all at once when he actually needs me to do something for him. That's a lot smarter than just blowing the favors right when he gets them and having me do some menial thing just for the sake of doing it, only to later end up needing something _particular_ done and not having any favors left.

Gotta love that in a man, and besides, there's no way to count the number of people who lost a game of Monopoly by handling their money that way instead of investing in hotels and shit.

But I'm off-track again; keeps happening. So, I'm thinking I'll actually have replicated the Shroud of Shadows by tomorrow because I'm already really far along, and as soon as I finish some solid blueprints, I can just go gung-ho on this thing.

As it is, I'm going to be up for a few more hours trying to nail those blueprints down, but Fin'll keep me from going too long again.

God, the poor guy looks so damn bored. I'd play with him, but I can't exactly stop in the middle of this because I want to get this done ASAP. I should get him an exercise wheel; or maybe just _something_ for him to play with while I'm working so his poor mousey brain doesn't explode from boredom.

Anyways, I _should_ finish by tomorrow if all goes well.

Here's hoping all goes well!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	31. Jan 31, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**1/31/09-**

All has gone well!

I finally got through the blueprints (and I _did_ end up going with the nano-technology for the chromatophores, after all) around two last night, but I had to stop even though I really just wanted to finish it up because Finnian started harping on me.

Or rather, _squeaking_…on me…I guess.

I'm glad he did, though, because I was able to start building bright and early while simultaneously refreshed and ready, and I really _do_ work better on a couple of hours sleep as opposed to none.

The nanite-type thingies would've taken me six or seven hours (there has to be a _lot_ of those teeny things for it to work out, you know?) if I worked straight through the night, but I knocked it out in only four hours this morning: I has a smug.

After that, I took the extra bed sheet I keep in my closet and started weaving the nanites through it (thank you, random sewing class!), but my fingers started getting sore, so I decided to take five for awhile.

Essentially, I've been laying around for about an hour and a half, just watching TV (nothing's on again, but I'm not really _watching_ anyway; just sort of zoning out with it on), downing a couple of cokes, eating some Cheetoes, the usual relaxation kinda stuff.

I should probably get back to replicating the Shroud, though, seeing as my fingers aren't all achey anymore and I guess I've dragged out my break long enough as it is.

So, I'll go ahead and get back to work and when I finish putting the nanites in, I'll test the thing out and see how that goes.

Chase should have the Shroud of Shadows back by next month!

…which…is tomorrow, so it's really not as long as it sounds. I was just…never mind, the joke's not funny anymore now that I had to explain it to you. Thanks for ruining that.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	32. Feb 1, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/1/09-**

So, it took a _little_ longer than I thought to get my replica working, because the chromatophore reaction time was too slow. That meant that if I were wearing the SoSv2, I would move somewhere and it would take about thirty seconds to adapt to the new environment.

Not conducive for camouflage, really.

But I got it up and running eventually, and it's completely glitch-free now, so…yay!

I've already visited The Owner of the Coolest Porch in the History of Ever (Chase Young, for those of you who are oblivious) to return the real-deal Shroud of Shadows and it went pretty well.

He actually asked me to demonstrate the replica for him; admittedly, he said it was to make sure I hadn't just borrowed it on the pretense of using it to steal from the monks really quick, but _I_ think it was just a cover: there's no _way_ he didn't already know I hadn't done anything like that with it.

_I_ think he was sort of testing my ability to replicate an actual Shen Gong Wu, you know, to see if it was worth it to continue helping me with this based on the result of the first one.

Apparently, I must have passed the test, because he promised me another Wu, so…yeah.

I don't have it yet, since I guess he wasn't willing to part with any of the Wu he had on hand yet or something and he said he'd get me one from the monks this time. He hasn't actually _gotten_ it yet, ergo, I don't have it.

I'm not worried that he won't get one to me eventually: Chase _doesn't_ go back on his promises.

I spent most of today making something I call "The Big-Ass Safe."

Yes, it's _exactly_ what it sounds like.

I figured I'd be needing it sooner or later anyways, because I'm not retarded and I know exactly what the monks will try to do once they realize that I don't _have_ the Wu but am replicating them: they'll try to steal my replicas and break, destroy, or otherwise ruin them just so I don't have even a fraction of an advantage over them.

They did it with my matter-shifter…the first time around, at least.

But in any case, I think I did a pretty good job on it. I've taken a lock-picking class or two (I don't know _how_ mom thought that'd help to socialize me, but I'm not complaining), and I followed it up with learning how to crack the high-tech stuff, and I've got to say that if it weren't _my_ retina/fingerprint/voice/DNA that helped to open it, it'd be me-proof.

I'm almost positive it's monk-proof, too; I've tested it against some serious elemental damage, and it held up pretty well.

The only things that can do so much as a bit of damage to it are tornado-force winds and magma-temperature fire. No force of nature in the ways of water and earth can even _touch_ the damn thing.

Last I took secret data on the monks when they were training (*cough*weekago*cough*) , Kim and Rai were nowhere _near_ tornado-force and magma-heat, so I've got a feeling I don't have to worry about them getting into it any time soon (once I actually start keeping things in there, that is).

So, that's done. What else happened today?

Oh! I got a letter from Dad. He said he was in Burma and had gotten me something from 'a very nice lady', but he was very vague about it, and whatever it is won't even be here for another couple of days.

He mentioned something about Customs issues, so I'm guessing whatever it is really isn't _supposed_ to be crossing any kind of borders, but it's something that can be ignored by waving a little money around.

I'm admittedly nervous about whatever it is. After all, the last gift he sent me had a vicious she-hag in it that has become the bane of my existence by incessantly making like she's romantic with the guy I'm crushing on (I'm pretty sure she's not, but it still kinda hurts to see her cuddling up to Chase just to piss me off; even worse when he doesn't actively make her knock it off).

Gah, I don't know; my head is telling me there can't _possibly_ be anything worse than Wuya, but logic is telling me that there's always something worse and with my luck, I'm bound to find it.

So long as it's not a supernatural entity again, though, I think I should be okay.

Oh, goddammit; I _hate_ when he does that.

It's getting kinda late and I'm already in bed, meaning Finnian is out of his cage and trying to get to bed in my hair. He does this thing sort of like cats do when they're trying to get comfortable and like, picking at my scalp with his feet.

I wouldn't mind so much if he only did it once and stopped, but it's more like an hour-long process. I'd tell him to stop, but I'd rather my head be kinda clawed at than my hair eaten in the middle of the night for revenge, so I figure I'll just let him go for it: he'll stop eventually.

So, in conclusion, I really have no concrete plans for tomorrow since Chase is going to go at his own pace as far as getting me a new Wu goes, so I'm going to be waiting on him for the time being. Not that I mind so much, it just means I shouldn't really plan to do other stuff in case he drops by with whatever I'll be working on next at an undisclosed moment in the future.

I'll probably just do some mundane thing and stay close to the house so Chase won't have to go hunting me down somewhere.

Ooh, I haven't baked anything in awhile! I should make a cake or something…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	33. Feb 2, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/2/09-**

Oh my god, I _totally_ spent the whole day indulging my inner-queer.

So, when I woke up and after I took a shower, I baked a cake like I said I was going to do (strawberry shortcake: _yum_) and it was a lot more fun than I remembered, so I just went on a baking spree and made a bunch of stuff.

There's about three cakes in the fridge now, two loaves of banana bread on the counter and there _was_ a batch of cupcakes, but that's been approximately cut in half by now (I _do_ have a thing for cupcakes).

It's not like Finnian didn't help me with that, though; he ate a _whole_ friggin' cupcake, the little glutton! I'm _definitely_ skipping his dinner tonight in lieu of that, since I wouldn't want him to explode into cute, little ratty pieces.

So aside from all the baking I've been doing, I continued to indulge my inner queer by redecorating the house. It killed what was left of the day at least, and on the bright side, I don't have to look at those lime-green curtains in the dining room anymore.

BLEGH; they're now a tasteful, pale yellow thank you very much.

You have no idea how tempted I was to actually renovate my bedroom in an Egyptian temple motif. I refrained _somehow_ with monumental effort, and just redid the color-scheme.

I always _did_ want more purple in my bedroom. Tokyo purple, especially, just blends _really_ nice with black.

You know, if life were an RPG, my Gay would've gone up +40 from today alone.

Besides that, Dad sent me another letter ahead of my 'gift,' only this one had a picture enclosed.

Whatever he's sending, it's in a crate with smallish breathing holes meaning A) it's a living thing, and B) it's small enough that it could escape if the breathing holes were too big.

Naturally, my curiosity is peaked.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see as far as figuring out what's inside Crate #1, though, since I'd rather not go to the trouble of tracking its progress through the mail-system and stealing it.

No word from Chase yet, hence the lack of work on the project. Why do I feel like he's trying to test my patience by waiting when he could've cleaned out the whole Xiaolin Wu Vault by now? Then again, he promised to help me, so I'm going to go ahead and just trust him to bring me a Wu eventually.

It's getting late, but I'm in this weird space where I'm _totally_ not tired, so I think I'm going to be up a little longer.

I might as well go play with Fin for awhile and use the blanket, actually. He _loves_ finding his way out from under it and I love _watching_ him find his way out from under it seeing as he's so damnably _cute._

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	34. Feb 3, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/3/09-**

So.

It arrived today. I think Dad must've put an express on It, because It got here faster than I figured.

I gotta say, though, I am not all that happy with It.

Dad had the brilliant idea that I, because I am a miserable, friendless emo kid, required a pet to brighten my day and make me feel better about myself. Not _exactly_ that, but some psychological mumbo-jumbo like it.

He had and has no idea that I've got Finnian to take care of, and consequently, he couldn't have picked a worse pet for me to keep along with him.

No, It's not a cat, not something _nearly_ that normal; I could deal with this better if It _were_ a cat.

Dad decided to send me a _snake_ to keep my pet rat company, not _just_ a snake, either: a King Cobra, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world.

Gah.

I haven't named the thing yet, nor have I touched It: no, thank you. The Jackbots handled It since It got here this morning, but apparently, It's a five-year-old male, perfectly healthy and _very_ poisonous.

Yippee skip: my excitement is palpable.

But, here's the thing that's really making me nervous about this reptile: It's got all these really strange markings that look like runes, and on a whim, I ran a body-scan scan of It (from a distance, I assure you), and apparently, It's _soaked_ in magic.

I can't be totally sure since I'm still running an analysis on Its markings, but my rudimentary guess is that the damn thing's a Naga.

Thanks, Dad, just what I needed to top that last gift: a magical half-snake creature of a species that's highly-poisonous and entirely capable of killing a human in a single bite, Its neurotoxins having a mortality rate of 75%.

Of course, you can just imagine how freaked out Finnian was when I had it brought down to the lab; poor little fella practically had a heart-attack!

But, at the moment, It is being pretty complacent and doesn't seem to mind that It's in a high-security, (for the most part, since I can't _totally_ make a perfect one as of yet) magic-proof containment unit. I can't imagine why, but then again, King Cobras are a lot of times used by female, Burmese snake-charmers (hence the 'very nice lady' Dad got it from), so maybe he was trained to be good for the most part.

That, or maybe he's hungry and thinks I'll eventually feed him Finnian if he's good enough. Since I've been down here, Fin's cage has been on a lab table across from Its maximum-security tank, and It's been staring at him for just as long.

Fin is so damn scared he can't even move; completely disregarding the fact that It's at _least_ twenty feet away and locked up pretty tight.

I really should take him back upstairs and try to help him relax, but…I don't know if I should leave this thing alone down here: who _knows_ what It'll do when it knows I'm not watching it!

Hmm…alright, I guess I could get some of my more powerful Jackbots (mostly-untested, so I haven't brought them to a Showdown yet) to watch It for the rest of the night while I take care of Finnian and maybe get some sleep…

That should work: the new bots have laser-cannons, improved senses, and a whole mess of other features, along with a form of AI that lets them 'think' to a very minimal extent, just enough to keep them from getting destroyed as easily as the other ones. Yeah, it'll be fine, at least for tonight.

As for me, I've got a half-petrified rat to loosen up. To the Dr. Two-Brains origin-episode!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	35. Feb 4, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/4/09-**

Whole…huge fiasco last night. I'm fucking tired and _really_ don't want to go into it, but I know if I don't write about it now, I'll block it out and won't be _able_ to write about it later, so here goes.

Snakey McSonuvabitch got out of his cage; turns out my bots weren't _quite_ enough to keep him at bay, even with his magic mostly-blocked by the containment unit.

Have to work on that, later, but really, I don't think anybody can blame me. How the fuck am I supposed to handle something as magical as a Naga on _extremely_ short notice and with only resources equipped for basic enchantment nullification? If I had a month or two to prepare, get some better components and build some better machines, _maybe,_ but as it is…

A whole _clusterfuck._

So, the little bastard got out, royally fucked up my apparently-_too_-untested bots and then went after me.

I'd probably be dead right now if Chase didn't decide to save my ass; probably just because we have a deal going on and he would have, in a really convoluted way, broken it by letting me die before he at least got me another Wu, but I'm grateful anyways.

In any case, a whole bunch of shit happened that was pretty much an adrenaline-fueled blur of 'holy fuck,' but the result of it all was that I got the Tongue of Saiping from Chase and, by figuring out the Naga's name (Negriss; thanks for the hint, Chase!), we're at a stalemate in which he doesn't go after me so long as I don't go after him.

That's really all I need out of the scaly fucking _belt._

I talked to him for a minute after the truce-thing, and since he has no easy way of getting back to Burma, he'll be staying with me from now on.

Yeah…sucks, but if I'd said no, he probably would have taken that as a declaration of war upon him and I'd get my veins pumped full of neurotoxin: _do not want._

Our barely-civil conversation was cut off when Fin starting cussing me out via Tongue of Saiping; I won't go too much into it, but suffice it to say the word 'assclown' was thrown about quite a lot. Seems he was unhappy with being put into the position of being stared at by Naga-boy all day.

I didn't mean to put him there, though! I only realized it after he'd been there for, like, three hours; so sue me for being distracted by the fact that there was a Naga in my goddamn house and I was totally unprepared to keep him under sufficient lock and key!

But, he forgave me after a good dosage of puppy eyes; works (almost) every time.

So, it's late afternoon, now; I left my room to get Fin one of the cupcakes from the day before to calm him down sometime around 1:00 AM, and when I got back, Chase was gone, and the Naga was twined around a lamp and staring at Finnian again.

Snakey little creep.

I decided to move Fin's cage in light of that, where Negriss couldn't find it; I then, of course, realized that that was impossible, so I just decided to carry him around with me at all times.

That way, he can't attack _me_ because he's bound by that whole magicky deal not to unless I 'declare war on him,' and even though Fin isn't me, he's in close enough proximity to me that attacking him would essentially be attacking me.

Best I've got at the moment, really.

I only managed to get, like, three hours of sleep at best last night, so I really should be tired by now, but…I'm not. Then again, maybe I'm just rattled from the whole huge fiasco and too nerved up to sleep, even though that was, like, six hours ago.

So…I've started working with the Tongue of Saiping. Fin's hanging out in my pocket in case Snakey McSonuvabitch decides to slither down into the lab and pull something.

But, so far, this one's another pretty easy one. I mean, it's not _easy_-easy, but it's not as difficult as the matter-shifter by any means. Most animals' brains vibrate on similar frequencies, only varying a little bit between species, so I just have to come up with something that can convert the human voice into a sound on that frequency and at the same time be able to 'translate' the telepathic frequency of the animal onto the human brain wave so I can both talk to and understand other animals.

I figure two, three days tops.

Gah, I'm really paranoid about Negriss roaming around my house totally unsupervised. I need to up my surveillance so I don't lose track of him again.

I may not be able to keep him in one place, but I want to at least be able to keep tabs on where the fuck he is.

Well, in any case, Finnian's a lot more chill than he was now that he's figured out the logic of being kept on me at all times, so that's good. Snake-boy's still slithering about some place, but since he can't do anything seriously fucked up to me or Fin, I'll have to let it go for the moment.

I guess I just have to keep working on the Tongue of Saiping; not like there's much else I can do.

Fuck my life...

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	36. Feb 5, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/5/09-**

Today wasn't a _totally_ horrible day, though weird.

There was a Showdown over something; I didn't go because it was _way_ too early and I was catching up on some sleep (of which I was so cruelly deprived yesterday).

Still a little freaked about the Naga lurking around my house.

I know we're at a stalemate kind of thing and he can't really do anything to me, but it's still unnerving to know he's around somewhere.

I was scrounging in the kitchen with Fin for some food this morning when all of a sudden, the thing pops up out of nowhere like, "O Y HALLO THAR."

I'm surprised Finnian didn't literally fall off my head. Furthermore, I'm surprised _I_ didn't fall over _period._

We bantered back and forth for awhile about whether Cheez-Its were an acceptable breakfast item while Fin desperately tried to _become_ my hair.

In any case, judging by the conversation we had, Mr. Snake is quite snarky.

So that went on for about five minutes when I asked, rather politely, if he would consent to stop staring at me because it was seriously goddamn freaky.

He then proceeded to inform me, quite _im_politely, that I shouldn't flatter myself and that he was looking at 'that tasty little morsel,' indicating Finnian.

Poor guy about died of fright, but I grabbed him and put him in my pocket where he couldn't be stared at; I think he appreciated that.

This, apparently, removed all interest Negriss had in remaining there, and he slithered off someplace else.

I maintain that he is a little creep.

I got back to working on the ToS v2 after the Cheez-It breakfast (take _that,_ Snake-boy: I ate 'em anyway!) and I'm pretty much done at this point.

I went for an ear-piece/mouth-piece combo kind of thing: there's the one part that goes in the ear (the ear-piece, obviously) that can convert all mammalian and most reptilian (not amphibians, yet) brain waves into sound that the human brain can interpret as language and there's a piece that attaches to the roof of the mouth and converts human sounds into the general frequency that all animals can understand as they're being spoken.

Now I just need to take amphibians and the rest of the reptiles into account with the animal-to-human conversion, and it'll be about done! w00t!

In any case, I'll be keeping a closer eye on Finnian until I can get the surveillance system adapted to watch the snake better: I'm not letting some magic, scaly _belt_ eat my damn pet.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	37. Feb 6, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/6/09-**

Done!

So, I managed to fix the ToS v2 so that the ENTIRE reptile and amphibian kingdoms should be able to translate flawlessly with it based on how the original works, so as Queen might say, "Another one bites the dust!"

It's…sometime around afternoon right now. Negriss hasn't _graced_ me with his presence yet, so I consider the day a success so far.

Still edgy with him lurking around, _especially_ with how close the surveillance is to being updated by my builder-drones but STILL NOT YET THERE.

Oh, right, I've never written about my builder-drones before: basically, they make the really easy things that don't need much higher-thinking; like, _I_ only programmed the advanced software to keep track of Negriss' magic for the cameras while _they've_ been going around and installing it everywhere around the house.

The only reason it's taken so long and continues to do so is that there's not all that many of them (about ten to twelve), and there's a veritable crapload of practically-nanite cameras scattered around the house.

In the meantime, while they're working, I think I'm going to bring the original Tongue of Saiping back to Chase. It'll give me a chance to get out of the house for the first time in days, something that's _infinitely_ more appealing with the Naga slithering around in it, and it should kill about the right amount of time until I can actually keep track of said Naga.

Think I'll take Finnian, too; wouldn't want him to turn into dinner, after all!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	38. Feb 7, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/7/09-**

So, yesterday was…unexpected.

I went to give Chase the Tongue of Saiping back along with a spare for him to have. Demonstrated it really quick by chatting with his black jaguar (named Diol, apparently; he's not a bad guy-er, _cat,_ believe it or not); speaking of the ToS v2, I'm rethinking the mouth-piece a bit. It works, but the taste of metal is a little strong, and it's just a little bit bulky. I'm thinking I might convert it into an small ultra-thin, bacteria-resistant plastic sheet that can attach to the roof of the mouth like the original. That way, it'd be more sanitary _and_ more convenient/comfortable. I'll work on it in my spare time.

Anywho, after all that…Chase invited me to stay for dinner. _Invited,_ as in _actually wanted me to hang around for awhile._

Fuck yes! Milestone, anyone?

I mean, yeah, I was so stunned by the request that I made a total idiot out of myself, but… *cough, cough* He didn't dwell on it too overly long, so I'm just going to pretend it never happened!

In any case, we had dinner (which was a lot less awkward than one would think) and we started talking more in-depth about the Wu project. Chase decided we should nail down a solid list of them in the order they'd be replicated, and that sounded like a good idea to me, so we did.

Sapphire Dragon is an UBER no: a big, out of control dragon that thinks on its own, turns everyone to sapphire statues that become moveable, mind-controlled puppets?

Do not want.

As for the Ring of Nine Dragons…I didn't really plan on replicating it in the first place (just _thinking_ about figuring out how to make clones that aren't in permanent existence makes my head spin!), but I asked Chase's opinion anyways. He seemed to be trying to steer me away from that one, THANK GOD, meaning I won't have to deal with brain-explody difficulty.

Seriously, time-travel and matter-conversion are one thing. Making genetic replicas that actually _have_ corporeal form (i.e., not a hologram and/or illusion) that can be returned to the original genetic organism once their purpose is served?

OW.

Unfortunately, he was also kind of steering me away from the Monkey Staff (WANT; SO MUCH WANT), or if not away, then he seemed…reserved about it.

I let it drop for the moment, but I'm not giving up on the Staff just yet.

Aside from that, I decided to bring up this idea I've been thinking about for awhile regarding the Mantis Flip Coin.

It involves biological stuff, so I was thinking I'd have to work with Ashley (_hate_ that crazy cat-bitch, but…necessity, and all) to do it. We could figure out how to reproduce it together and then I figured we could incorporate it into something like stem cell research, but without the controversy which, honestly shouldn't exist considering that in the period of time when stem cells are totipotent and actually able to become ANY kind of specialized cell, there isn't actually an organism present: just a group of cells that haven't yet come together to form organs or even any kind of living being.

Gah, I'm gonna stop before I get all uppity about the religious fanatics that would rather have _real_ people living crippled and deprived of an actual _life_ than a nonhuman, collection of cells used to fix them.

In any case, I figured we (Ashley and I since she's helping, but I'm not budging on my 60-40 stance for sharing the profits) could market our version of the Mantis Flip Coin to the medical industry as miracle drug.

_Crippled? Have Spinal Bifida? Take a shot of Mantis Juice!_

Then I was thinking maybe, behind cat-bitch's back, of course, that I could sell it on the black market, too. Of course, the pitch would have to be a little different…

_Want to be a better Olympic Athlete without endless training? Pole Vault your ass out to Mars! MANTIS (all rights reserved; if you get caught, you're on your own, bitch!)._

But overall, Chase seemed to like the idea and suggested, when we get around to the Mantis Flip Coin, that I should definitely run with it and if Katnappé is at all opposed to helping out, he'll put in a good word for me.

So after that, we just wandered around his place for awhile. He was asking me personal questions, which had me creeped out and I was SURE that any second he'd kiss me and I'd wake up or that I'd never left the house in the first place and Negriss had somehow gone back on his agreement in order to bite/kill me in my sleep, thereby sending me to Heaven.

Which would've sucked, 'cause I'm not totally done living just yet.

But, it was real (I think), though I _did_ start to wonder when Finnian popped out of my pocket and started crawling on Chase's shoulder _which he allowed!_

I about _died_ of cute when Fin curled up in his hair and curled up for a nap: SO CUTE.

Of course, he got rather pissy at me for fangirling about it. I refuse to repeat his words in mixed company.

Still, I'm jealous: _he_ gets to touch Chase's hair. If _I_ even _attempted_ it, I'd probably be crippled for life if not immediately killed.

That's another MASSIVE _WANT_: it looks so soft and silky and _awesome!_ *sigh* Maybe someday…

Seriously, though, this whole things is a HUGE step in our…well, relationship doesn't sound like the right word…this is a huge step in our _acquaintance_ because it means that I am apparently no longer _completely_ intolerable to him.

I has a major happy! =D

Aside from all that, I've got my new Wu: the Golden Tiger Claws. I'm no stranger to spatial relations, so I figure only a _little_ longer than the ToS v2 took; four, five days of work tops.

Work, might I add, that will be much safer than before now that I've returned home to a fully-updated security system that was specifically designed for keeping watch over the sneaky, magical snake in my damn house.

Haven't seen him, yet, but according to surveillance, he's mostly been lurking around my room, more specifically Finnian's cage. Last I checked, he was napping there.

Somehow, I'm beginning to get the feeling that Negriss isn't just after Fin as a snack. I know that sounds weird, but I mean…King Cobra's diet consists mainly of other snakes (he's already eaten a python that I gave him since he's been here, so he's probably good for the rest of the month), and yet he's still got some…obsession with Finnian despite the fact that he _can't_ still be hungry after _that_ huge motherfucker he nommed.

I think I'm going to watch him _really_ extra-carefully from now on. I'm probably just being crazy thinking what I'm thinking, but…just in case.

Oh. Right.

I just remembered the latest letter from Dad that I got today. Apparently, he's taking a quick break from his latest expedition to come visit me for Valentine's Day.

Goddamn him. I mean, I get that he's trying to be a good dad and hang out with me and everything, but to start all of a sudden after years of ignoring me when I'd actually _wanted_ him around?

That sucks.

Not to mention the way he's going about it! He's sending me pets (in which he has _terrible_ taste) and gifts to try and bribe-win me over, and whenever he actually shows up, it's always to drag me into fun activities that 'boys my age really _should_ be doing!'

He's trying to fucking _fix_ me. Goddamn him…

Really, the fact that he's visiting on _Valentine's_ Day, just going right ahead and assuming that because I'm a gothy freak, I don't have a date (I don't, but that's not the point!) is just a total dick-move, and I bet he didn't even consider that when he did it.

Fuck.

In any case, you'll have to excuse me: I have to start working on my GTC replica while simultaneously trying to figure out how to get Negriss to cooperate while Dad visits and act like a normal snake, hopefully not killing him, either.

Then again…maybe I should just settle for the 'cooperate and act like a normal snake for a couple of days' part of the deal. At least it would cut down on the number of horrible, nightmarish incidents caused by the supernatural objects/creatures he apparently insists on sending me.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	39. Feb 8, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/8/09-**

So, today: not bad.

No Showdowns, no new magical entities mailed to me against my will, nothing terribly wrong occurring.

Y'know, except for the man who might as well have walked out of one of my wet dreams walking in on me exiting the shower.

God dammit…

Earlier today, I had started working on the GTC v2; made some good progress in that I got the concrete formulas for opening up and closing traversable wormholes (the kind of wormhole where things can go in one end and out the other unharmed). That wasn't too hard considering I'd done most of that already when I built my time-machine ages ago, but this time, I had to edit it so that the time would remain relatively the same (obviously, I don't want to use the replica to go to the store for some milk and then end up in the grocery store, but twenty years later).

Basically, I just had to switch the configuration of the formulas for time and then location so that the wormhole would take the user to a different location in the same time period as opposed to the time-machine, which takes the user to a different time period but in the same location.

Of course, it was more complicated than that, but that's the 'dumbed down' gist of it.

Back to the topic at hand!

So I was working on the mathematics before actually going into the blueprinting and then building processes when I happened to realize, in addition to my hand and wrist cramping like a sonuvabitch from all the furious scribbling I'd been doing for at least a solid hour, that I had not taken a shower since yesterday morning. Since I stopped gelling it, my hair's gotten into the habit of becoming oily and greasy fairly quickly, so now if I don't wash it daily, I look like I just dumped a gallon of hair gel onto it, ruffled my fingers through it, and then left it limp.

Suffice it to say: YUCK.

So, recalling that, I grabbed Finnian (can't leave him alone with Snakey-boy prowling about anxiously looking for him, and all) and headed upstairs to shower.

Encountered Negriss on the way up, actually, who essentially told me I looked like a greaseball and to release the 'delicious-looking rodent' to him immediately. I retorted with something to the effect of 'at least I'm not a _slime_ball like you' followed up with a, 'hell no,' and continued up the stairs.

He slithered off somewhere, probably to vandalize something in my room (he's already wrecked my alarm clock and somehow, magically I assume, ruined about half the trench coats I own with severe water damage; damn him and such).

So, I went to take a shower, and Fin asked to be placed in the medicine cabinet because it should keep him out of sight and block his scent with all the medicines and lotions and such in there, in that way keeping Negriss from finding him.

That, and I don't believe he was too keen on seeing me nude.

_I've_ been dealing with _his_ nudity from Day 1, but do _I_ get the courtesy of getting to hide in the medicine cabinet? No! (LOL, seriously, though, I kid.)

Anywho, I thought it was a pretty good idea, so I dropped him off in there behind some painkillers (which I desperately used to need after Showdowns but haven't in a long time) and some sun-block SPF a-really-high-number.

So, I shower, wash my hair, all that…

…and then I get out to find Chase there in my bathroom.

Awkward turtle DOES NOT cover that moment; not even CLOSE.

I managed to snag my bathrobe _really_ quick, but I'm almost positive he saw _something._

Screw.

But, after a few seconds of awkward staring at each other, I _somehow_ managed to convey through the embarrassment the point that I was going to go dry off and get dressed and by the time I got back, we would pretend that never happened.

That was about ten minutes ago. I just figured I should jot this down really quick because it's given me a couple more minutes to think about what I'm gonna say to him when I actually go back out there.

My strategy at the moment is not mentioning the fact that he more than likely saw more of me than he had any desire to and hope like crazy he doesn't, either.

Rudimentary strategy, but it's all I've got.

I think I've stalled long enough, though; I should go see what he wants.

I wonder what he _does_ want?

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	40. Feb 9, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/9/09-**

Today has been relatively uneventful.

Turns out, yesterday, Chase was just checking up on my progress, and since he didn't bring up the fact that he caught me nude, I didn't bother to bring it up, either, so as far as I'm concerned, IT DID NOT HAPPEN.

In any case, I've managed to get some stuff done, despite the fact that Negriss has been lurking around in the lab since the _moment_ he figured out that's where I've been going and taking Finnian.

The way he's acting is just augmenting the theory I've got going about him, but I won't accuse him until I've got conclusive evidence.

Either way, he can't touch me, so as long as I keep Fin close, there's no touching _him,_ either, even if he can verbally harass the poor guy.

Seriously, Negriss has been teasing him about hiding on me all day, and Fin's all tense about it, but I can't make him stop without physically doing something to him, and since that would almost certainly come off as a declaration of war, I can't exactly do that.

Better Finnian get teased and I feel sucky about it than the both of us get poisoned to death or worse.

But! I've been working pretty much all day; I haven't really paused for anything more than bathroom breaks and calling a bot over to send some munchables down for nomming.

I've taken a couple breaks from the GTC, but only to backtrack and…_edit,_ I guess, my ToS v2 to what I'd wanted it to be.

I managed to get that done (and sent a copy of the new mouthpiece to Chase along with quickly-scribbled instructions on how to attune the new part to the same frequency as the earpiece he already has so that they'll be compatible with each other), but as far as the GTC, I'm thinking I'm _definitely_ going to need another couple of days to finish.

I mean, when I built my time-machine way back when, it took me a whole goddamn _month._ At least three weeks of that were spent figuring out the mathematical aspect of it, granted, and now that I've already got those for the most part, I can take off that amount, but…

That still leaves me with, maybe, a week?

I might be able to speed it up a little bit considering I was actually still going to _school_ during the time-machine building, but still. Awhile.

I've talked to Fin, and he agreed to tell me when it starts getting late, but as it is, I'm gonna keep working on the GTC v2 and try to get as much done tonight as possible.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	41. Feb 10, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/10/09-**

*excited squeal*

…I suppose I should explain that, huh? Well, gladly!

So, today, I was in the middle of taking the mathematic formulas I'd figured out and making the circuitry that's going to operate the GTC v2 when my Wu alarm went off (scaring the veritable crap out of Negriss who'd never heard it before, thereby getting a vindictive squeak out of Finnian).

I considered skipping it like I did the last one, but I figured I could use a break, 'cause my brain was just about fried on intensive thinking, so I grabbed Fin and headed off to the latest Showdown, apparently somewhere in Kentucky.

A fun time was had by me! Not so much for the monks (_especially_ not for Dojo), but their misery is comparable to my enjoyment, so who cares about the rest?

In any case, I snuck up on them with the Shroud of Shadows (my version at least), tripped Kimiko so that she fell flat on her face (not all that big a loss, if you ask me) and grabbed the Wu when she dropped it.

It looked like a horse-shoe, one that's never been used 'cause it was made of this _really_ shiny gold; like _ridiculously_ shiny. Probably some kind of good luck charm, I'd guess.

Still, you should've seen the look on _all_ of their faces when I whipped off the new Shroud and, when they started in with the goody-goody banter, flipped them off!

Dojo was more pissed off than the rest of them (probably because I was corrupting Omi's mind with such a rude gesture or some BS) and he tried to get in my face about how I was a nasty little boy and such.

He pretty much knocked that off when Finnian popped out of my collar and chomped almost all the way through his tail (he was still tiny-formed).

I was almost positive I was gonna get some flack for having him around (i.e., 'how fitting that I've got a rat for a pet 'cause I'm a rat, too! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha: so funny.'), but before they could, Chase showed up.

He didn't waste all that much time with small talk and basically told me that the Wu I'd won was, for once, important, and that he wanted it.

Here's the awesome part: he didn't demand it from me; he didn't beat me up to take it…

He _asked_ me for it. Relatively politely, may I add!

Naturally, I handed it over without a fight. After all, what do I need with the damn thing anyway? No matter _how_ lucky it is, I've got my hands full with Negriss, Dad visiting in only four days, _and_ the Wu project. Besides, I bet Chase can put it to better evil use: he's had more time to become evil than I have, and even at my best (which I am certainly not at the moment with all that's on my plate), he could think of a _way_ more evil use for a luck-charm than I could.

Anywho, though…here's a basic summary of what happened from there:

Me: Here you go, Chase! *hands super-shiny-horseshoe-of-blindiness over*

Chase: Thank you, Spicer. *is gone*

Monks: WTF?

Dojo: *is bleeding from the tail and cursing at Finnian in what I assumed to be a _very_ old language*

Finnian: LOL, you fail, gecko!

Me: Alright, I'm bored with this now. See ya' later, losers, thxkbai! *leaves*

Monks: Still WTF?

Dojo: *still bleeding, cursing louder*

But, yeah, good day! I'm back home now and I've picked back up with the circuitry stuff, but I'm still nowhere _near_ being ready to start on the mechanism the GTC v2 will take (i.e., what'll take the place of claws in the replica). I'm thinking a _pair_ of _gloves_ instead of just the one set of pointy claws; more convenient and less chance of taking someone's eye out.

Welp, I'd best get to it! The sooner I get done with this, the sooner I can try to reach an agreement with Negriss that involves normal snake behavior on the fourteenth and, if it can at all be avoided, no poisoning and/or eating my dad.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	42. Feb 11, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/11/09-**

Gah…so…things aren't going so hot at the moment.

First of all, I got a letter from Dad this morning that said, in short, to expect a lovely young lady that was _dying_ to meet me. That, of course, means he's trying to fix me up with some airheaded chick and that this Valentine's visit is all just a half-baked scheme to get me to shack up with some well-bred bitch and make babies. He's probably got some excuse about wanting me to be happy and that clearly, since I'm such a weirdo and fail at life, I _need_ his help to live my life.

I…I get that he's trying, but he's _failing. Miserably._

Then, after that I tried to take my mind off of my impending doom of having to pretend I'm interested in Prada or…or Facebook, or…what the devil do teenage girls care about these days? Myspace…I don't know, I'm not really as up on the cultural trends as a teenager my age should be.

Technological trends, definitely: I _love_ keeping track of those, 'cause it's fun to see what people are losing their collective shit over as the most advanced technology on the planet and then looking over my shoulder to see the same thing, five years old, sitting on my lab table like, 'Ohhh, yeah, _that_ old thing!'

It's good to be a total fucking genius.

BUT. Back to the disappointing facts of today: so I started working on the GTC again, the circuitry/programming, and _just_ as I was almost done, wouldn't you know it that fucking Pedrosa decides I should be paid a visit and, without even a 'Howdy do,' uses his wind powers to blow the main circuit board out of my hand and as hard as was possible against a wall.

I doubt he knew what it was or how _fucking important_ to my current work at the moment, but he couldn't have picked a more unfortunate target for me. I _had_ been ahead of schedule and would've finished…tomorrow, actually, but now that I've gotta start _all_ over on that part again, I'll be lucky to finish before Dad arrives with my 'prospective bride.'

Either way, that's all he did; the bastard didn't say a word to me, just broke in, busted the circuit board, _glared daggers_ at me, and left.

Weirdo.

Anyways, I didn't want to restart that component again right away (my brain protested the idea vehemently because last it checked, the work was almost done and it hated the thought of starting over again, at _least_ not so soon). So…I had the bright idea that this might be an opportune time to look for Negriss and try to strike a bargain with him.

No dice.

He wants no part of playing nice for Dad on his own and there's nothing I can tempt him with that won't result in a dead-or-possibly-worse Finnian, so unless I hand Fin over to him, he fully intends to do as he pleases when the fourteenth rolls around and, should Dad just so happen to get in his way, he's more than likely gonna be dead.

Son of a bitch…I could probably really use that Super-Shiny-Horseshoe-of-Blindiness about now…

Well…there's really nothing left for me to do at this point. Y'know, unless I wanna make my life ten times worse by even _trying_ to fix one of the things that went wrong or build on them.

I think I'm just going to go to bed.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	43. Feb 12, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/12/09-**

More stuff happened to me yesterday after I 'went to bed.'

Just as I was getting ready for bed, Diol and a tiger I'd never seen before (apparently named Bella) suddenly showed up in my room.

Apparently, Chase had gotten the note I sent mentioning the delay in the GTC v2 because of Rai and decided that, in order to keep his lending of Wu to a minimum, both I and the project in general should be protected at all costs.

With them there, I didn't really feel comfortable going to bed, so I used the Tech Tongue of Saiping to chat with them a little bit.

At the very least, I found out that, before Chase, Diol was an Aztec warrior of the jaguar-class (fitting he's an _actual_ jaguar now) and Bella was an Indian warrior-princess. Bella, at least, didn't keep her original name from back then; makes a lot more sense, 'cause Bella is an Italian name, not Indian, so I was confused at first.

Anywho…after the origin stories, Rai came back to pay me another visit, only this time instead of just for some inexplicable reason mad at me, he was _pissed;_ like 'attempt homicide' pissed.

And me without my matter-shifter to defend myself!

I guess one of the cats must've called Chase, 'cause he was there all of a sudden and then Latin lover-boy started screeching at him louder than I've _ever_ heard Wuya do about something or other. A lot of it was in angry Portuguese, which I never _did_ get around to mastering, but when he was speaking Chinese, he got sort of confusing.

He was talking to Chase about being _dumped,_ and in the process, he called me an 'ugly, desperate floozy'.

I _may_ be desperate, goddammit, but I've been toning it down a _lot_ lately! And I'm not _that_ ugly! I mean, I don't have acne or a crazy amount of moles, or strange facial hair…

God, I'm off-track again.

So, eventually, Chase shooed him away, and, by that point in their argument, I pretty much had the main point gleaned from it: apparently, Chase was…_involved_ with Rai…like, sexually, and somehow Rai'd gotten the idea that Chase was cheating on him with me.

Don't I fucking _wish!_

I'm gonna be honest, though, it was…a little bit shocking.

_Chase_ with _Rai?_ I mean, I don't expect the guy to be shacking up with me all of a sudden, but I figured him to at least have better taste than _that!_

After that, though, I guess Chase must have noticed that my brain had stopped completely due to shock-overload, because the next thing I knew, I was in the kitchen and he was shoving a cup of tea into my hands.

I'm ashamed to say it, but I think I blacked out from the sheer 'WTF' of it all, which would explain why I don't remember walking into the kitchen with him _or_ the point when tea was made.

But anywho…we had tea and cookies for awhile (the cookies I'd made during my baking spree from a week or so back), and…well, I guess we _hung out._ I really don't know what else to call it. We had a casual conversation over the midnight version of brunch. Chase even explained that he was definitely not _dating_ Rai, just fucking him and inadvertently (somehow) giving the dude the wrong idea, which made a _hell_ of a lot more sense than that they'd been dating.

At some point, I started bitching about the whole Valentine's Day fiasco that's fast-approaching and out of nowhere, he offered to let me have dinner with him (like we did before) on that night as a way to get out of all the crap that my Dad is bringing about with his visit.

I'm gonna admit that when I figured out that Chase had been fucking (if not in a relationship with) Rai, I was…jealous. Hurt, even. I mean, how many fucking times have I daydreamed about the guy, put my ass on the line for him, and offered him a veritable _shower_ of compliments when all this Xiaolin loser has to do to get his attention is _be_ there? Ouch, Chase.

But…I'm feeling better about it now. Clearly, Raimundo Pedrosa has been stone-cold _dumped,_ and as it stands, I, instead, have got a dinner-date with Chase on Valentine's Day (only technically, I guess, but again, who gives a fuck about semantics?).

I swear to God, it's some kind of sign: it _has_ to be.

But all that was last night, in any case. Today, I've have been getting shit _done._

Turns out the fact that Chase can actually stand to be in the same room with me for a good hour and, at the end of said hour, invite me to be in the same room with him again at a later date is a kick-ass motivator, because I'm just about finished with the main circuit-board for the GTC v2 (again)! I figure that, while I'm not _ahead_ of schedule like I was before, I'm at least caught up after Pedrosa wrecked all my progress in one fell, dumbass swoop.

I'm almost _positive_ I can finish by tomorrow, and if not, then it'll be an hour, two hours _max_ on the fourteenth.

It's extremely late, but I'm feeling _very_ spiteful towards my 'friend' Raimundo at the moment, and so I'm going to send off this Biowar-bot I just built to infect him with something particularly nasty; I remember I was totally fucking _miserable_ when I had strep throat last year, so I'm thinking I'll pass on _that_ little pain in the ass.

I _definitely_ has an evil! =D

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	44. Feb 13, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/13/09-**

I…am done.

It's taken me _all_ day from around five this morning to now (oneish), but I've finally managed to finish up the GTC gloves.

They're pretty neat-looking, if I do say so myself: they're black and they've got gold plating on the fingers (the same kind of gold as the original GTC used; just as a tie-in) that ends in claws. The claws contain the main mechanism of traversable wormhole-making so they still work the same as the GTC in that it _rips_ open the portal, but I think it's more convenient with that function on _two_ hands as opposed to just one, which could be helpful if someone's after you; you know, use one to open a portal to safety and the other to open a portal to _anywhere else_ and shove whoever's chasing you into that one while you escape in the first one.

But…getting all that done so quick after having to start over has taken a _lot_ out of me. I'm not even writing this myself, I'm dictating to a Jackbot as I embark upon my arduous quest to reach my bedroom despite the fact that I'm practically dead on my feet.

Agh, when the _hell_ did all these stairs get here?

Sonuvabitch…

Well, at least Dad's not gonna be here tomorrow after I managed to convince him I had a date. He said that the young lady I was supposed to meet would be 'very disappointed,' and that he would be taking a detour in some city a couple miles from here to see the sights and _then_ come visit, but only by himself. Maybe by then I can convince him that we shouldn't spend the day in the musty old house with the killer, magical snake in it and go outside somewhere, _anywhere,_ in fact.

I should probably be bringing the GTC back to Chase now that I'm finished with it, but…holy _hell,_ there's no way. I'm fucking exhausted.

Besides…it'd be better to just get some sleep so I don't have terribly-noticeable bags under my eyes for my date tomorrow, and since I'm seeing him anyways, I can just give back the Wu at dinner.

In any case: going to bed, am not to be disturbed for at _least_ nine hours, and Jackbot, stop taking dictation and get the fuck out of my room.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	45. Feb 14 and 15, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/14/09-**

It's sometime around midnight.

I'm extremely tired and apparently only just now getting home.

I've only got one thing to write in here at the moment.

_WOW._

**2/15/09-**

*ahem*

So…dinner last night…it, uh….it went pretty well. _Extremely_ well, as a matter of fact. Chase…um, I…we… Well, let's just put it this way:

I have learned, in explicit detail, how Chase Young likes his dick sucked.

Yeeaahh… But, uh, back to the beginning.

So, the day went pretty normal for awhile. Got up mid-afternoon after the near all-nighter I pulled trying to get the Tech GTCs fixed, had a late breakfast, watched TV for an hour or so, and then decided to go rummaging through my closet to figure out what to wear to Chase's.

I couldn't wear my usual trench coat because Negriss has gotten me down to two of them, and both of them happened to be dirty and in the wash, and the rest of my outfit doesn't really look good without the coat.

Eventually, I settled on a long-sleeved, v-neck shirt, dark red, that I found in the back of my closet and based the rest of my outfit around that. The shirt was cashmere, so it was soft, but it was pretty thin, so I brought along a wool overcoat, too. I decided that jeans and boots don't really go with cashmere in the slightest, so I opted for dress slacks and shoes; they were black, along with the coat. The shirt was the only thing I was wearing that had color.

I haven't gelled my hair in months with Finnian having taken to napping in it, so I didn't start back up again, and, on a random whim, I decided not to put on any eyeliner.

I didn't really _feel_ like putting it on.

Luckily, when I got there (Fin in tow, of course), I wasn't out of place or overdressed, because Chase was wearing something aside from the usual, too. He was wearing about as much black as I was (silk, if I had to guess), with gold trim, and holy _hell_ does that man look hot in black!

I was internally shocked I didn't start drooling at the very sight of him.

But so, I got there, we did the Wu trade (the GTC for the Third Arm Sash, since that one was next in line), and I showed off the Tech GTC, along with letting him give them a try.

Apparently, he likes them, and during dinner, I was essentially commissioned to make an extra pair for him, only in dark green. I've been working on that for a lot of today, but back to this.

So…we had dinner. There were CHOCOLATE-COVERED STRAWBERRIES. I have not had them in _way_ too long: want. _So much want._

But yeah, dinner got awkward when Chase decided we should only talk about things unrelated to technology, the monks, or Shen Gong Wu…

…of which I have almost no knowledge whatsoever.

I really only know cartoons and weird animal facts aside from all the aforementioned topics that were forbidden, and I sincerely doubted Chase would be interested in hearing about the wet dream I'd had a couple days before of Mozenrath from Aladdin and Chase fighting over me before... well, before some stuff happened…*ahem*

Yeah…my subconscious does weird things; I'm not saying it wasn't a hot dream and, at the time, arousing as hell, but…it's not really good dinner conversation to say the least.

So…I went with the first weird animal fact I could think of, which involved anglerfish, at which point awkwardness ensued and I proceeded to say the dorkiest line possible in my defense:

Me: Uh, how much do you know about anglerfish?

Chase: I know they are fish.

Me: Well... um... anglerfish have a really odd partnership. When they want to mate, a male angler bites a female, slowly dies and shrivels to a pair of gonads and is carried around by the female until she is ready to mate with his remains.

Chase: *most shocked and grossed-out expression I have _ever_ seen him show*

Me: For God's _SAKE,_ Chase! You can't put me on the spot like this! I only _know_ tech, Shen-Gong-Wu, and the monks; I don't have a _real_ life! I couldn't figure out where to download one!

PALM: APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD.

I mean, he laughed a _little,_ at least, but after that, Chase decided it would be best to lift the restriction on tech, Wu, and the monks so that I wouldn't start in with anymore creepy facts.

Oh! He complimented me on my spiting of Rai the night before, which was an extremely awesome moment for me! The Brazilian asstard is sick in bed, coughing his lungs out as I write this, so I consider the endeavor a success.

For once, so does Chase. *preens*

But we had some casual conversation and, turns out I _wasn't_ crazy with my theory about Negriss after all. He doesn't want to _eat_ Finnian: he wants to _fuck_ him.

Finnian, who was in my coat-pocket hanging on a coat rack, was decidedly unhappy with this, and he only freaked out more when I had the absence of mind to wonder how they would even do it with snakes having two penises.

Goddamn weird animal facts…

Weird animal facts: We's in ur brain, ruining ur life!

Me: NUUUU!

But, so after I helped Fin to chill out, Chase made mention that he was absolutely sure of what Negriss was after because he knows what horny reptiles look like since he…*ahem* _is_ one.

He continued to say, since Rai was being an uppity bitch and he didn't want Wuya, that he was _particularly_ horny at that moment.

Naturally, I was at a loss for what to say.

He stood up and got closer to me, so I was having a subtle 'OMGWTF' moment, and then he decided to accuse me of being that horny, too.

I tried to bluff my way out of it, but he was right.

I've never gotten outright _laid,_ and since Finnian showed up, my alone-time for masturbating about _halved,_ and it all but _disappeared_ when Negriss came into the picture and I couldn't just ditch the poor rat somewhere to go be selfish.

And…the way Chase was talking right then…he was, like, growling and purring at the same time and son of a _bitch,_ I'd never heard a hotter sound in my life.

Things, uh…things got a little steamy from there...

That's about where the 'learning how Chase likes his cock sucked' part came in. I can't say it was 100% pleasant, but…it made him happy, so I did it.

He henceforth returned the favor with a blowjob of my own, and goddamn, he is _good_ at it! Though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised: he's had _centuries_ to learn.

It was pretty much just a blur of YESPLZTHXGAWDFUCKYUS for awhile. I don't remember everything all that clearly because of that, but I _do_ have the distinct memory of being made to come just from him touching my neck.

I swear to God, that bastard is _incredibly_ good, and don't think he doesn't know it, either.

In the end, though, I think I still count as a virgin. I mean, there was _definite_ sexual things going on, but, uh…he never actually…_you know._ There was…touching going on in that relative area, but no actual insertion of phallic objects…

Anywho…I woke up this morning, in my own bed, and for at least two or three hours of being awake, I could've sworn it was just another wet dream, but then Chase came by to return the clothing I'd left at his house and Finnian, who he'd felt would be safer with him while I was dead to the world and couldn't really keep him out of Negriss' way.

He left pretty quick after that; no small talk, no real acknowledgment of…_it_…I'm intensely hoping it wasn't just a thoughtless one-night-stand that he has no intention of ever following through with.

I'm not so stupid as to expect, because he had sex with me, that he loves me and that we're going to get married or some other dumbass nonsense, but I wouldn't mind a situation like Rai had: fuck-buddies.

It's not my _ideal_ situation, but it's a hell of a lot better than what I've got right now, y'know?

So, hopefully, that's not the end of that. I _liked_ blowing Chase (even if my jaw is sore as a _mother-fucker_ right now), I _liked_ what he did to me, and I _want_ to do it again, hopefully sometime in the range of 'before my life ends'.

So, I figured if I got his copy of the Tech GTC done soon, to be followed by the Third Arm Sash replica, I'd have a reason to go see him, get the next Wu, and maybe, hopefully, bring up the sex-situation and see if anything is going to happen with that beyond a 'spontaneous fuck' kind of thing.

*sigh* A technological genius' work is never done!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	46. Feb 16, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/16/09-**

So! Productiveness: I has it.

I've been making the main focus of my work today Chase's Tech GTCs seeing as I wanted to get them to him as soon as possible to maybe serve as a 'thank you' present for…well, for the Hot Night of Dark Debauchery as I've been calling it in my head.

I figure it'd seem a little…ungrateful, to say the least, for that to have happened (something I'm entirely positive _I've_ wanted longer than he did) and then to just not acknowledge it _or_ him at all after the fact.

I do _not_ want to give the impression that I'm not grateful: that would almost _certainly_ mean it'd never happen again, which is a definite _do not want_ in and of itself.

So, I finished Chase's GTC gloves (in dark green like he wanted). I picked out some really high-end leather so they look good (_especially_ with the golden claws on the fingers) and made a _couple_ of modifications that make it better for combat situations (as I figured he might want to be able to fight while wearing them).

Taking off your gloves daintily before a confrontation only looks good when you're _very_ English and intend to slap your opponent with it in declaration of a duel.

Anywho, I managed to work in a temperature regulation system on the inside of the gloves so his hands won't get hot or sweaty or anything and I put in a really light, durable, and above all flexible metal (that he shouldn't even be able to feel) inside the actual fabric of it, and because of the durability, somebody could literally stab him in the hand with a steak knife and the knife would only tear the leather before folding on the metal.

I just now sent them off with a note of their specifically-added features, closed with the necessary 'thank you' to make it clear that improving the Tech GTCs was something I did to express my gratitude for the Hot Night of Dark Debauchery as opposed to just being a suck-up like usual and trying to get in his good graces.

Here's hoping he likes them! *crosses fingers*

In between breaks with that, I've started trying to map out some work for the Third Arm Sash. It shouldn't be _that_ hard, because it'll be a lot like making an arm for a more humanoid robot in terms of function and the only outstanding difference is that I'll have to figure out how to _maintain_ that functionality when the limb in question is going to be cloth and thereby thin and not able to support itself _because_ of that thinness.

I'll figure something out, though: I'm a _genius_.

Unfortunately, I'm betting on this taking about a week and two days to finish. Conceivably, I _could_ finish it in three or four like the last Wu, but there's gonna be a decidedly _large_ distraction impeding my progress.

Dad has called to say he'll be here in the morning, and he's decided he's staying for a week.

Grah, _why_ does he decide to be a fucking parent all of a sudden when its _hugely_ inconvenient for me to do so?

Urgh…anyways…I'm going to keep working on the TAS so I can get done as much as I _possibly_ can tonight before I'm going to be frequently dragged outside where there is terrible, terrible light to singe my flesh off and made to do mind-numbing activities that he _should_ have done with me when I was seven instead of seventeen.

Fuck.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	47. Feb 17, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/17/09**

Must…commit…suicide…

I'm fucking exhausted. Seriously, I am. Dad dragged me _everywhere_ today.

So, he shows up this morning right? He gets in, I notice Negriss lurking in the shadows (likely still pissed off that I managed to avoid giving him Finnian on the fourteenth) and suggest, "Hey, Dad, how about we spend the day out somewhere?"

I had no idea how serious he'd get about it.

We went to a theater type-thing, he took me to a game (of what, I'm not sure; I wasn't even watching it seeing as I was too busy wondering if it were possible to bash my head in, take out my brain to chew on it in a desperate attempt to alleviate the throbbing, put it back, fix my skull somehow and _not_ be dead), we went to a park and started playing football with some guys he found (why, yes, I _am_ horribly bruised, thank you for asking), and then, as the almost literal 'icing' on the cake, Dad picked up a random floozy and told me to use my 'jetpack or whatever it was I had' to go home and that he'd meet me there in a couple of hours for a game of Parcheesi and a sundae.

Guess what? I'm terrible at Parcheesi and I _hate_ sundaes that don't at least have a banana stuck in it somewhere (it _didn't_, by the way).

So, I'm a veritable ragdoll on my bed right now, though my left hand appears to be working (right one's dead, though; I laid on it when I flopped onto the bed and I _will not_ move just to use it since I'm ambidextrous anyways). Dad's pleased with himself considering he got laid (he's the _biggest_ manwhore; I'm surprised I don't have any illegitimate siblings) and has indulged his duty as a father for the day.

I also lied my ass off to Negriss when I got home and told him I'd let him have Finnian for three uninterrupted hours at some point in time of my choosing if he didn't poison my dad, so that's not a huge issue anymore; at least not at the moment.

Here's the _real_ suckiest thing about today, though: apparently, Chase sent me a note thanking me for the GTC gloves (he liked them!) and inviting me to come over today whenever I got back.

The way he wrote it, it came off like he might wanna…_you know_, and I was forced to decline the invite I'd wanted since the Hot Night of Dark Debauchery _happened_ 'cause I'm sore all over, have a headache, and am mind-bogglingly _exhausted_.

I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way or anything; I really _want_ to see him, and I _definitely_ wouldn't mind any more sexual stuff, but…there's just no way tonight. No way in _Hell_.

I replied to the note in the most simplistic, honest way I could think of: "Useless tired."

So hopefully that doesn't come off like I'm purposefully avoiding him. I just figure I would be _crap_ in the sack as tired and sore as I am, and considering I'm a virgin in terms of full-fledged penetration sex, that'd only be _amplified_ by my complete and total lack of experience.

I didn't go more for _his_ sake than for mine.

But, like I said, I'm exhausted. My wrist is getting sore from the writing. My bed is _so_ fucking comfortable and warm that I don't even care that I'm not under the covers and am still fully-dressed. I'm not even gonna put away this journal.

I am just going the fuck to _sleep_ right here.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	48. Feb 18, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/18/09-**

So. Things have happened today.

To start the day off, I woke up in bed, undressed with all my clothes folded on the floor and my goggles in their proper place, along with my journal and the pen I was writing in it with last night on the bedside table.

Weird.

At first, I thought Dad, because he's the only other one home and he's been getting real…fatherly lately, so I figured he might've done something like that to make himself feel better about the fact that this is the most he's been around me since I was two.

But I started thinking otherwise when, this morning, he's all packed up to go and tells me he really _should_ get back to that dig and that I seem to be doing fine on my own.

To go from tucking me in and then splitting with barely a 'kthxbai' doesn't really make sense.

I started putting the pieces together, though, when I passed by Negriss on the way down to the lab (Finnian in my pocket) and he took one look at me, hissed, and slithered away faster than I've ever seen him slither before.

There's only one person that I know _in the universe_ that could scare a thing like Negriss into not harassing me or trying to flirt with Finnian, and that's Chase Young. I don't know why or about what, but he must've had a _talk_ with Snakey McSonuvabitch about _something_, 'cause that's the only glimpse I've had of the Naga all day; it'd make sense that he had a _talk_ with Dad, too, because yesterday he was all excited about spending the week and having 'fun' with me (actually and seriously contemplated suicide when he said that; decided against it only because it's the coward's way out, and I've decided at this point in my life that I'm done with that).

Again, I have no idea why or what Chase must've said to him, but I don't really care 'cause he's out of the way and _not_ inadvertently making my life a living Hell, so I'm grateful.

To show my gratitude, I decided to go work on the TAS some more so I could get it back to Chase as soon as possible (he seems to respond well to promptness, so…), and I headed down to the lab, crossed paths with Negriss, all that nonsense, and picked back up with where I left off before Dad showed up.

I had managed to _at least_ nail down a solid plan for what I was going to do. I decided to do a little bit of what I did with the Shroud of Shadows and a little bit of what I did with my matter-shifter and thread nanites through the bit of cloth I'd be using as the base of the TAS v2 and have it so that they respond to a series of electric currents varying in degree by stiffening and relaxing certain parts of the cloth as needed so that it can move like a limb as its supposed to.

I didn't get all that far on actually making it a functional reality instead of just an idea.

I started making some more nanites, and I had my iPod hooked up to its speakers because generally, music helps me concentrate when it comes to _really-super-ultra-delicate_ projects that involve nanotechnology, and one of my favorite songs, Dance of the Manatee comes on.

I swear it has nothing to do with manatees: it's just a title irrelevant to the actual song like 'I Constantly Thank God for Esteban' or 'Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers.'

Anywho, I'm bored and it's just me and Fin down there anyways, so I started singing along with it. Finnian likes my singing, so I didn't even ask if it would bother him.

On a completely unrelated note, I _love_ my vocal range, 'cause it's huge like _whoa_ and that's perfect for Dance of the Manatee because I can hit all the high _and_ low notes: _love_ the vocal range.

Anywho, I got towards the end of the song and, like, right before the last repetition of the chorus, the music shuts off and I'm quite abruptly bent over my lab table.

Turns out Chase likes my singing voice, too, and the bit of swaying to the music I was doing turned him on rather strongly.

I retract my 'virgin' comment fully now, because there is no way in _Hell_ that applies anymore. Yes, that's right, kids, full-fledged penetration sex, many times over a long _period_ of time.

He's bigger than me, by the way, but I expected that. I also realized at some point that he has pubic hair, which was a teensy bit odd to me as for some reason, I've always imagined him as bald down there. Huh.

Anywho! We fucked a couple of times in the lab (don't worry, Finnian wasn't scarred for life: Chase magicked him to my room before we got down to it and then later to his palace while we were doing it in there; neither were any of my newly-built nanites damaged, as they were magicked to another table), then we fucked a couple _more_ times on my bed.

I was a little…shy about getting naked in front of him because when I showered this morning, the bruises I'd gotten yesterday (which were only little reddish spots) had turned into full-blown black and purple splotches that weren't exactly attractive.

Chase didn't seem to mind them so much, though; I mean, I'm _positive_ he was staring at them a couple times, but he didn't comment or put too much pressure on them when he touched me, so I pretty much forgot all about them when he actually threw me _onto_ the table and started doing this thing with his tongue…

Suffice it to say fun was had.

In any case, afterwards I was expecting him to leave right away, but he didn't. We were laying there on my _very_ soiled sheets and I _almost_ snuggled up to him, but I stopped myself at the last second, 'cause he doesn't exactly seem like the post-coital cuddling type and I was and am _not_ in any way inclined to do anything he doesn't like that might jeopardize the sex-situation.

I guess Chase noticed, because he pulled me up against him so I had no choice _but_ to snuggle with him. He really doesn't strike me as the type for that, but I appreciated it anyways.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I just woke up around now with Chase gone and Finnian in his cage next to my bed.

I'm thinking I might go back downstairs and try to get more work done on the Tech TAS because after going to sleep in the middle of the day and waking up so late there's no way I'm gonna get _back_ to sleep for awhile, so I might as well. I figure I should _at least_ finish building all the nanites and start on weaving them into the cloth strip before I'm tired enough to go back to sleep.

Now…where'd I put my sewing kit?

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	49. Feb 19, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/19/09-**

Somehow it was not a bad day by _any_ stretch of the imagination, despite the fact that Chase didn't stop by for any sexing.

Since I woke up in the middle of the night, went back to bed around noon or so and woke up again around six in the evening I feel a little off-kilter with my Circadian rhythm all disoriented as it is, but I've made some good progress with my day…er, evening, I guess.

I managed to get where I wanted to be with the Tech TAS; _way_ easier than the Shroud of Shadows since it was a smaller piece of cloth and I didn't have to sew as many nanites into it.

After that, I took a quick break for night-breakfast and placed an order with a sex-oriented company via internet for some lube on Chase's suggestion yesterday when we had to make do with machine oil before he went to get his own lube. It was a large order (so there's _no_ chance of running out any time until the year 2011), but y'know, it doesn't much matter considering the extent with which I am a rich bitch.

Ha, that rhymed!

Anyway, I picked out some interesting varieties in lube in terms of color and flavor that I'm thinking Chase'll like, and I even got something special for me: glow-in-the-dark lube! I doubt he'll be as amused by it as I am, but maybe I can convince him to use it on April first (a double-whammy in terms of calling on a favor like that because its April Fool's Day _and_ my birthday, so odds are good I can make a case for it).

My Wu alarm went off around 8:00, but I didn't go again. For one thing, I've got enough to do as it is with this Wu project and I'd like to finish as soon as possible, and on the other hand, I'm more sore than I've ever been in my life because of yesterday (sitting down is most _certainly_ an issue) and I couldn't/can't even _think_ about fighting the monks.

So I just stayed in, working on the Tech TAS with my iPod going again and, with it on Shuffle, Dance of the Manatee starts playing.

Now apparently, I got it subconsciously engraved in my head that that song means sex because I was hard in a second before I even realized it.

I asked a bot to bring Finnian to my room so I could masturbate for the first time in five or six weeks, because the coldest shower in the world wasn't going to do shit to the boner I had and I hadn't seen or heard from Chase all day.

I finally get what people mean when the say it's not as good as actual sex, because it _definitely_ isn't, but I was way too physically overworked at the moment for actual sex and at the very least, it calmed me down enough sexually so I could get back to work.

I'm thinking I may have to take Dance of the Manatee off of my iPod just so it doesn't happen again; it'd be _really_ counter-conducive to have to stop in the middle of working on something just to beat off all the time.

But yeah, it's starting to get to be two in the morning. I'm not tired, but I think I should go to bed anyway just to get myself back on a regular schedule.

I'll pick back up on the TAS v2 in the morning and probably finish it sometime around late afternoon.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	50. Feb 20, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/20/09-**

Good day!

And by that I mean it _was_ one, not that I am suddenly some kind of British and am greeting you.

So last night, I couldn't get to sleep; like, _could not_ for the life of me do it. Chase showed up around then and before I could even say a word to him, he touched my forehead, and…

...well, I guess I was out, because I don't remember anything after that until waking up this morning.

_Definitely_ appreciated it, 'cause I'm mostly back on schedule now. I woke up around 5:00 this morning, but that only means I'm off from my usual by an hour or two which is no big deal.

Anyways, after I woke up, I made myself some breakfast (I CAN has pancakes, lol) and promptly headed down to the lab to finish up the Tech TAS, of which I've nothing to say but that it's done and works perfectly.

I was seriously like two seconds away from grabbing my GTC gloves and going to see Chase when _he_ decides to drop in on _me_!

We talked for all of five minutes: casual greetings, asked about the TAS, told him I was done, showed him how it worked really quick, he thanked me for the 'show' yesterday (apparently, he was watching me while I was beating off) and then BAM, I'm suddenly on my bed with him on top of me!

Pfft, see me complaining.

We made out and did a little groping, but I stopped him before it could go too far:

Me: Chase, wait, we can't.

Chase: And _why_ not?

Me: The last time…well, lemme put it this way: you gave it to me _good_ and I took it _all_.

He laughed and said something along the lines of 'just because the rollercoaster's broken doesn't mean they shut down the whole amusement park,' and then he blew me, for which I returned the favor.

We pawed at each other for a little while after that, and at some point, I guess he noticed the assorted case of lube in the corner of the room (I put it on express order and waved some extra money around so that half the delivery was actually overnight), because he just sort of stopped and stared at it.

I looked and realized he had to be looking at the glow-in-the-dark lube, because there were at least three or four of those ones right in the front of the case, and I just started laughing like a maniac.

Surprisingly enough, Chase started laughing like an idiot, too, and within a minute, we were just clinging to each other and cackling our evil asses off for no good reason other than GLOW-IN-THE-DARK LUBE.

Anyways, after all _that_ happened, I gave back the original Third Arm Sash and Chase said he'd get me the Fist of Tebigong next, like we agreed on our 'Big List of Wu,' and that he'd keep dropping in on me from time to time so 'I shouldn't be surprised if I suddenly begin to find myself with an increasing need to bend over more often.'

So, I figure I've officially made the position of fuck-buddy, for which I am extremely overjoyed (and not just because I've got the biggest fucking crush on the guy; even if I _hated_ him I'd be happy because that man _knows_ how to use his dick and _right_!).

Fist of Tebigong will probably be here by tomorrow morning, I've got a couple of hours left before I should go to bed, and-

Hey, look, TV…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	51. Feb 21, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/21/09-**

Chase was a little off today.

He showed up this afternoon, looking a little…well, suffice it to say pissed off.

I was particularly respectful with my words in light of that (refrained from slang, jokes, and anything that could be construed as an insult), but eventually, I guess I accidentally hit on what was pissing him off, because I asked about the Fist of Tebigong and he _scowled_ and before I even knew what was happening, I was being manhandled onto his bed and kissed hard enough that my bottom lip started bleeding the second it _half_-touched one of his fangs.

Of course, I'm a horny teenage boy, so I didn't really complain 'cause…_sex_, but usually he's…y'know, not as rough.

In all honesty, I kinda liked it.

He made it feel good anyways, even though he gripped me harder and bit me more than usual, and besides, he's pretty sexy when he's growling at me and just _taking_ what he wants…

No. Must stop thinking about that, lest I have need of fucking good ol' Leftie again.

But, so anyways, we start fucking, right? I decide to ride him, 'cause I never have before, and I wanted to know what it'd be like to be on top (if not the one who's doing the fucking) and he seemed okay with the idea even though he didn't verbally agree to it (he wasn't talking all that much, really).

After awhile, I guess Chase started getting close (I was too, make no mistake), and he started being rougher than he already was. He didn't hurt me; at least not _really_, but I knew if he kept up with that, I wasn't gonna be able to do much of anything else for a couple of days, so without even thinking, I asked him to go easy on me.

Mistake.

I was on my back faster than I could fucking _blink_ and he was _glaring_ at me. His eyes were doing that red glowing thing they do when he's like a hair's breadth from going dragon and his voice was rough like it, too.

Naturally, I was about scared stiff.

He practically roared at me, totally _furious_, talking about 'who in the seven Hells did I think I was trying to order him,' and that he 'would do as he damn well pleased and I had no say in his actions.'

That wasn't what I meant at _all_ so I tried to tell him so (just a pinch hard with the clawed hand locked on my throat, but I managed), and I got across that I only wanted him to be a _little_ gentler so I wouldn't be too sore to let him fuck me tomorrow 'cause I _really_ wanted him inside me as much as possible.

Chase seemed to like that a lot.

He calmed down, like, immediately and stopped trying to choke me, and then he gave me one of his sexiest grins and apologized for his 'rash behavior.' He also quipped on how greedy I was that I would risk his temper just so I could let him have me tomorrow.

Chase: Spicer, you gluttonous whore, if you are as intent on expressing your avarice for my cock and my come as you seem to be, then you shall have no trouble sucking my cock.

Me: *pretty much frozen by sexiest tone in the world* Um…

Chase: I'm _not_ asking, Spicer.

Me: *turned on as hell by that commandeering attitude* Okay…

So basically, I sucked him off (we'd picked the cherry-flavored lube, which was tastier than I'd been expecting of a sex-product), and upon realizing I hadn't come yet, Chase gave me a quick handjob before fucking me into the sheets to express his appreciation.

I didn't figure out _why_ he was so pissed off and on edge until after all that.

Apparently, he'd gone to go get the Fist of Tebigong, and the monks had had a bout of their incredible, reality-defying luck and just _happened_ to be at the Wu Vault, at which point they had the self-importance to think he was there to start molesting Rai again (PUH-LEASE, he's got better, now!).

Consequently, they all jumped him at once and, in the interest of not going to unnecessary troubles, Chase retreated.

Shit, no _wonder_ he was pissed if that's what happened! Chase Young _does not_ retreat! Ever! To _have_ to…

Well, shit, I'd have a wild hair up my ass, too.

But so after the sex, he handed me my GTC gloves (he'd snagged 'em before 'porting us to his bedroom) and said I could leave if I wanted.

I almost didn't, but I mean, any more sex at that point would've put me off limits for all of tomorrow which I'd almost gotten myself killed trying to avoid, and I couldn't really think of anything else to do with Chase as pissy as he was, so I decided to go.

Before I could actually go through the wormhole, though, he caught me and said thanks for letting him take his frustrations out on me sexually, that'd he'd really needed it and felt infinitely better than before, and that he apologized if he'd frightened me or hurt me at all during sex.

I was kinda touched.

I told him it was no big deal, that he was actually pretty sexy when he got a little rough, and that I was mostly undamaged.

Chase: Still, Spicer, I appreciate that you put up with me in such a mood as I was in. For your trouble… *leans in, plants a kiss on me that damn near knocks my socks off*

Me: *blink, blink* S'alright… *stumbles through wormhole like love-struck idiot*

In any case, all that's done with. I don't have any projects to work on currently (not worried; Chase'll get the Fist of Tebigong sooner or later), so…huh, well I guess I might as well go to bed.

After all, I'll _need_ the sleep if Chase intends to collect on my promise of more sexing!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	52. Feb 22, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/22/09-**

Today was…not all that great.

Chase stopped by around mid-afternoon to drop off the Fist of Tebigong (he _did_ get it like I knew he would: he's awesome like that), and then we only had time for a quickie because apparently, Wuya just unexpectedly returned to his palace and he had been meaning to have a word with her (the dumb bitch must've crossed him again; _would not_ trade places with her right now for anything).

He'd had _perfect_ timing in stopping by considering I'd been in the mood about then (I never used to be this horny before; Chase's schedule of needing sex so often must be rubbing off on me), and he was, as usual, _a God_ in bed, so when he was about to leave, I smiled, thanked him, and told him he could stop by any time.

Chase glared at me. Like, _glared_.

I thought for a second I was about to relive yesterday when he'd been similarly pissy, but then he started saying stuff about how he didn't know what I thought we were, but that we 'were in no way lovers or anything of the sort and not to get any ideas.'

I had a confused.

When I expressed such, he growled at me, "I _saw_ the look on your face yesterday, Spicer: you wore a look of _love_."

I figured it would be best to tell the truth (because I did not particularly want to find out what would happen if I lied to Chase Young's face when he already seemed agitated by whatever Wuya did and I guess what _I_ inadvertently did).

So I told him, "I've _been_ in love with you since before we even started fucking, Chase. I have no intention of ruining whatever it is we have by getting stupid and trying to push you into some kind of relationship."

_That_ startled him.

He tried to pass it off as nothing, _insisted_ that I didn't love him and that it was just a fanboy crush.

I looked him right in the eye and said, "Its really not. If it _were_ a fanboy crush, I'd have grown out of it by now, but its still there."

He was skeptical, and challenged, "Yet, in all this time, you have _never_ demanded a relationship from me."

I told him the truth, again. "I'm not stupid. If I demanded a relationship, I wouldn't even get to _fuck_ you anymore: you'd get rid of me like you got rid of Rai when he started getting uppity and assuming he had any right to determine what kind of relationship beyond sex, if _any_, you guys had. I get that I don't have a chance to be your...boyfriend or whatever you'd call it and I'm okay with that: I just want to maintain what we've got going. I won't ask you for anything more than that."

He didn't know _what_ to say to that, so I got closer to him, put my arms around his neck.

Me: I can't help how I feel, Chase: I can't control that. But I'm not _ever_ going to act on those feelings because I know _you_ don't want that. I'm not asking you to love me back. I'm not asking you to be mushy with me. I'm not even asking you to _fake_ being in love with me. All I want is for you to treat me civil outside of sex and, obviously, _having_ that sex with me when you want it.

He still didn't say anything (or move at all; he was stiff as a statue), so I upped the ante and started kissing his neck.

Me: I was in love with you all those other times we fucked, and I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable then, right? I'm okay with a purely physical relationship if you are.

He pushed me away, stepped backwards, and told me, "…I must think on this, Spicer. For now, I have Wuya to deal with: we shall talk of our situation at a later date."

And then he was gone.

I'm hoping that Chase's okay with it; me being in love with him, I mean. I was totally serious, though, and I wouldn't even _think_ of trying to push for something more than fuck-buddies unless he _explicitly_ tells me he wants me to.

Really, Chase should be _happy_ about it: I'm head-over-heels for him, so I'll do pretty much whatever he tells me to _whenever_ he tells me to do it, I'm a good fuck (and I'm sure of that, because if I weren't, he wouldn't still be fucking me), and as the cherry on top, I've expressed a blatant lack of desire to push for a romantic relationship.

I should be his _Dream Whore_!

And yet, he's gone off to deal punishment to Wuya for whatever the hell she stupidly did to cross him, and I'm here in my lab, toiling away on the Fist of Tebigong study, scared out of my mind that maybe he actually _can't_ handle us fucking with the knowledge that I love him even though I'm not doing anything about it.

I'm also pretty on edge since I keep thinking that I'm mere minutes away from him popping in and telling me it's over and that he's going back to Rai to condition him into being less of a bitch about their relationship.

Urgh. _So_ not happy about _any_ of this.

But really, there's not much I can do about it considering that I'd probably only get dumped _faster_ if I went to try and plead my case some more 'cause Chase would think I'd been lying earlier and really _was_ trying to influence him into still fucking me against his will, and besides that, I want him to make the decision on his own.

While I would be completely fucking devastated if he _does_ decide its too weird to keep sexing me knowing that I'm in love with him, I'd accept it because it'd be what _he_ wants, and what I _really_ want is for Chase to have what _he_ wants.

*sigh* I think I'm going to throw myself into my work for a straight day or two, sans sleep and minimal food. After all, the last time I did that, I forgot about everyone and everything around me and was only able to really focus on my project.

In all honesty, it might be good for me right now to dull my senses to the point my brain can't manage to form complete sentences much less continue running through fifty or so different scenarios in which I end up never seeing Chase again because of this mess.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	53. Feb 23, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/23/09-**

Plan's working pretty well already.

I think eating less and not sleeping clears my head a little, actually; y'know, before it starts making me go loopy and totally not even there, because I've gotten pretty far on the Tech FOT already.

I mean, I haven't started building anything yet, but I got a solid plan down: I figure I can use a simple base of brass knuckles and then modify it so that it functions in a similar way as the original FOT. I've decided I'm going to attach these energy capsules to them which, when pressed on, will activate a special energy-field.

This special energy field is going to be designed to translate velocity and mass into force (i.e., I swing my fist and the field picks up the increasing velocity and the second it makes contact with some form of mass, BLAMMO).

Shouldn't be too hard, I think.

If I can get that done with minimal issues, though, then I'll think about maybe adding on a function that can take incoming mass and velocity and absorb it before it hits me. More simply put, I'll be able to block some pretty powerful attacks, and the ones powerful enough not to be completely absorb by the Tech FOT won't be enough to physically hurt me…or at least not to a huge extent.

No word from Chase, yet, but then, I really wasn't expecting any.

Then again, this self-deprivation thing is doing a good job at what its supposed to do, because my brain's already starting to get this numb feeling that makes it really hard to concentrate on two things at once, and with something actively in front of me that's got my attention, I've hardly thought about Chase all day; eight or ten times max.

Finnian's not all that happy about it, though. He _was_ down in the lab with me while I was working, but when it started getting late and he tried to get me to go to bed, I refused and kept working. He didn't like being ignored all that much and started squeaking at me all pissed off. I happened to have the earpiece for the Tech TOS on (not the mouthpiece, 'cause Fin can understand Chinese anyways), and I can't quite remember just what he called me unless I want to stop working on everything and stare into space for twenty minutes trying to remember (brain is not good at thinking without sleep, and failure to multitask begins early), but I'm positive it was foul, offensive, and a very, very rude thing to say.

Eventually he started squeaking so loud I started to get a headache, so I just called down a bot to have him brought upstairs. I feel kinda bad about it, but I can only stand so much chewing out before I have to pop a couple of aspirin and pep-pills and get back to work.

Oh, weird thing, today: pink socks. I went to go change clothes really quick since I was still dressed in my _very last_ trench coat (thanks, Negriss, you dick) and jeans, so I went to put on something comfier: plain, black pajama pants, an oversized t-shirt, and a fluffy sweater. But so I took off my boots ('cause they look cool, but I'm _not_ wearing those 24/7) and went to find some clean socks to wear, and apparently, all of my socks are pink now.

Something red probably got in with the wash, but that's weird because the bots that take care of the laundry are specifically programmed to separate the darks from the lights, so they almost _definitely_ wouldn't have put one of my shirts in with the socks.

Oh well; one of 'em probably just has a minor malfunction. I'll take care of it later.

So, anyways, I'm making some progress on the Tech FOT, Finnian's chilling in my room under heavy guard (_not_ the same bots that Negriss killed the hell out of last time; I built some better ones that I've tested to actually _work_ against his kind of magic), I'm wearing pink yet comfy socks, and…what else is important?

Oh, yeah, Chase; maybe he'll stop by tomorrow…

…or maybe never.

*sigh* Back to business.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	54. Feb 24, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/24/09-**

Tired.

Seriously tired.

Got some of the building done for the Tech FOT, though. Not much, but some.

Kept hazing in and out, which made it kinda hard to concentrate. Actually half-fell asleep for two minutes _standing_ at my lab table. Woke up and smacked myself in the face hard enough that I wouldn't conk out again.

_Really_ can't afford to be too rested/coherent; start thinking about Chase, and mild depression sets in when I think about how fucked up I'll feel if he really _does_ end up rejecting me.

FUCK.

Hazed out again. God dammit. Can't-

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	55. Feb 25, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/25/09-**

Lack of Chase's presence: not so bad, actually.

And before somebody goes trying to say that I would _never_ say that, and "Who are you and what've you done with Jack?" I have logic to back up that statement.

I woke up around three today to find myself stripped down to my skivvies and in bed with all my blankets piled on top of me.

I was understandably 'WTF'ing about it for awhile, but it didn't take me long to put the fact that I'm a NOT-sleep-deprived genius to use and logically figure out that Chase must've knocked me out like he did that one night and put me to bed. I mean, it's not like anybody else is in the house except me, Finnian, and Negriss, and the latter wouldn't _want_ to do anything to help me and the former _couldn't_, so that logically leaves Chase.

I thought about that for a good hour, having some night-breakfast and just sort of staring at the TV screen while some mindless show was on. Chase is complicated, and to even get remotely _close_ in guessing the meanings behind what he does unless they're explicated takes some time, even for a genius.

So, I thought about it and came up with this: he's not gonna dump me.

That wouldn't fit with him at all, because if he was just going to stop fucking me and end 'us' so to speak (_not_ as in a relationship 'us,' by the way, in case anybody thinks I'm getting Pedrosa-uppity), he might've looked in on me while I was loopy just to make sure I wasn't plotting against him or something since people really have a tendency to do that to him, the logic of which I cannot understand _at all_, but there's no way he would've even _half-_cared much less intervened and made me conk out for real instead of the 'hazing in and out' I'd been doing.

Too bad I was writing in pen yesterday, as a side-note. That cross for the last 't' I wrote turned into a huge line on the paper when Chase must've knocked me out.

But back _to_ Chase while I'm on the topic: I don't think he'll dump me because of the aforementioned reason. I'm not going to read into it like some lovesick fangirl might; I know that just because he was…concerned over my lack of sleep and did something about it, that doesn't mean he's about to change radically and get all lovey-dovey all of a sudden, or that he already is and is expressing his affection secretly.

He's still not the type to be in love. He's still the powerful warrior he's always been. He still has no interest in some kind of relationship commitment.

He's still Chase Young.

I know that (probably because I have more than one brain cell), and I _respect_ it, as a matter of fact! That was a huge part of his appeal when what I felt for him _was_ just a fanboy crush: he was, is, and always will be untouchable in a romantic sense.

That's fucking _fascinating_ to me. I guess the 'you always want what you can't have' thing is true, but even though I'll probably never get him, I think I could die happy just knowing I was a good fuck for him.

ANYWAYS. So, I'm not reading into the whole thing like that because I know its stupid and borderline impossible, so instead, I figured out that Chase isn't about to dump me because he was concerned for my health. He wouldn't give a flying fuck in _space_ about my sleeping schedule (or rather, the lack of it) if he didn't need me to be relatively healthy for his purposes.

Considering I can't fight for shit and be physically useful to him in that field, that only leaves the conclusion that he wants my body in unexhausted condition so _he_ can use it: _sexually_.

I felt a lot better figuring that out, because it means that Chase _must_ have already decided he's not going to stop fucking me and is only narrowing down the specifics for himself of how its going to work between us.

All I'd wanted from the beginning was the continuation of the fucking, so no matter _how_ he decides to handle our interaction outside of sex from now on provided he's not gonna, I don't know, beat me severely or something and is at least civil, I'll be happy with what I got.

That said, I've made some _major_ progress in the Tech FOT, and have finished the main function and am already beginning to incorporate the function I'd previously said I was only _maybe_ going to add.

In layman's terms, I'm technically done with the replication part of the Wu since I _know_ how to make it function as a shield even though I haven't totally finished that part yet, but the point being that I don't really need the _actual_ Fist of Tebigong to finish up.

Because of that, I've sent it back to Chase though not in person; he's probably still debating a little on what I'm going to be to him and would probably be ticked off if I interrupted that. Along with the Fist of Tebigong, I decided to include a note and a little gift.

The note said: "Sorry I'm in love with you. You can has." _What_ he can has is a veritable crapload of cupcakes.

When Diol and Bella were guarding me back when Rai went apeshit on me about Chase, one of them mentioned he likes cupcakes, so I figured that might be a good way to coax him out of whatever contemplative snit he's in and get him to come over here and tap my ass like he _should_ be doing.

Really, though, I went _all out_ on the cupcakes. First of all, I made as many as was humanly possible in a single evening, and second of all, I made as many kinds as I knew the recipes to. There were arrowroot glazed, butter cream, chocolate chip, ginger-apple, strawberry cream tea, red devil, even tiramisu Italian trifle!

Then, after all of those (of which there are entire _batches_, not just one of each), I made three special decorated ones that I put in the exact middle of the bunch of them. All three of those cupcakes were just chocolate with honey in place of frosting, but two of them had a little cat stuck on top (made painstakingly from crystallized sugar, thank you very much); one was a tiger and the other was a leopard, both of which stood at attention in the classic 'RAWR' pose of them…well, 'RAWR'ing.

The third one had a crystallized sugar decoration, too, but this time, I made it two roses: one dark pink and the other coral. Dark pink roses are representative of gratitude (and I _am_ grateful to him; for making me go to sleep last night, for deeming fit to fuck me in the first place, and for this whole Wu project in general), and coral roses are representative of desire (and I definitely _desire_ him, too).

Hopefully, Chase'll like the gift _and_ get the subtle message in the rose-one, 'cause if he doesn't hurry and make up his mind about me soon, I'm gonna die of blue-balls over here.

Mmmm….I may have to jerk off, actually, now that I've started thinking about Chase's cock…

Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have to. Like, _right_ now.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	56. Feb 26, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/26/09-**

FUCK YES!

I just so happen to be having the Best Day Ever (*cue SpongeBob music*, lol, I fail!) and cannot actually think of something that has gone wrong today.

…well, unless you count the fact that I kinda shocked myself while working on a bot, today, and burned my finger, but that's just one little thing, so fuck it!

So, back to the beginning of today!

Woke up, watched TV, did some stuff, almost went back to sleep because it was a blizzardy-ass day outside, but decided I should maybe make some more of the bots that are equipped to handle Negriss, 'cause there's only ten of 'em as is, and I thought Finnian would feel safer with a few more around that could keep him from being raped/eaten.

In any case, I'm down in the lab, working on upgrading one of my regular robots to 'Can Kick Negriss's Scaly Ass' status, and my hand, like I mentioned already, slipped a little bit and I ended up zapping my finger on an open wire.

I pulled my hand back in a second (with what some might call a whimper but I refer to as a manly squeal, thank you) and popped my finger in my mouth so I could suck on it until I could get a band-aid or something.

Imagine my (pleasant) surprise to have my wrist grabbed and my finger pulled out of my mouth to be put into an entirely different one with the statement of, "Don't trouble yourself, Spicer; allow me..."

And _ho-lee shit,_ I had no idea I could actually get hard _and_ come within a second of realizing it was Chase sucking on my finger.

Me: _D-damn_, Chase, do you always make your fuck-buddy come so quick?

Chase: Consider it payback, Spicer, for making _me_ come with those cupcakes of yours.

Me: …What?

Chase: Your expertise at baking has proven skillful enough to bring me to a dry orgasm.

Fuck if that isn't the best compliment to my cooking skills I've _ever_ gotten!

Not to mention that it became one of the most arousing things I've ever known upon realizing that _I_ made _Chase Young_ come without so much as touching him; hell, I wasn't even within twenty _miles_ of him!

Insta-boner if I'd ever had one.

So in any case, he proceeded to prove me right in that he wasn't dropping me as his sex-source by fucking me up against a big machine I've got in the lab (is it sad that I have absolutely _no_ idea what it does and haven't been able to figure it out for two years?).

I think 'stand and deliver' is his favorite position if I were just going by the incredibly _satisfied_ growls and purrs he was giving me.

Luckily for him, then, that the machine (despite the fact that I have no idea what it does) was on and emitting heat, so my back didn't get uncomfortably cold from being pressed up against it and that I stopped him when he tried to take off the sweater I was wearing at the time so it could cushion the force of being rubbed against the machine so hard.

Chase wasn't all that happy when I'd first suggested leaving it on, but he warmed up to it considerably when he realized he could have me in what I still assume is his favorite position all the way to _orgasm_ and not just _half-way_ there before having to move elsewhere.

Needless to say I practically ripped the thing off when we were done so I didn't pass out from overheating, but it did what it was supposed to do, so whatever.

After that, he 'ported us to my bed and we fucked some more (a _lot_ more) and then, when we were totally too tired to fuck anymore, he decided to explain the conclusion he'd reached in terms of 'us.'

Apparently, Chase has determined that we will maintain our relationship as is, specifically the sex, but that he would not now nor ever concede to any whims I might have of him being my boyfriend and going on dates ("or whatever the devil it is you teenagers are supposed to do as a couple").

I told him I was fine with that, and decided that, since making out wasn't strictly a boyfriend-girlfriend (or boyfriend-boyfriend, I guess) thing to do, we could kill some time with that.

At some point, he paused right in the middle of it and mentioned offhandedly that he'd been smelling my scent around the house a lot, but like I'd burned myself or something.

That seemed weird, but then I remembered that I actually _had_ burned my hand earlier and brought it to attention.

Chase seemed to accept that and courteously magicked my finger mostly healed and put a band-aid on it so it could finish healing on its own, for which I said thanks, and he said he should probably get going.

Me: Sure thing, Chase. Oh, and hey, if you ever want me to bake you some more cupcakes, just ask!

Chase: *hiss* _Don't_ tempt me, Spicer. I doubt you'll enjoy sex with me so much when my warrior-body becomes morbidly obese from your damnably delicious pastries!

Me: *LOL* Don't worry, I bet I would; just gimme a couple days to get into the 'chubby-chaser' mindset!

Seriously, though, I could care _less_ what he looks like. I mean…_Chase_.

I almost get hard just _thinking_ about him, and when he's actually _there_, I get hard before I even know I'm horny!

Anywho, good day overall: was promised the next Wu (Orb of Tornami) sooner or later, got an owie sensually made all better, and best of all, I finally had it confirmed that I get to stay Chase's fuck-buddy.

Yay, today!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	57. Feb 27, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/27/09-**

Well. Nothing monumental has happened today; haven't had any contact with anybody today or anything.

I've just been practicing.

Practicing what, you may ask? Well, now that Chase and I are officially fucking again, I decided to check out some internet pr0ns to see if I could find something not incredibly gross and disgusting and maybe a little exciting to surprise Chase with the next time we have sex.

I thought of it yesterday when we were fucking and I figured out that Chase _loves_ it when I roll my hips and I decided it'd be a more convenient way to find some stuff he might like without having to accidentally stumble upon it.

Among some of those gross and disgusting things (Louisiana hot pocket: EWW to the nth degree), I managed to find this thing that you can do during a blowjob that I'm almost _positive_ he'll like: deep-throating.

Apparently, its where, while blowing a guy, you relax your throat muscles and hold back your gag-reflex so he can fuck your mouth more deeply. It's supposed to feel really good for the man (or I guess in this case, the man _acting_ as the man, since _both_ of us have an X and a Y chromosome), so I figured it'd be worth a shot.

So basically, all of today, I've been practicing with some handy-dandy bananas (not little plantains, either; huge, _Chase-sized_ bananas). Keeping my throat loose around it was the easy part; the hard part was figuring out how to ignore my gag-reflex, because my brain's first impression of putting something that big in my throat is naturally 'un-chewed food, regurgitate, chew, and swallow again,' which is _not_ the desired effect here at all.

I think I've got it down, mostly. I'm _definitely_ ready to give it a try tomorrow (providing Chase shows up for some fucking, of course), even though I _might_ still end up gagging a little at first.

I can _so_ not wait to see the look on his face when he realizes I'm not just going to be using my lips and tongue!

This is gonna be fun…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	58. Feb 28, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**2/28/09-**

Today was actually pretty interesting, believe it or not; probably because I've never seen Chase barfing like a freshman before.

Anyways, _the second_ Chase showed up in my room this morning, I pounced on him. I was eager to see if he'd like the surprise I'd been practicing for him.

He did! I went down on him and just acted like it was the usual kind of blowjob he got from me, y'know, just lips and tongue, and then I half-looked up, smirked around my mouthful and deep-throated him.

The look on his face was fucking _beautiful_! Those gorgeous golds went wide as the notion of _HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHEN'D HE LEARN **THAT**?_ set in, and before he could even say anything to that effect, I swallowed and he _roared_; I think he almost came, too, but he lasted another minute or two before he actually did.

…then he surprised me by pulling my hair and demanding to know where I'd picked up the skill.

I told him about how I'd been practicing all of yesterday 'cause I figured he'd like it, and he let go of my hair and said the equivalent of, "Oh, okay; carry on, then."

What weirded me out about that was that the way he asked that…well, it almost came off like he was _jealous_ of whoever I'd learned it from (_before_ he found out that that 'who' was an 'it' and was a banana, of course).

Hell, I must be a better lay than I thought if he's so pissed at the very _thought_ of me pleasuring someone else besides him! *has a smug*

So, after the first blowjob, we had some sex (a _lot_ of sex in which I used what I learned yesterday more than once), I had a not-stupid version of a Brain-Blast at one point (I'll go into it later), had some more sex, nommed some pizza, and then got around to what made Chase vomit before having sex again.

So! Details.

Sometimes, out of nowhere, I get these random inspirations. They _usually_ don't have anything to do with what's going on around me or what somebody just said/did (though this time it was triggered by the afterglow of a _really_ good orgasm): they're just randomly-triggered and I have to get _everything_ I just thought of down on paper in detail or else I'll lose it forever. Think Sam Coleridge's "Kubla Khan": he started it after he woke up from an opium dream, his high wore off, and he never finished it because he could never get back what he'd wanted to write.

Same concept with me, only my inspiration has nothing to do with opium…or normally not anything in particular, really.

But my idea that I got in mid-sentence with Chase after a round of sex was a THING-FINDER. Sounds stupid, but let me explain it.

What the Thing Finder will do once I have it built is be a locator for _any object_ someone can think of by seeking out the chemical or aural signature typical to that object. I've decided to add some 'search settings' to it when its finished so that if whoever's using it knows some more of the specifics that whatever the basic object is (i.e., user had contact with it sometime in the past week, colored blue, originally belonged to so-and-so, etc.). I figure it'd be pretty useful in a lot of ways, specifically to me who'd lose his head if it weren't attached.

That, and it'll be indispensable for Showdowns if I know what the Wu is supposed to look like so that I can specify that in the search settings and know its precise location at least a good ten minutes before the Xiaolin losers do.

I've been working on it a lot of today (after Chase left), and I figure I'll send him one, too, seeing as he's the inspiration for it _and_ he'll have some more use for it than me considering that he probably knows what all the Shen Gong Wu look like and will be able to use it more effectively.

He'll have it on his doorstep by tonight!

Anyways, so let's rewind to when Chase and I finished the pizza (never thought I'd _ever_ see Chase Young eating pizza _in my life_; it really just seems like a teenager food, I guess).

So, he mentions again that he _really_ liked that I went to the trouble of learning how to deep-throat on the whim that it'd make him happy, and the following conversation ensued:

Me: Glad you like it. I spent some time on the internet, looking at porn videos. There are a few things I wouldn't mind trying, but some are just _flat out_, _God_ that's just _wrong-_

Chase: Like what?

Me: Welllll... I dunno. I mean, you've been around a while. Some of this stuff you probably _invented_, for fuck's sake, but not the _really_ gross stuff. Actually, I'm pretty sure one of 'em was invented by the Germans-

Chase: _What_ was?

Me: *speaking as quietly as possibly* Louisiana hot pocket…

Chase: *annoyed* WHAT?

Me: Louisiana hot pocket!

Chase: That doesn't sound German. What-?

Me: It's when a man shits in a woman's vagina and then fucks her.

I had no idea Chase could teleport so fast as to leave a cloud of _dust_.

He was in the bathroom, as I stated earlier, puking his guts out.

I did the first thing that came to my mind and held his hair out of his face and rubbed his back.

I understood totally: the first two seconds of the clip I found (the actual _shitting_) had me running to the bathroom and then when I came back to turn it _off_, the couple was fucking and you could see the…

Oh _God_…I think I have to run to the bathroom again just _thinking_ about it…!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	59. Mar 1, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/1/09-**

I can has pleasant surprise!

So today, I woke up this morning to find Chase on top of me, nose to nose and just _staring_; waiting for me to wake up.

Naturally, the first thing out of my mouth was, "…hi."

He kissed me hard, and before I really knew he'd done it, I was naked and he was stretching me with a lubed finger (chocolate-flavored this time, *wink*).

He's getting really good at stripping me naked and getting me ready for sex without my knowledge until it's already done.

Anywho, after that, he poofed some clothes on me with his magic. I think he made it so that it'd be my _favorite_ clothes, too, because I ended up in my 'Mutants for Nukes' t-shirt with the three-eyed skull on the chest and the nuclear hazard symbol on the back all in neon-yellow. I _love_ that shirt. No trench coat, though, because Negriss decided to take the opportunity while I wasn't wearing my last one and was out cold to destroy it, meaning I am officially _out_ of them.

Oh, well, I guess.

But so Chase dressed me magically, and all of a sudden, we were in my lab…or at least I _thought_ it was my lab until I realized that it didn't have any of my machines in it and was pretty much bare.

Pleasant surprise time: Chase was so pleased with me in the past couple of days (the cupcakes, the thing-finder, the sex, etc.) that he decided he would prefer it if I was consistently in a closer proximity to him and he could use me at his leisure.

He built me a lab _in his palace_.

YAY FOREVER!

I'm excited, myself, 'cause it means I've reached the level of usefulness at which Chase allows his allies to live with him, and for my lab and my new bedroom to be where they are (a floor directly below the main foyer and across from Chase's respectively), that means I'm at a seriously _special_ level of importance.

No matter _how_ useful Wuya was to Chase at any given time, she was _never_ roomed so close to him (and I know for sure because she used to bitch about it whenever Chase would dump her and she'd fall back to living/working with me).

My bots are moving all my necessary stuff from my old lab to my new lab as I write this, and now that I've gotten mostly settled, Chase has given me my first task as his live-in ally: bake him a batch of cupcakes.

Seems he's about done with the cupcakes he _used_ to keep around the palace before mine and now that he's got me, he refuses to accept anything less than my awesome baking skills.

Now the only question is what kind to bake.

Hm...

I'm thinking some more tiramisu Italian trifle!

*scurries off to have a baking-gay*

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	60. Mar 2, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/2/09-**

I had fun today. I am really _loving_ that I get to live here with Chase now!

So, last night, I got woken up by a certain horny dragon-lord with a blatant desire to fuck: YAY.

It wasn't quite as out of nowhere as waking up to find him on top of me like yesterday morning since I'm not totally used to my new room, yet, and woke up on my own the second the door opened.

I sat up in bed, acknowledged him politely and proceeded to ask what he was doing in my room.

He avoided the subject for a few seconds, only long enough to fake idle conversation and ask how the cupcake endeavor was going. I told him I'd finished about three or four batches for whenever he wanted them and would bake more if he asked.

He didn't ask me to, but he _did_ ask what kind they were. Apparently, _the_ sexiest answer I could've given him at that moment was 'tiramisu Italian trifle,' 'cause he _pounced_ and started tearing off my clothes, all the while growling very filthy, very _hot_ things about what he wanted to do with/to me in my ear.

Didn't take long to get hard, I can tell you that much: two, three seconds, _tops_.

Luckily, I'd been pretty much expecting him to come for more sex that night, because we'd only fucked in the morning, and since we _started_ he was never a once-a-day guy. More like five-or-six-a-day, really.

But so anyway, I'd figured he might show up sometime that night, so I'd put some lube under my pillow just in case, so we'd not only have it on hand, but it'd be warm and ready for use.

Chase also seemed incredibly excited at the type of lube I'd picked out: the glow-in-the-dark stuff.

It was a fun night, to say the least, and by the end of it, I could've walked into a pitch-black, light-sealed room and you'd be able to see _every_ nook and cranny. Chase made something of a game out of how many places on me he could make glow and with what body parts.

If it _was_ a game, he _definitely_ won.

So then after all that, I went back to sleep, stayed asleep until about noonish and then _forced_ myself to get out of bed so I could make another two batches of cupcakes to even them out to at least five, and then was shoved onto the kitchen table and fucked to oblivion (covered in flour and still wearing my apron, by the way)!

After that, Chase cleaned us up really quick and 'ported us to his bedroom for more fucking, and then when we were lying there in between sex-sessions, I was hit with an honest question.

"Hey, Chase, do you have any sexual fantasies?"

Turns out he does!

On the top of his list were tying me up (with my permission, of course; he doesn't do the rape thing) and drizzling chocolate or honey or something similarly sweet all over me and licking it off.

Naturally, to both of those I responded with a resounding, "YESPLZ," and he gave me a look that said he was pleased with my answer and promised that, in that case, those would happening fairly soon, if not tonight.

Another one of his that he's had the thought a couple of times to fuck me while I'm sleeping; that I looked 'particularly desirable in slumber.' I also agreed to that one (I mean, seriously: if he's _actually_ fucking me while I'm asleep, then I'll at least have _some_ excuse for dreaming about him fucking me all the time), but he eventually declined that one.

Chase: No, thanks. If I wanted to fuck a lifeless shell, I'd fuck Wuya.

Me: Wait, didn't you used to?

Chase: Only because you hadn't grown up yet.

Me: What about Rai?

Chase: What about him? I made do until I found someone worthy of my cock.

It was about then that I mwee'd like a dork and, to make up for that 'in love with him' part of me surfacing so blatantly, I deep-throated him again.

He _really_ likes it when I do that, so clearly, Mr. Banana was a helpful practice-subject!

After that, he vaguely mentioned (with CLEAR purpose in mind; he wasn't fooling anyone) that he'd heard of a brandy butter cream cupcake that was supposed to be delicious, but that he hadn't ever tasted one he quite liked.

Chase: *BIG FLAMING HINT FOR ME TO GET MY FINE ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE HIM SOME THAT HE LIKED*

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped some clothing on so I could get to it, brought Finnian (who'd been brought over with all the other stuff I'd wanted) with me into the kitchen, and made him some of the brandy butter cream cupcakes that Granny Spicer had taught me how to make when I was just a budding evil genius.

Oddly enough, she promised that they'd knock the socks off any man I fancied someday. I guess I was an obvious fag even _then_!

But, Granny did _not_ disappoint, and one bite of it had Chase moaning and 'porting me to his bedroom again for another fuck (also the last of the night)!

He's a randy dragon, that's for sure; what's even _more_ certain is that I could not be happier that he is!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	61. Mar 3, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/3/09-**

Today wasn't _too_ bad; at least the first part wasn't.

So, I woke up this morning and was gifted with an invite (via Diol) to have a nice, sit-down breakfast with Chase.

Awesome, much?

But it got better! So I got dressed (not very well; just pajama pants and a shirt) and headed to the dining room to verify that _yes_, I would _love_ to have breakfast with Chase, and when I got there, I came _this_ close to gaping like an idiot at the spread upon the table.

Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, crêpes, a million different kinds of fruit, and to top it all off, a plate of the cupcakes I'd made yesterday (naturally about a foot away from where Chase was sitting).

I not only almost gaped, I almost started _drooling_.

...what? I like food.

So, nomming commenced along with casual conversation, and I noticed him eat one of my cupcakes and actually have to _hold himself back_ from moaning.

I AM A CUPCAKE _GENIUS_! Perhaps even a _GOD_!

Anywho, though, I guess at some point during breakfast, I reached across the table to snag some more bacon and the shirt I was wearing was a little big on me.

It was actually Chase's; he left it in my room last night after fucking me there and then dragging me off to screw in this sexy-awesome bathroom he has: _steamy evening_ figuratively _and_ literally.

But anyways, because it was big on me, it slid down my shoulder a little while I was trying to get to the tasty fried meat and Chase gave me that smirk he's famous for and commented on how attractive I looked fresh out of bed, hickeys and bite-marks on my neck and wearing his clothing.

I wasn't too terribly hungry anymore, so I decided to make the comment that I bet I'd look _more_ attractive _without_ his clothing on.

He was inclined to agree in his own horny way (and naturally expressed it likewise)!

After we had sex on the floor of the dining room once or twice, he handed off the Orb of Tornami and said he'd leave me alone for a couple of hours so I could actually get some work done on it.

I didn't really see why. It was an easy one for me; _so_ easy, in fact, that I could probably have finished it as well as I did during the four or five hours in which Chase wasn't in the same room as me as I could've if Chase were fucking me over my lab-table the whole time.

The Wu pretty much just involves regulation of hydrogen bonds, and hydrogen bonds are most often very _weak_ bonds, meaning easily broken and rearranged in any configuration I see fit.

I dealt with stronger bonds trying to figure out how to make my matter-shifter go intangible!

The whole thing is even easier when you consider that there's pretty much all the components for water _in the air_, so it wasn't hard to figure out how to use electrical pulses to undo and reconfigure the oxygen and hydrogen bonds in the air into H2O which will then be further regulated by more pulses which will serve to do the breaking down and rearranging thing I mentioned earlier.

In two out of the five hours I was left alone in my lab, I'd figured out how to 'summon' water from thin air and manipulate it to my will.

Ice was only a _little_ more difficult, as it involves lowering the temperature _quickly_, while the water is still in motion, but I managed it with only a little bit of trouble: my remaining three hours (which included a twenty-minute, 'FUCK THIS, I'LL DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR AWHILE' period).

Not only am I a Cupcake Genius (/God), but a Mechanical one, too!

Chase was certainly surprised to check in on me after the five hours, about to ask how I was progressing only to have the original Orb of Tornami tossed at him over my shoulder as I casually informed, "Done."

This was a definite good thing, as he complimented me briefly on manufacturing my own version so quickly before telling me he wished to try something and promptly using his magic to take us to the foyer…

…where he just as promptly had a blindfold over my eyes and my arms pulled above my head with silk rope magicked to the ceiling and _just_ short enough to have my toes off the ground.

It was apparently sexual fantasy enactment time, because he then pressed me up against a wall and had me, moaning and growling my name in a way that had me _sure_ I wouldn't last very long, _especially_ not with how _intense_ it felt with my sight blocked and being unable to move.

I lasted long enough, though, at least. I'd been doing good right up until he snarled something about how totally helpless I was to stop him from fucking me and that he was the one with complete control, and _fuck_ I love that domineering part of him so _much_…!

Enough, in fact, to come without a single touch to my cock and then come again when Chase came from _just_ the knowledge that _I_ made him come that hard and that it was _my_ name he was growling.

What I really like about sex with Chase, now that I think about it, is that he always makes sure I come first before he does. I know he could orgasm a lot sooner than he does if he wanted to, but he doesn't because he wants to make sure _I'm_ enjoying the sex, too.

That's fairly considerate of him when one takes inventory of the fact that he's the most _EVIL_ man on the planet and could easily satisfy himself using my body and leave me with blue-balls.

But then again, that's probably one of the evil things he considers to be 'crossing the line,' so to speak. His honor-code, despite the fact that he's Heylin, is rock-solid and certain things are just too fucked up for him to do.

Sexual violence seems to be his biggest NO-button: physical injury (not intended to cause pleasure like biting and scratching and such; full-blown smacking around) during intercourse, trying something out of the box that both partners haven't explicitly agreed to beforehand, but the biggest NO for him is definitely rape.

As far as Chase cares, it's a vile, crude, and sickening act only resorted to by stupid, violent animals with a desperation for proving their power through corruption of what is meant to be one of the most pleasurable and natural acts on Earth, _not_ something that should be taken by force and made into a painful nightmare for the victim.

He's got pretty strong feelings on the topic, yes.

But! Edging away from that, Chase said he wished to act out another sexual fantasy upon me and took off my blindfold (because he wanted me to _see_ what he'd be doing to me) before covering me in what he said was Honey Dust.

I managed to gather that it was some kind of flavored powder before I stopped thinking entirely at the sight of Chase lifting my leg and licking some of the powder off of my inner-thigh.

I was still tied up, mind you, so I couldn't do much else but moan and occasionally shriek as he licked the Honey Dust off of me _torturously_ slowly.

*sigh* I _really_ wish I could've found out how that might've ended.

Unfortunately, Chase and I were interrupted by one Master Monk Guan, coming for revenge of some sort, I assume.

He seemed a little surprised to see that it was _me_ Chase was debauching. I guess he was expecting it to be Rai, still; also likely that was the very reason he'd come to challenge Chase in the first place, seeing as Pedrosa's one the players on the whole Xiaolin 'Hooray for Fake-Good!' team.

Chase was not all that happy about the unexpected visit.

I was untied, unpowdered, and dressed in half a second flat (I guess in case things had escalated and I desperately needed to flee the Mountain in a hurry and wouldn't have to do so naked and a bit itchy) and he _roared_ at Guan; something along the lines of, "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M GETTING _LAID_ RIGHT NOW?"

The guy blinked, sputtered like he had no idea what to say, and that just pissed Chase off even more because it was like we hadn't even been interrupted for a _reason_, and while he _just_ managed to keep human form, his eyes went all dragony and he attacked Guan like the fucking _awesome_ Heylin warrior he is.

When they took it outside, I followed instead of staying where I was because…well, 'cause Chase is _hot_ when he's trouncing someone, and I was still hard, so…

Anyways, the whole fight climaxed in Chase knocking Guan down onto his face and then kicking him (square in the _ass_) off the Mountain. That was about the time _I_ climaxed, too, just from watching.

I didn't know until today that it was possible to laugh at someone's hilarious misfortune _and_ have an orgasm at the same time.

After that, he pounced on me (high on battle-lust, I assume) and we fucked right there and of the cliff-face out in the open and everything.

In the middle of it, I started babbling mostly-nonsense about how I _loved_ it when he got all vicious and powerful like that, and…well, I accidentally let _my_ utmost sexual fantasy slip out.

When I asked him yesterday about _his_ sexual fantasies, I was really kind of…testing the waters. I wanted to see if he had any really out-there ones that would indicate mine might be acceptable to mention, but…tying me up? Licking things off me?

_Tame_ in comparison, especially considering that I've decided my only real sexual limits are shit-play, threesomes, and bodily fluids outside of semen and saliva.

I was glad Chase didn't reciprocate the question yesterday because I didn't think he'd be okay with it considering how out-there and decidedly not-standard it is.

"Fuck me like a dragon" just…

...it just slipped out...

I realized what I'd just said and slapped a hand over my mouth, but obviously, it was too late, and Chase had heard it.

He finished up quick and made sure I did, too, before just sort of…staring at me; like I was a shocking species of alien or something, and then he…

He left.

Chase 'ported away without saying a word, and when I gently tried the latch to his bedroom later, it was locked.

Consequently, I've locked myself in my own room and am just sort of…brooding, I guess. I just really don't want the fact that Chase's dragon-form turns me on _incredibly_ to interfere with anything. I mean, I wouldn't induce his transformation and _make_ him have sex with me like that or anything, even if I _could_, and I _can't_!

God, I would _so_ go back home and try to find my time-machine just to keep me from even letting myself say that out loud if I didn't think Chase would kill me for trying to skip out of him before he okayed it.

But, it's just a little fantasy, right? It's been in my head for a _while_ and if it has to, that's right where it'll stay.

Still…I just hope I didn't offend Chase or something by mentioning it. I _really_ like being his concubine, and I'd hate for that to have to end just because I said something I shouldn't have in a moment of passion.

*groan* God, this _sucks_…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	62. Mar 4, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/4/09-**

Okay. Well. This was a day I'm about half-neutral towards and half-annoyed at.

This morning, Chase shook me awake and demanded me to explain what I said yesterday.

I felt really awkward doing it, but I told him the truth. I told him that I've always thought his dragon-form was really sexy, particularly the…well, I actually _couldn't_ specify anything because I like everything _about_ it. When Chase is like that, he's stronger and faster, solid muscle (which he is when he's human-formed, too, but it looks…well, I guess cooler on his bestial form), his scales are that gorgeous dark green and the occasional band of black, his mane is just as beautiful as it is in human form, and…

I'm just, like, _drawn_ to him because of how dangerous he looks like that, particularly the claws and teeth. I mean, I'm scared of them, definitely, but it's like _because_ they scare me so much I'm attracted to them. I _want_ his teeth to sink into my neck in some animalistic display of dominance because I know he could just as easily bite harder and snap my neck; I _want_ his claws to mark up my hips and my skin even though it would only take a little more pressure over some drastically-important area, and I'd be dead.

I think in literature they call that a sublime: when something is so beautiful or so terrible or both that you're attracted to it. That's how I tried to explain it to Chase, at least; that he, specifically his dragon-form, is something of a sublime to me.

He considered what I had to say, at least, even though a lot of the times he stopped me and asked me if I was sure, particularly whenever I called him beautiful or sexy in reference to when he was transformed.

If I didn't know better, I'd think he thinks his dragon-form is _ugly_! The _hell_ it is! Good thing I know better…

But anyways, we got that talk out of the way which mostly cleared the air. It ended with him saying that he wasn't completely comfortable in terms of having sex in dragon-form, particularly that he doubted his ability to keep control and not cross that line of 'too hard' or 'too much' that close to orgasm and that maybe in a few years he would concede to giving a _very tentative_ shot.

I saw his point and agreed with him that that was probably best and that I'd be fine with fantasizing during masturbation (if that ever becomes necessary again with all the sex Chase and I have) until that day comes if it does indeed come.

He seemed okay with that answer and kissed me, and before we knew it, we were having sex on my bed. It wasn't the usual sex, though; it was just a _little_ bit gentler and slower, which I thought was nice as a quick change of pace (though don't get me wrong, I _love_ the quick and rough stuff, too).

I know it's pretty likely that Chase just went easy on me because he thought I suffered some kind of brain injury for being so sexually kinky and weird, but I liked it anyway.

_He_ did it to me: of _course_ I'd like it.

But after we got some sexing in, he gave me the Eye of Dashi and sent me down into the lab to work on it, 'cause we _did_ have a schedule to upkeep, so I scoured around the palace for Finnian who happened to be hanging out with Bella; she's not so much a warrior-type any more even though she _can_ fight and is more of a motherly figure to the other cats since she's been part of Chase's entourage longer than everybody else. In fact, I think the only one with Chase longer than her is Diol. There might be one or two older than him, but I certainly don't know them _or_ their names.

Anywho, I grabbed Finnian from what was apparently an intellectual discussion on why tigers certainly have _much_ better things to do than eat rats and why rats cannot trust that opinion from tigers for _any_ reason and brought him down to my new lab to start working on the Tech EOD.

I stress 'start,' because I didn't get very far when I heard a hell of a lot of commotion directly upstairs in the foyer and went to investigate.

Turns out the monks, who were possessed of an entire beach's worth of sand in their vaginas, had come to harass and otherwise attack Chase because he'd beaten the veritable crap out of Guan yesterday (though they were most definitely unaware of the circumstances, because the Master Monk was too embarrassed at having been _kicked in the ass_ off the Mountain and had told them nothing about the fight other than who did it).

They caught sight of me when I went to see what was going on, and Chase, smart bastard that he is, immediately began to play it off like I wasn't living with him and was just there on one of my previously-usual cloying visits.

Chase: Spicer, this is _no_ time for one of your half-witted attempts to ingratiate yourself into my good graces!

Me: *catching on quickly, pleadingly* But _Chase_…!

Chase: I've no time for your nonsense! Leave!

He's good. He's _really_ good.

But in order to keep from making the monks suspect something, I left 'dejectedly' while they were still fighting, whipped my GTC gloves out of my pocket and teleported back home from the Mountain ledge to wait for Chase's signal that the coast was clear and I could go back to the palace.

Unfortunately, I just received that signal, but it's not an all clear. Apparently, Chase wants me to stay here for a couple of days in order to throw off any suspicion that the monks, particularly Rai who seemed _especially_ suspicious of me being there and nearly killed me when he only _thought_ Chase and I were fucking, may have had.

_Do not_ want to see what the crazy idiot would do if he knew we were _actually_ fucking now, especially if he knew we only started because of him (he tried to kill me, which led to tea and cookies with Chase, which led to the Valentine's dinner invite, which led to the fucking, so indirectly…).

Well, Chase doesn't want to find out what the crazy idiot might do, either, so because of all that bullshit, I'm stuck here for the next couple of days; days, I might add, in which he specified that he would not be seeing me lest the monks end up inadvertently walking (or more accurately 'bursting through the wall') in on us.

So…I've got anywhere from four to five _days_ back here, without the regular human contact I'd grown rather accustomed to, _and_ without any sex of any kind which I'd _also_ grown rather used to.

Son of a _bitch_…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	63. Mar 5, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/5/09-**

Well. Um, remember how I said sometime last month that I was surprised I didn't have any illegitimate siblings? Turns out I shouldn't have been surprised.

I do.

So, I woke up this morning a few hours before noon and head down to the living room to maybe watch some cartoons or something…

…and I'd already sat down on the couch when I realized I wasn't the only one on it.

Naturally, I totally freaked out (what _else_ am I supposed to do when I discover someone I don't know in my house?) and the guy just sort of blinked at me, confused. I noticed he was Caucasian, so I figured maybe he spoke English better than Chinese and tried asking the same 'who are you and what are you doing here' questions in that particular language.

I'm fluent in _several_ languages, by the way. I'm a _genius_ who's mother decided to enroll him in a bajillion random skill-learning classes in a misguided attempt to make him less weird. Was I _not_ supposed to be thrown into six or seven language classes?

Anyways, turns out the guy's name is Francis (but he's Hotstreak or F-Stop to me unless I like death), and he's my older half-brother.

I guess red hair runs in Dad's genes, 'cause he's _definitely_ got that going for him; same shade as mine, actually, only he's got some blond streaks in his (dyed, I assume).

Lucky for him, though, he didn't get the freak-genes that I got from all the meds Mom had to take to get knocked up with me (namely the red eyes and the albino skin). He got the typical green eyes that usually go with red hair, plus his skin looks like he actually goes _outside_ on a regular basis instead of the complexion of a fucking piece of chalk.

I rather hate him already for being more attractive than me. You'd think I'd hate him because he's the result of my dad fucking some other woman besides my mom, but no. I dislike him because he's older, cooler, and stronger than I am, too, if his muscles are any indication. Seriously, he's a big guy; not _Clay_ big, but to be honest, that's nothing a straight week at the gym wouldn't fix.

I've pretty much locked myself in the lab since then 'cause I just plain don't want to deal with him, but I doubt he minds all that much.

He doesn't seem like the touchy-feely type of brother who'd have a genuine interest in getting to know me, which works to my advantage, really. I don't deal well with touchy-feely things in terms of relatives, and it'll be no different with Francis.

I'm just hoping Chase will stay true to his word and not have any contact with me for the next couple of days, and I'm hoping that includes not peeking in on me, either, 'cause…

Well, my half-brother is _way_ hotter than I am. It would be just my luck to finally make myself worthy of Chase's attention and then have some long-lost relative show up and swipe that opportunity right from under my nose.

I mean…why the hell would Chase want _me_, a scrawny little geek of a mechanic, when he could have Francis, the obviously-powerful fighter-type?

Rrgh…I'm not even getting any work done on the Tech Eye of Dashi down here. I just…well, I'm pretty much just sitting around brooding.

I can't focus on building something when I know there's potentially _that_ big of a threat to me right upstairs. Its even worse than Negriss, because at least with Snakey McSonuvabtich, I had his magically-bound oath not to attack me unless I attacked him first, but this guy…

There's nothing to stop him from screwing over my whole life without a second thought.

…I think I should have Dad castrated so shit like this _never_ happens again.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	64. Mar 6, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/6/09-**

So…I feel better than I did yesterday.

I decided sometime this morning that I _was not_ gonna let this half-brother out of nowhere wreck my chances with Chase, so I confronted him and basically explicated that there was a Chinese guy in armor that I was fucking and that if he ever showed up around here _not_ to make any moves on him or else I'd have my bots toss his ass out of the house.

I drove my point home by having at least a hundred of said bots behind me to up the intimidation factor since I, in and of myself, am not all that intimidating to a guy that size.

He wasn't intimidated anyways.

Frankie (as I've been calling him because F-Stop sounds like a gang-name and Hotstreak is too 'superhero' a name for me to take seriously) looked at me like I was stupid and told me he'd do whatever the hell he wanted and that me _and_ my machines couldn't stop him.

He drove _his_ point home by engulfing his hand in flame and melting the bot closest to me with a fireball. Apparently, he's pyrokinetic from some sort of gas accident that happened a couple of years ago.

Yet _another_ reason to be jealous of him. How many days did I stay up late licking my wounds from when those Xiaolin losers handed my ass to me on a daily basis, thinking of how bad I _wished_ I could have control over an element for, like, twenty minutes just to show them what it's like to be on the receiving end?

A lot, God dammit.

Luckily, though, before he left to go do something else, Frankie added that he didn't give much of a fuck _who_ might come around the house because he had a guy back home to screw and that 'no Asian in armor was better than his nerd in spandex.'

I'm not even gonna go there or _attempt_ to figure out what kinds of problems he has if he's having sex with guys who wear spandex, but more importantly, he's essentially promised that he's not going to go after Chase if he comes around, so I just have to focus on making sure Chase _never finds out Francis exists_ so that he'll never ditch me for him.

But anywho, that was the last I saw of Francis all day, so I went back down into the lab with Finnian and started work on the Tech Eye of Dashi.

I don't have anything built yet, but it shouldn't be too hard. It's pretty much just an overrated taser, so I'm thinking I can just turn it into a personal one that I can keep on me in case I ever get in a tight spot and that's the only thing I have.

I also had this idea that I could mass-produce and market this one; it'd be a good source of energy for machines that otherwise use fossil fuels and pollute the environment like cars and such seeing as it's a never-ending power-source, so if I could figure out how to incorporate that, I could make _a lot_ of money.

Not Mommy and Daddy's money, either: _my_ money. WANT that.

So, definitely gonna keep that in mind once I get the primary focus (taser) built.

In other news…

I am _horny_ without Chase around. I mean, he'd gotten me so used to five or six times a day _if not more_, and now I'm back down to not getting any ever. Its even worse now that Frankie's apparently living here, because that means I've got three other living beings in the house at once: him, Negriss, and Finnian.

The odds of me getting walked in on during any masturbation I might attempt are _astronomical_, even _with_ the size of the place!

Rrgh, _again_.

I think I may actually have to lock myself in a _closet_ just to jerk off. Worse yet, it'll have to be a near air-tight closet because otherwise, the two bestial guests of my house, if they for any reason decided to seek me out, could just slither/crawl right under the door.

FUCK MY LIFE.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	65. Mar 7, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/7/09-**

I has a happy!

So, I was woken up _very_ early this morning, grumbling and annoyed, until I realized just _who'd_ woken me up.

Chase had dropped in for a booty call!

THANK GOD.

So fucking commenced almost immediately. I had no idea he could get me ready so damn quick, but I guess it comes from not getting any in two days (I know I've said it before, but DAMN I must be a good lay if Chase didn't at least make do with Wuya).

Lucky for me we didn't stop until after at least four times, because I doubt I would've been able to think about anything but sex until then anyways. Two days is a surprisingly long time in which to not have any sex considering up until last month I was entirely fine with spending _years_ without it.

Sometime around then, Chase decided he was curious as to why my bed wasn't my actual bed in my actual room and was a cot in the basement.

I tried to pass it off like I liked the basement better (and I do) and that it's more convenient that way when I'm working on a project (which it is). _Anything_ just to avoid bringing Francis up.

He knew better. "So it isn't because your new sibling has intimidated you?"

I had an internal, 'Aw, sonuva_bitch_,' moment about then, but as I was dreading, Chase wasn't done.

Chase: Yes, Spicer, I know about young Mr. Stone. I checked in on you a couple of times. My, my... the Spicer red hair, the facial features, and the voice. Your father has been rather _busy_.

Me: I'm gonna have him _castrated_, swear to _fucking_ God-

Chase: That's nice. So... how do you feel about threesomes?

I lost it. I just started ranting on how I think of threesomes, which is one of my TOP THREE SEXUAL FUCK-NOs.

It just…it squicks me, I guess. It's like with regular sex, its just two people that have this…relationship with each other of giving and taking pleasure, and its intimate and more enjoyable because of that. In two-person sex, it's a lot about making sure the other person is enjoying whatever you're doing as much as you are, hence the infamous sex-question, "Do you like that?"

With a threesome, it's just so…_impersonal_. Now you've gotta focus on whether what you're doing feels good to _two_ other people, and the experience is less personalized. The question at that point would be turned into, "Do you like that? Oh, and how about you; do _you_ like that, too?"

And then what if they _don't_? You certainly can't keep doing whatever it is you were doing because one person isn't getting any pleasure from that, but the other is. It forces a decision between the two people you're having sex with: do I like Person A enough to force Person B to participate in something that grosses him out, or do I like Person B better and would rather Person A die of blue-balls over there while I make B happy with what _they_ like?

That was the summary of what I ranted about to Chase, and that's about where I stopped, too, because I realized exactly what he'd been implying with asking the whole threesome thing where he did.

He was asking about a threesome with Francis.

I lost it again. This time I didn't even stay on the cot with him, because I just…I couldn't stand to be near him right then.

I basically had a tantrum, but I think it was justified. I just didn't think it was fair that my goddamn _half-brother_ is just like me but has everything I ever wanted (the attitude, the powers, the not-freaky looks, the fighter's body) _and_ he now gets to have Chase, too.

Before I was totally aware of what happened, I was on my back and pressed into the sheets of my real bed.

I struggled, I yelled at him, I called him all sorts of nasty names that I think I'm starting to regret now that it's over, and he just held me down.

Chase: You are panicking over nothing, Spicer. You have said no to threesomes. Therefore, that means I must choose between one of you-

Me: He has a boyfriend! Some geek of his own back in wherever the fuck he hails from!

Chase: If you're _quite_ finished, you saying no to threesomes means I must choose between the two of you. I choose _you_, Jack Spicer.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

C'mon, 'I choose you'? How could I _not_ have thought of Pokémon?

But, after I calmed down from LOL'ing, I turned to Chase (he'd gotten off of me and was laying there like, "Ugh. I had sex with this idiot?") and snuggled up against him.

Me: Really me?

Chase: *petting hair (I _LOVE_ THAT, BTW)* Really you.

Me: _Why_?

Chase: You are not a strong, foul-tempered fire user. Fucking you is not like fucking a carbon copy of myself.

Me: …

Chase: Jack... if I were to try to seduce your brother-

Me: _Half-_brother.

Chase: -half-brother, then I would constantly have to fight to keep him submissive to me. He would constantly be trying to top me. I do not want to be topped. I prefer to be the one doing the penetrating. That is why I prefer you, Spicer. You are perfectly submissive to me, and I appreciate that.

Me: *wanting to petulantly point out that he still thinks Francis is sexier than me, but refraining because HAIR-PETTING, YES*

Chase: Too bad about the no-to-threesomes. I had this plan for having Spicer Twins. I was going to ask Stone if he would let me use my magic to temporarily turn his skin pure white and his eyes red...

And then I had a serious happy because he could've just as easily made it so that I got Frankie's coloring, but he picked mine. _Mine_.

He said it himself that we have the same facial features and the same hair and voice; our only differences are the coloring, age, musculature, and my brain.

I know Chase likes my brain. He's proven it on many occasions, particularly fucking me for a job well done on a Tech Wu.

I know he doesn't care about my age, because the fact that I'm seventeen (eighteen next month!) hasn't interfered with our sex in the least.

He's already openly said that he didn't care that I wasn't strong because it gave him contrast from himself.

And just then, Chase said (in a round-about way) that he likes my coloring better than Francis's.

Was I _not_ supposed to fuck/suck/fondle his brains out?

Apparently, we got too loud at one point, because Frankie came by and yelled at us through the door to quiet down.

I had a vindictive thrill when Chase responded to that comment by making me come with a veritable banshee-shriek, thereby proving to me that he'd rather have me than him.

So, we pretty much spent the morning/afternoon together just fucking and getting reacquainted after the eternally-long _two days_ we had to not screw each other, but unfortunately, I can't go back to live with him just yet.

Seems Rai's stalking Chase, now, just _waiting_ to catch him in the act of…well, anything sexually-incriminating with me, and Chase doesn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He said he'd probably be back tomorrow, though, so I am appeased.

In the time from when Chase left to when Frankie's brotherly instincts for some reason reared up at fully-realizing I was having sex and he warned me about protection and such (it was a short conversation, thankfully) to when I finally got down to the lab with Finnian, I've managed to finish up the Tech Eye of Dashi.

The _primary_ function I'm keeping for myself, at least; the taser. I'm still figuring out how to work in a self-powering energy source into something small enough to be convenient to modern (ancient by my standards) machines.

Tomorrow for that, definitely. Then, I shall be rolling in money (_my_ money; can't get over how awesome that is!).

I've gotta say, I'm looking forward to tomorrow!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	66. Mar 8, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/8/09-**

EXTORTION. I CALL EXTORTION!

I will summarize my day quickly so I can explain that remark further.

So, woke up this morning, had sex with Chase (who showed up for some sex, obviously) for a couple of hours, Frankie got pissy and told us to quiet down again (I'm a screamer, gimme a break!), and Chase and I got the same mental image at the same time.

"Knock it off in there, you crazy kids, I'm trying to watch my stories!"

I naturally mocked him in such a way before coming spectacularly and being flipped onto my stomach for more sex.

I didn't think anything of it because I heard him walk away, but I neglected to realize that Francis Stone does not _always_ get mad.

Sometimes he gets even.

I only discovered this several hours later when I went downstairs to work on the Tech Eye of Dashi and found him casually leafing through my journal.

Before I could even think of yelling at him about an invasion of personal space or demand it back, he said, "I want in."

I was confused.

Key verb, _was_, as I am not anymore after he explained that he'd read the last couple of entries (and a couple of further back ones to determine from context clues exactly what the Shen Gong Wu are) and knew of my plan to replicate the Eye of Dashi into the self-powering energy source in the interest of seriously reducing pollution and making boatloads of cash.

Francis wants 40%, which I suppose is better than splitting it 50-50, but _still_…!

I _tried_ to say no. I _tried_ to find some way I could talk him out of it.

I failed miserably.

When I tried to get him to back off of it, he picked me up by the collar (all the way off the _ground_) and raised a burning fist in threatening. As I realized, 'Hey, look, fire an inch away from my face; just like Universal Studios,' he said in plain and simple terms that I was going to give him a cut of any money I raked in off of the Tech EOD or he was going to hurt me.

Naturally, I agreed. Once I finish this thing, we'll be splitting the profits 60-40 indefinitely.

When Chase came back a couple hours after that for some more sex, I tried to see if he'd help me out and get Francis to back off, but he A) was laughing too hard at how easily Frankie (a guy with a third of my IQ) had manipulated me and B) thought it would be a good 'bonding experience' for my half-brother and I to go into business together.

That smug _bastard_. I'd cut him off for a couple of days if I didn't think he'd drop me entirely if I did it.

Urgh…I'm gonna get back to the Tech EOD…

Now to hope no _other_ illegitimate siblings come out of the woodwork and try to extort money out of me!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	67. Mar 9, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/9/09-**

Dammit. I'm annoyed. My half-brother, with an intelligence quotient of 96 in comparison to my 312, has made a sound, logical argument for why we should be in this Tech EOD enterprise together that I had not even considered.

RAWR.

So, this morning, Chase showed up for the usual morning sexing (I asked him to AT LEAST sound-proof my room so Frankie doesn't get pissed again, to which he agreed), and he said that he was probably going to move me back in tomorrow seeing as he'd recently humiliated Rai and doubted he'd be back again soon.

One definite good thing about today.

So then, later, as I'm going down to the lab to finish up the last bit of the Tech EOD, Frankie stops me and we sit down to have a little chat.

That's about where he made his sound, logical point that made me feel extremely inadequate as a genius for not even considering it.

He pointed out to me that building/marketing this would make me a worldwide success, but that it would piss a _lot_ of people off, particularly people whose economies are almost entirely reliant on the oil that I'm aiming to replace as a power-source (*cough*MiddleEast*cough*).

Frankie said, in essence, that I _need_ to have him as a business partner, because if I don't, people are just going to see me and think, 'wimpy albino kid; easy target.' With him around, radiating his aura of 'badassness and asskickery,' people will be less likely to pick a fight.

Even _less_ likely, he said, if I could coax Chase into being around the two of us in public appearances so _his_ aura of 'holy fuck, evil monster' could scare all but the craziest and stupidest idiots out of assassination attempts.

I _hated_ admitting he was right, but…he was right.

So, I said fine, we could be business partners, but there was _no way in hell_ I was budging on my 60-40 stance, even for family.

Frankie laughed, clapped me on the shoulder and said 'Fine with me,' before wandering off someplace else.

I have officially finished the Tech EOD's power-source function as of now, but I'm not going to market it just yet. If I do (being seventeen), my parents have a good legal basis to take it from me 'for safe keeping' only to mismanage it like they're currently doing with their own money. I think Dad made some bad investments or something, because even thought its only a little, I've noticed a decline in the Spicer finances.

It's a good thing I'm about to stop relying on them and begin making my own money, 'cause I get the feeling Mom and Dad are on the verge of a 'crash and burn'.

But so anyways, the thing's done, but I'm not going to market it publicly or privately until my birthday comes next month. That way, I'll be considered my own man _officially_ in almost all the countries in the world (at least all the ones I intend to market it to) and my parents will have no legal basis ANYWHERE for taking any of my money because it will, in fact, be _my_ money…

…and Frankie's, too, I guess.

BUT. So. That part of its on hold for awhile until April rolls around. I'll be back living with Chase sooner rather than later, and…

Well, that's about it.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	68. Mar 10, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/10/09-**

I didn't quite know it was possible, but I has both a happy _and_ an amused!

So, Chase took me back to live with him (YESPLZ) and told me he wanted to indulge in a very recent fantasy, to which I immediately agreed.

We 'ported to his garden (which is _beautiful_, by the way, absolutely _gorgeous_) and he pushed me to the ground into a bed of lilies and had his evil everlord-way with me.

I don't know why, but it was particularly arousing when I realized that he would rather ruin his amazingly beautiful garden (the whole crushed bed of lilies, the uprooted grass from the thrusting and the heels/elbows digging into the ground, etc.) than not have sex with me at that moment.

He can probably just poof it back to the way it was with his magic anyways, but at the time, it was hot.

So we finish up there and Chase pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing me, biding his time until I'm ready to go again in a minute or two, and…

…well, quite suddenly, we weren't alone in the garden.

Turns out Rai had _not_, in fact, learned from whatever humiliation Chase had given him and had still been stalking about looking for proof that we were fucking.

He got it, alright, if seeing me naked, sweaty, and panting with come dripping from my ass and sitting in Chase's lap (who also happened to be naked and sweaty) counts as proof.

The guy went nuts, though. He started ranting rather crazily about how he knew it all along and Chase _had_ been scamming behind his back, and how dare he do this to him, that evil bastard, ragga-fragga, nobody-gives-a-shit.

Chase stayed perfectly calm in that way only he has and informed Rai that he could not have been 'scamming' because the two of them were never in a relationship and that all they'd had was sex, 'precisely as Spicer and I have right now.'

I almost started laughing in spite when Chase pointed out that the only real difference between our relationships was that I didn't turn into an uppity bitch about it and start entertaining illusions of grandeur.

Rai pretty much fumed at that and I could tell Chase was about three seconds from 'porting him away, so I threw my two cents in.

My two cents was that Chase and I actually _hadn't_ been fucking until Rai started wrecking my shit and trying to kill me, at which point, I told him, Chase dumped his dumb ass and got with me.

Knowing that this whole thing was _his_ fault…I thought his _head_ would explode, he looked so pissed!

So immediately after I said it, Chase 'ported Rai away like I thought he would and he went to kiss me before we would have some more sex.

It was a dangerous move, but I said no and told him I wanted to see what Rai was doing right then first because I knew what he was going to do and I knew it'd be _awesome_.

Luckily, Chase trusted me enough to hear me out on it, even if he was a little pissed off about it.

So in two seconds flat, he's sitting in his throne, me on his lap, and we're both looking at Raimundo via his Eye-Spy Orb.

The dumbass did _exactly_ what I thought he was gonna do.

He went completely batshit back at the temple and started running around, getting the rest of the losers together and telling them all about his battle plan, that Chase and I were screwing and that we had to be stopped.

It was around then that the other monks started questioning just why they cared if we were fucking; that it had nothing to do with anything (if it was a little shocking), and then hey, why wasn't Raimundo glad that Chase wasn't going to molest him anymore now that he had me to do that to, and how'd Rai know anyways?

Rai's so fucking stupid! He let on to _all_ of his goody two-shoes buddies that he liked fucking Chase and wanted to keep doing it and that he'd been stalking him for the past couple of days with that very intent!

I think it was a full twenty minutes before Chase and I stopped laughing at him for inadvertently confessing all that shit and getting himself saddled with three straight weeks of kitchen duty (which he hates).

Trying to catch my breath, I had my head against his chest, still watching Rai mope off to do his new chores, when Chase idly commented that sitting in his throne with me in his lap, watching the result of one of his evil deeds made him feel like some kind of wicked, supernatural king and that I was his loyal whore.

I think I surprised him by looking up and asking, "Isn't that what we are already?"

After that he ordered me onto my knees to suck him off from his throne (more king/whore fantasy stuff that was _hot_) and then we disappeared to my bed (in his palace, _yay_ not in the mansion anymore!) to screw like rabbits.

All in all, it was a good day.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	69. Mar 11, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/11/09-**

I…feel dirty, actually. To put it in an extremely simplified and childish terminology, I have been naughty today.

So, this morning Chase invited me down to breakfast, at which point he explained that for awhile, he'd been working with Katnappé on this dragon-cloning project because there are only three dragons _in the world_ which is totally bad for his situation of Lao Máng Lóng.

Only recently, however, had it gotten to a point where actual cloning can be potentially done soon, and so he said that he would be gone most of today checking up on/handling that.

Consequently, he also told me, considering how easily bored I am and not wanting his palace destroyed in a freak-accident, that I was allowed out for the day; y'know, a girl's day out, only with a penis.

So right after breakfast, he left and I decided I would go find a mall to hang out at considering I haven't been in awhile and I'm a teenager and that's what we're known for.

I also decided to try a new look. I mean, I'm a goth, but I've never gone _full-out_ goth before (piercings, chains, collars, etc.). Considering I don't care much about what other people think, I decided I'd give the full-goth look a shot while Chase was gone and wouldn't mock me if I looked stupid.

I dug around through my closet and found some bondage pants (buckles, chains, zippers, the works), a fishnet sleeveless shirt, my signature gloves, a spiked collar, and to top it all off, my goggles but around my neck. I left my hair down (as in not pushed back by my goggles like usual) today because it's been getting a little shaggy and I thought it looked pretty cool like that, anyways.

I set out around tennish, found a mall around noonish and commenced hanging out.

And that's about where my being naughty came in.

I was browsing through some t-shirts in Hot Topic that I liked and cue classic chick-flick moment, my hand brushes against somebody else's.

His name was Allen. After we both did the 'omigosh, I'm so sorry' thing, he invited me to lunch to make up for it, and I, like a total idiot, agreed.

I don't know what I was thinking to agree to it! I mean, for a full hour, I didn't even _think_ about Chase; it was all Allen and his pretty blue hair/eyes and that sexy lip-piercing he had…

But anyways, so we went out (my first date!) and he was so sweet and charming, and he told me how cute I looked and that I was an excellent conversationalist, and-

I think that's what I liked about him. He complimented me a lot and I could tell it wasn't just to get into my pants: he was just a really sweet guy that _liked me_.

Anyways, though, we talked for awhile, found out we both like the same bands and a whole bunch of other stuff we have in common, and…

I really _don't_ know when we started making out. The point is that we did. We made out. Furiously. For a good twenty minutes.

It was only _after_ that twenty minutes that I abruptly remembered Chase and realized I would have to go home to him soon lest he come find me and likely kill the both of us, so I stopped trying to shove my tongue down Allen's throat for five seconds and said I _really_ had to go, but I was glad we bumped into each other and thanks for the nice time.

He was really cool about it. He didn't get all mad about me bailing on him so suddenly or demand I stay; he just handed me his phone number and said that since he wasn't all that big on the dating scene, I could call him any time if I ever wanted and we could meet for another date.

I don't know why I agreed to go out with him to begin with. I don't know why I started kissing him. I don't know why I _kept_ his number.

But I did.

I felt terrible. I still do. I feel even worse for getting away with it by brushing my teeth three or four times and rubbing the sheets of my bed on myself to make sure Allen's scent wasn't on me anywhere. Chase would've killed him if he knew.

I guess I did a good enough job with it because when Chase got home a couple hours after I did, he didn't say anything and just tackled me to the floor for looking so sexy as an all-out goth.

I think at some point, he might've been a little suspicious, because he paused for half a second when he was kissing me, but if he _did_ suspect anything, he didn't call me on it, so…

Wait…why do I feel guilty about this, again?

Oh my God…I just realized I've been thinking of Chase as my _boyfriend_ this whole time, which he is _not_. We're just fuck-buddies.

CANNOT go the way of Crazy Rai and get demanding like that.

I really _shouldn't_ feel bad about this, 'cause I'm Chase's whore; not his boyfriend. Besides, I didn't even screw the guy, we just made out!

In all fairness, I'm entirely single.

*sigh* But if that's true, why do I still feel like I betrayed Chase somehow?

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	70. Mar 12, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/12/09-**

I've managed to almost completely put Allen out of my mind at this point, even though a subtle niggling of guilt has still been gnawing at my brain all day.

I've put _that_ little bit out of my mind by doing a bunch of unrelated stuff, which has worked pretty well so far.

This morning, I asked Chase's permission to leave the palace for a couple of hours. He asked why (and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was highly _against_ me going anywhere).

I confirmed with him that we were going to do the Jetbootsu next for the Wu project and told him that I'd started a similar project _ages_ ago and would like it around for when the Jetbootsu is actually given to me because it would make the whole thing marginally easier.

Chase calmed down at that and said it was okay so I grabbed my GTC gloves and 'ported back into my lab to find the old and unfinished project in a corner somewhere. I could've just gone back to the Mountain from there, but I hadn't seen Francis in a few days, and to be honest, I wanted to see how he was doing.

Besides that, I think I wanted to be sans Chase for awhile because…well, guilt.

So in any case, I went upstairs and looked for awhile until I found him in the living room watching the news. Not the local news, by the way; the news for some place called Dakota. I saw two guys flying around on patrol or something (I assume them to be superheroes with powers similarly acquired as Frankie's) before I was noticed, and I'm almost positive the blond one with the vision-focusing visor (of which I'm sure it is) was Frankie's boyfriend; he was inadvertently making bedroom eyes at the TV, so _pretty_ sure about that.

But anyways, he noticed me, and BEAR-HUG CENTRAL. Apparently, I was missed.

He demanded to know where I'd been, I told him I was living with Chase and would likely be going back to do the same very soon, and he eventually said it was fine but that I'd have to give him warning before just disappearing and he'd appreciate it if I dropped by every now and again because _holy fuck_ the mansion is empty as hell of people.

Don't I know it: I _grew up_ in the empty-as-hell mansion. I thought my mom (who only really visited once every couple of days and then once a week until I became self-sufficient to make sure I wasn't dead) was the only other person in the world until I was four.

Aside from that sad fact, I didn't totally want to go back to the Mountain yet, so I challenged Frankie to a two-person game of Gears of War 2 in the game-room, to which he agreed.

We kicked _ass_ as a tag-team. We beat the whole fucking game in _a third_ of the time it took me on my own, and Frankie said he'd _never_ beat it before, so we had our first sibling "FUCK YEAH!" moment, and just hung out in the game-room for awhile.

He ended up playing Grand Theft Auto whatever-the-hell-version-it-was and I migrated over to the brand-spanking-new DDR, _which I rocked_.

I think the funnest was that one song by Rihanna (poor girl, by the way), it was…DISTURBIA! Yeah, that one. That was fun. I got all 'perfect's and even hit the sensors in creative ways (like bending over backwards to touch the back one with my hand instead of my foot) just because I was into it.

Frankie commented on how faggoty a fag I was being and I told him to go fuck his TV-boyfriend before bending almost in half (from a handstand, by the way) to tap the front-right pad with the tip of my toe before fully coming down into the splits and getting both of the side ones.

Another "FUCK YEAH!" moment for me, but Frankie ignored it and shot eight guys in the head before stealing a Camaro.

So, anyways, we did that for a couple of hours before I bid him farewell, he answered with a 'whatever,' and I grabbed the unfinished Jetbootsu-like project before heading back to Chase…

…only to be thrown to the bed the second I got out of the wormhole.

Apparently, Chase had been watching me and had seen my display of flexibility during the DDR.

Chase likes. He likes very much.

He adequately proved that many times over. And over and over and over again, as a matter of fact.

About half-way through, he came to a realization that I thought was equally ludicrous when he mentioned it.

We've never done it in the 69-position.

How the fuck was that even _possible_? After _all_ the sex we've had, we didn't-

In any case, though, that statement was made false. Very, very false. I also think I have a new favorite position, on that note; YAY, 69!

But so we fucked for awhile, and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, its three AM and I'm snuggled up against a sleeping Chase Young.

He let me sleep in his bed! _His_ bed!

I didn't stay there, though. I wriggled out of his iron-grip somehow and snuck back to my own bed because I didn't want to make any assumptions that I was welcome there for things other than sex.

I'm entirely stunned he didn't wake up at all when I left. I know he wouldn't have necessarily let me know he was awake if he was, but I'm almost sure he was out cold. That'd explain why he let me sleep in his bed, too, if he'd conked out as hard as I had from all the sex and hadn't even cared enough to send me back to my own bed.

Anyways, now that I'm back in my own room and not intruding upon Chase's personal space, I think I'm going to go back to sleep.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	71. Mar 13, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/13/09**

Today was fun; very fun, indeed!

So, this morning I woke up again, _extremely_ relaxed from yesterday's near-constant fucking, and I took all of two awake-minutes to realize what had inadvertently brought about all that fucking and decided that I would very much like the DDR moved to somewhere in Chase's palace.

At breakfast, I was about to mention it when Chase casually informed me that he'd retrieved the Jetbootsu for me, that they were down in my lab, and oh, it appeared that the cupcakes are running low and could I make another batch or ten; something he hasn't had before?

I thought about that for a second and named a type of cupcake called the Nasturtian. He has not had it before, so color me surprised! I explained to him what it was: A basic vanilla cupcake recipe with grated orange rind in the mix and about a tablespoon of orange juice from that exact orange then garnished with a Nasturtian blossom and occasionally some leaves.

That was established as a definite want, especially when I mentioned they were most often served with orange pekoe or jasmine flower tea (he _is_ a man who enjoys his tea; throw cupcakes in the mix, and YES), so I plan to make a couple of batches for his enjoyment sometime tomorrow so they can be enjoyed fresh and maybe outside in the garden.

So then once that was out of the way, I asked if I could stop back by the mansion again.

Chase: So eager to leave me lately, Spicer. What could possibly have you running back home _again_ when you were just there yesterday?

Me: I wanna bring the DDR here.

Chase: Fetch it quickly, will you?

Anyways, I went and on the way to the game-room, I encountered Frankie. Apparently, he was bored as hell and demanded to come along so he could see where the guy I'm banging lives.

I figured he'd be helpful in shoving the DDR through the GTC gloves' wormhole, so I said fine, he could visit for the day, but he could NOT BURN ANYTHING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

Frankie reluctantly agreed; he really _was_ bored all by himself.

But so we get back to the palace with the DDR stashed in my lab for future awesome yayness times to be had by all, and I bring Francis upstairs to be a look of the actual palace.

He was impressed, but considering the size and magnificence of the damn thing as a whole, I'd have been just as impressed if I hadn't been used to it by now.

Chase pulled his 'show-up-out-of-nowhere' trick and casually greeted us before asking me why Frankie was here. I told him he helped me move the DDR into the basement and that I didn't think a five-minute tour for his trouble would hurt anything.

Lucky for me, he agreed to that, but he asked me to, in the future, okay inviting guests into his home with him beforehand. That's completely fair; it _is_ his house, after all.

So, Frankie gets the five-minute tour and, out of nowhere, the monks show up!

Apparently, they'd _just_ noticed their Wu has been going missing. Dumbasses.

They'd tried my house first because I used to do the Wu Vault raids all the time and Wu disappearing from the Vault apparently turned into my calling card despite the fact that I haven't done it in a good year.

But anyways, they'd gone to my house, found it empty and now that they knew Chase and I were actively screwing, they decided to check the Mountain next, which is where I actually _did_ happen to be.

They started bitching me out immediately (particularly Rai) about how I was a low-down dirty snake and cheat to just go stealing their Wu right from under their noses…

…that is, until I interjected with the fact that _Chase_ has been stealing their Wu for me and that I haven't been anywhere near the temple in months.

Then their tune changed (especially Rai's). They mostly seemed surprised that _Chase_ had been _stealing_ their Wu, but I mean…c'mon, folks: EVIL. He is EVIL. EVIL everlord. EVIL dragon-monster. EVIL hombre.

You're gonna put stealing past someone who is EVIL just because they have an honor-code in terms of combat?

BUT. So. A fight was clearly about to happen. I doubt the monks would've questioned any form of fairness and taken Chase on all four at once simply because it would've given them an advantage.

Or, at least, they would've had Francis not taken the moment to interrupt.

Frankie: Who the fuck're these douchebags?

Me: They're the Xiaolin monks. The good guys. They're the ones we've been taking the Wu from so I can use it for the thing (I was purposefully being vague; the monks don't need to know about the Wu-replicas _just_ yet).

Frankie: Really? _They're_ the good guys? With the names they're throwing at the two of you, I'd have guessed _they're_ the bad guys.

Monks: *balk at the implication that they're anything but perfect like they always do* …wait…who the hell are you?

Me: That's Frankie. He's my big brother…apparently.

Kimiko: Oh, this'll be easy, then! Another weakling Spicer to whoop! *gears up fire*

Frankie: …Seriously with this? *makes Kimiko's fire explode in her hands, knocking her out and back a couple of feet*

Me: And that's why assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'

LOLs were had, monks fled in shame upon realizing that not only had I already become able to kick their ass, but my brother, within mere minutes of meeting them for the first time, had called them on the hypocrisy and pwned them quite soundly.

Chase also mentioned that Frankie was welcome in his home whenever he chose to visit so long as he didn't set anything (besides the monks or anyone but me and Chase) on fire, in which case he would personally skin him and use his hide as a rug for just before the fireplace (oh, the irony!).

Well, anyways, Francis stayed for dinner before leaving via my GTC gloves (I showed him how they worked and let him open the wormhole before taking them back) and Chase quite abruptly slammed me against the wall and said something to the effect of, "I thought he'd never leave; I haven't had you _all_ day!"

Sex was had up against the wall and then in a couple of other positions before I said I was tired and was sent off to bed, from where I now write this.

I really _am_ tired though, so on that note, this particular entry is over.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	72. Mar 14, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/14/09-**

I have had a very mweeful day today!

Today, actually, was the closest thing I've ever had to a date with Chase (that's not to say I'm considering it as such!).

So last night, I was woken up after only four or five hours of sleep because Chase 'needed to make use of me urgently.' He magicked my wrists to the headboard and told me quite frankly that he would fuck me until _he_ was satisfied and that there was nothing I could do about it.

I had no problem with that, really (loves me some Chase-cock, after all), but I asked why the rush anyways.

Chase: *shudder* Wuya…

Me: Oh my God, you poor thing. I'm _so_ sorry I wasn't awake.

Seriously, though…that's just like the bitch to take advantage of Chase because he's horny and she's the only one around for sex.

I might've gone outside my jurisdiction in using my Biowar-bot again, but I'd like to see her try to unfairly seduce Chase with a severe case of Yellow Jack (also known as yellow fever, but I prefer the former nomenclature)!

She'll probably be off somewhere for the next couple of days finding a vaccine from someplace, 'cause she's sure as hell not getting one here.

So! After all that hullabaloo, I set about making that batch of Nasturtian cupcakes and a pot of orange pekoe tea, at which Chase was pleased immensely.

He _almost_ had me right there on the floor, I could see it in his eyes, but he decided against it; probably didn't want the tea and cupcakes to go to waste.

I was surprised that _Chase_ was the one to suggest going to the garden to eat them as I was almost positive I'd have to awkwardly coax him into agreeing to it, and I was even further pleasantly surprised, when I'd set the plate of cupcakes down onto a table in the garden, poured Chase a cup of tea, and was about to leave, that he asked me to stay and share the cupcakes/tea with him!

*cue mental squeal of joyness*

But so we just sat in the garden for awhile and talking about nothing in particular. It was really just _pleasant_ overall. He complimented me on my baking skills again, and brought up that I would make an excellent geisha with my already-white skin and ability to entertain and serve (not sexually, 'cause geishas don't do that; more the conversation and the tea and the food thing).

It was only _after_ all the tea and cupcakes were gone that he pounced me to the grass and had his way with me several times before moving us to his bedroom and having me several _more_ times (Chase needed MOAR DESU, LOL).

Sometime towards the end of the night, when we'd pretty much fucked ourselves silly and Chase was actually relaxed enough to just lay there and catch his breath instead of pawing at me for more sex, I told him explicitly that if he ever needed to fuck and I'd gone to sleep or something, for God's sakes, _wake me up_!

He's an evil warlord; he should have no qualms with shaking me out of slumber and demanding I bend over for him, _especially_ considering that I'd be perfectly fine with it if he did.

Besides…_nobody_ should have to suffer with Wuya. Ever. _EVER_.

But he laughed a little bit when I said that and he told me he'd definitely keep that in mind, but for the moment, would I like to sleep with him for a bit?

YES. YESPLZ.

So I got to sleep in Chase Young's bed for a second time, and this time, he _invited_ me to!

*cue mental squee of joyness AGAIN*

Still, it was only afternoon around then, so I didn't spend the night or anything, but whatever.

We woke up a couple hours later (or rather, he woke me up a couple hours later; not that I'm complaining) for some more sexing, and then after making sure he was good for at least an hour or two with a very enthusiastic blowjob, I went down to the lab to see what I could do about the Jetbootsu.

Not much, apparently. I have the same lackluster thing going on for it as I did when I started the project forever ago. I think it's because I _know_ I can do it so easily that its no challenge and I really don't care about it.

Anyways, then dinner, then some more Chase-sexing, then a quick break, more Chase-sexing, and then finally I was told Chase'd be good for the night and that I could go to bed if I want to.

After all the damn sex today (LOVE it, but tiring in excessive doses), I think I want to.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	73. Mar 15, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/15/09-**

ST. PATRICK'S DAY IS COMING.

I wouldn't need a calendar to tell me that, either: it is in my blood. I _know_ when St. Patrick's Day is coming because I just _do_.

Weird considering I'm only _a fourth_ Irish on Dad's side. You'd think the half-German and fourth-Norwegian would dilute it to the extent that I wouldn't just _know_ that.

ANYWAYS! I mention that it's coming soon because I _desperately_ want to celebrate it with Chase somehow. Not a date, _not_ a date; I just want to be around him, having fun (preferably _mutual_ fun) with maybe a bit of drinking involved (hey, it's the reason for the season!).

So, I decided to get clever in proposing that and my _really_ evil side tends to come through when I get clever.

I got him to agree to spend the day out with me…by making him promise it during sex.

I seriously _am_ an evil genius; its not just noise and bravado, so let the record show this as truth!

Anyways, though, we were in the middle of fucking (it happened to be reverse-cowgirl style at the time), and I brought it up when I realized I was getting close to coming.

Why, yes, by the way, I _did_ think it up in the heat of the moment and hadn't planned it ahead of time! Thank you for noticing!

So I brought it up that I wanted to spend the day out with Chase on St. Patrick's Day having fun. He pretty much just grunted in acknowledgment, so I kept pressing for it, slowing down a little bit every time he didn't answer.

He caught on pretty quick what I was doing and he realized I wanted a _solid_ answer or I'd stop completely (which I'm pretty sure was a 'do not want' at the time), so he outright told me that no, he would not go on a _date_ with me simply because I felt some kind of obligation to do so being a fraction Irish.

I didn't slow down the pace any more, but I promised him that it would not be a date in any sense of the word and that I just wanted to have a night out and that I would really like it if he would come along.

He said no again, so I decided to get _really_ evil and use what I know of his weaknesses against him.

I said that that was fine, but that if he wouldn't agree to tag along, I might decide I really didn't want to be having sex with him at that very moment and that, oh, did you know that its still considered rape if someone consents to have sex and then at some point in them middle changes their mind and the other person won't stop?

_That_ got his attention. He's the biggest opponent of rape I've ever met, and even _implying_ that he would rape someone (in this particular case, me) squicks him something terrible.

I felt so fucking _powerful_ when he completely froze, his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head for a minute before he promised to do it.

Of course, he made me pay for it later with plenty of rough sex that's definitely going to make sitting down impossible for a couple of days, but you know…I got what I wanted in a double dosage that way: he's given me his word he'll escort me out somewhere on St. Patty's Day _and_ he fucked me several times; not so much of a punishment.

But so that's set for then, anyways, and fairly soon after I was promptly smacked on the ass and ordered to be a good little whore and go make him some strawberry and chocolate cupcakes.

I really _do_ love it when he talks dirty to me.

I obeyed his command, of course, but only after a bit of deep-throating to show him how _much_ I love the dirty-talk.

So, I made the cupcakes in short order, brought them to Chase (he liked them very much, but what else is new?), and it was around then that he questioned my progress on the Tech Jetbootsu.

All I could tell him was that I was _totally_ not inspired to work on them and did my best to explain my process as to _why_ I find myself not giving a shit about it (too easy, not challenged, etc.).

At that, he promptly tossed me to the bed, sucked my cock, made me suck his twice, fucked me once and then sent me down to the lab with the encouragement that if I got at least half-way through it, then he would actually make an _effort_ to enjoy taking me out on St. Patty's Day.

I got _70_% done; HELL yeah, bitch!

After that, Chase and I went to have dinner and guess who came to said dinner?

Wuya.

She was still sick (as expected), but she was probably in the recession stage, the period of time where the symptoms recede for a little bit only to return stronger than full-force and usually cause internal bleeding/death. The bitch was staggering on her feet and complaining about her headache, back pains, chills, fever, all that crap, before she outright _demanded_ I fix her.

I'm proud of myself: my evil shone through again.

Without even standing up from the table or looking at Chase for advice I told her no, I would not fix her if she kept talking to me like I was trash or the dog-crap on her shoe and did my best not to laugh at the look on her face when I offhandedly told her that about 50% of the people infected with what I'd given her died soon after the stage she was in right then.

She actually _begged_ after that; seriously _begged_, like _hands-and-knees_ begged me to give her the vaccination for it.

I decided she was sufficiently humiliated (begging like a dog to _me_ in front of Chase: that'll do it) so I gave it to her.

Chase found it hilarious and openly mocked Wuya for her pathetic behavior before praising me for how I'd handled the situation while the witch slunk off to lick her wounds.

I has a _huge_ smug!

Chase was _so_ pleased with me right then, as a matter of fact, that he didn't even bother with finishing dinner and dragged me off to bed to have his way with me, to which I offered no protest!

It has been a very…_evil_ day for me!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	74. Mar 16, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/16/09-**

This morning was very naughty…in an incredibly fun and evil way, of course!

I randomly woke up at about 4:00 AM (an hour or so before Chase usually wakes up) feeling frisky and almost immediately got an idea that I was sure would make for some morning fun.

It's not too often I _wake up_ feeling playful, so I decided to go spread my good mood.

I found my GTC gloves to avoid having to make noise with door-opening and 'ported directly into Chase's bedroom.

He was asleep still, and even _stayed_ asleep when I snuck beneath his blankets at the foot of the bed.

Chase _did_ wake up, though, when I took his cock into my mouth.

When he made this sexy startled moan and threw the covers back to demand what the hell I thought I was doing, I got very formal and inquired, "Does a morning of fellatio not please you, my dark lord?"

I got the okay to keep going in half a second. I think even though I was a bit earlier than his usual wake-up time, he appreciated the wake-up call.

I was still too sore to actually fuck him again after getting my way yesterday, but Chase never really seems to mind making use of my mouth and hands and I _do_ love touching him.

So anyways, after the morning bedroom-romp, he said it was about time for his usual training and meditation and that I was welcome to anything in his kitchen for breakfast before he wanted me to finish up the Jetbootsu.

Bella took it upon herself to escort me to said kitchen and help me find stuff that I had trouble locating on my own (for which she was heartily rewarded with a bit of my breakfast; she's a good cat, I figure she _deserves_ table-scraps every now and again so long as its not on a daily basis).

Now, admittedly, my specialty in culinary terms is pastries and other baked goods, but I'm no slouch outside of that, either.

I made myself a pretty nice breakfast: bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and some scrambled eggs. I even had a meat-heavy omelet ready for Chase when he finished up his training and wandered into the kitchen to replace a little bit of the proteins and fat he'd just burned off.

He informed me quite honestly that I'd just helped him to decide for certain that he'd be keeping me around for many years as his personal chef if nothing else.

*has a yeah-I'm-that-good*

Eventually, after sufficient stuffing myself with breakfast, I headed down to my lab while Chase went off to check on Katnappé's project or whatever.

Luckily, I had a big enough burst of inspiration to finish up the last 30%, so the Tech Jetbootsu are officially done.

Unfortunately, I finished _way_ sooner than Chase got home, so I had a couple of hours to kill.

I abruptly realized that I did not have a TV in my room at Chase's palace and remedied that almost immediately by moving the one from my old room into my new one.

I whiled away the hours until Chase reappeared with a bag of potato chips and some Mozenrath.

When Chase _did_ show up to find me lounging about lazily watching TV (after he confirmed that I had, in fact, finished the Jetbootsu like he'd ordered), he asked me what I was watching.

I described the actual show as best I could: 'That Disney-version of the Aladdin movie turned into a crappy TV series.' That prompted him to ask why I was watching it if it was apparently so crappy, and the object of my attentions happened to be having an 'evil-lord' moment on screen so I pointed him out and purred, "Mozenrath…"

Chase decided I needed to be informed that he was only a cartoon character as if I were unaware of that fact; the way he said it made me come off like a total idiot, which I thought was unnecessary.

So, I retorted very matter-of-factly, "Hey: he's magical; he's pretty; he's a lord; _and_ he's evil. That's really about all anyone needs to get into my pants."

He took offense to that like I was almost positive he would. I think it was that he felt personally affronted in being simplified into a list of qualities that turned me on, easily transferred from one individual to the next.

I'd essentially implied with what I'd said that if some other pretty, magical, evil lord came along, _any_ other pretty, magical, evil lord and not _just him_, I'd immediately let the new guy fuck me.

That did not seem to sit too well with Chase. I'd say he was jealous of a cartoon character if I didn't know better, 'cause he immediately flicked off the TV and tackled me to the bed, marking me all over with scratch-marks and hickeys and even fucking me a couple of times even though I was still a little sore from yesterday.

I didn't really mind much seeing as I was feeling _mostly_ better and he didn't disappoint in terms of making sure I felt as good as he did throughout. Besides, it's Chase: of _course_ I'll enjoy anything he does to me.

My implication earlier? A total lie made just to get back at him for condescending to me.

It's _Chase_ I'm attracted to, not just his qualities. Some other magical, pretty, evil lord could walk right in front of me, and I'd have my eyes on Chase the whole time. Well…maybe I'd glance for half a second (the qualities _do_ get my attention at least a little), but I wouldn't let the new guy anywhere _near_ me so long as I've got Chase to play slut to.

I tried to get that point across adequately, even though I was babbling largely incoherently and shrieking his name in utter ecstasy.

So after that, Chase muttered something about what would I want with that ugly, _fictional_ sandrat when I should instead be occupied with _him_, and I took the moment to express my point from a paragraph or so up again only this time in plain, coherent Chinese, and that seemed to appease him to the extent that he agreed to make out a little before some more sexual stuff.

He really _doesn't_ have anything to worry about in terms of me ditching him for someone else, so hopefully he knows that now.

Anyways, sometime after the sucking and touching and fondling that happened around then, Chase, curious about my culinary skills outside of baking from this morning, asked me to prepare dinner.

Apparently I did not disappoint! Without saying a word, he finished his meal, 'ported me to his bedroom, and yet more sexual-type fun was had!

He's a horny bastard, but seriously, see me complaining about it!

So overall, I'd say it wasn't a bad day!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	75. Mar 17, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/17/09-**

I'm not gonna lie: I got drunk. I got _pretty damn drunk_.

Lucky thing I learned how to hold my alcohol years ago when I was eight and discovered mom's unlocked, unsupervised alcohol cabinet.

Anywho, today I stopped back home to find some clothes for the night out tonight (FUCK YEAH, ST. PATTY'S DAY), and decided on something full-out gothy considering how Chase seemed to like it before.

I ended up picking out the tightest black and green striped shirt I could find, some equally tight pants with some chains on 'em, and a pair of boots I had lying around that both looked cool and were comfortable (can't shake my money-maker if my feet start hurting twenty minutes into the outing, can I?).

I also found the same collar I'd worn a couple of days ago _and_ just to surprise Chase, I went out and got a leash to match it.

I'll get to that in a minute.

But so anyways, before I could go back to the palace, Frankie caught me and stopped me to ask what I was doing tonight and I told him I was going out drinking/clubbing with Chase.

He said he had nothing better to do and wanted to come along.

I knew Chase wouldn't be totally happy about it, but…I wasn't totally sure if I wanted to say no. Besides, I figured he'd feel like a third-wheel ten minutes into the outing and would decide to just go home.

Anyways, I told him fine, he could come along, but as per the usual rules of hanging out with Chase and I, no burning shit.

So then, I went back to the Mountain and tried to break it to Chase as delicately as possible, but of course, he got irritated about it.

Luckily, I was able to defuse his tantrum in two minutes while, in the middle of his annoyed ranting, I clasped my collar on and he paused to ask me what I was doing. I pulled the leash out of the bag of clothes I'd brought, clipped it on, and coyly suggested that I thought me might enjoy leading his loyal dog around all night.

After that he pretty much grabbed the leash, man-handled me to the bed, and fucked me doggy-style.

I liked it; it was really kinky to have him fucking me and yanking on the leash at the same time, especially with all the canine-related things he growled sexily at me, particularly the phrase, 'bad dog.'

I _liked_ that one.

So! Sometime later, we went out to some club or other with Frankie, who got a surprise when his boyfriend showed up out of nowhere.

Finally meeting my potential brother-in-law was actually kinda fun. His name's Richie and he's a super-genius, too (not as smart as me, but still, he's no moron), so after introductions and all that, we got to talking about some scientific, mathy-type stuff. I managed to help him with some formulas he'd been having trouble with before Chase, bored by our techno babble, demanded I go out onto the dance floor and shake my ass for him.

I immediately agreed; I'm a good dancer when I wanna be, and I wanted to be.

I _was_, too, and by the time I'd tired myself out and went back to where Chase was, I ended up dragged into his lap and having the living daylights kissed out of me for being so arousing.

Frankie was occupied with watching Richie (who'd followed my example and gone out to the dance floor to entertain his lover), so I saw no harm in dipping beneath the table and blowing my overlord just 'cause. He offered no complaint and when the manager came over to tell me to knock it off, Chase threatened to tear his head off and pour bourbon on it before lighting it aflame. Before we could have the cops called on us, I mentioned my name and the dude buzzed off pretty quick.

Money _does_ talk.

Sometime later, Frankie decided that since it was St. Patrick's Day and we were both of Irish heritage and brothers, it was a requirement that we get piss-drunk _hammered_ in a drinking contest.

I'm competitive about things like that, so I said bring it on, and the game was afoot.

Suffice it to say I won. Frankie only started drinking when he was fourteen; he may be older than I am now, but I had an early start with liquor, and that was reflected when, after twelve or thirteen beers, he was passed out on the table, drooling, and I was cuddled up against Chase smirking victoriously.

Really, the only _big_ effect I've noticed alcohol has on me is that my speech slurs a little and my coordination starts to go. I've never gotten so drunk that I actually start _thinking_ in an extremely impaired manner or do anything involuntary against my will in inappropriate locations.

Another one is that I turn very lovey-dovey. I am an _affectionate_ drunk.

That was also reflected in me when, as Richie gathered up his smashed boyfriend and left for the mansion, I started clinging to Chase and cooing about how much I love him and I'd do anything for him and if he wanted me to, I'd _die_ for him.

He seemed shocked at that, but even if I were sober, I couldn't have denied it 'cause…I meant it. More than shocked, though, he seemed like he was on a power-high, like he _liked_ it that I'd just confessed that he has such complete control over me, so I'm not even gonna bother worrying about it.

But then after that, I apologized to him for being a bitch to him these past couple of days ('cause I know I have) and said I was just trying to be evil; that I'd just wanted to be the evil genius I've been calling myself for years so he would respect me.

That was true, too.

Chase handled me surprisingly well even though I was on the verge of tears, and he just kissed me and pet my hair like I like and he told me not to try and rush it; that he could tell I _was_ becoming an _evil_ genius and would get all the way there eventually, but that if I kept pissing him off by trying to push myself to do the first evil thing that came to mind (manipulating him into this outing, insulting him by comparing him to Mozenrath, etc) I would run the risk of getting myself killed before I'm able to reach that level of maturation.

He's got a valid point. I figure I'm gonna try and be more…_submissive_ to him from now on and only unleash that budding evil on others (Wuya, the monks…_especially_ Wuya).

So sometime after he defused my meltdown and we started making out particularly lewdly in public, Chase begged off for home (he's an introvert by nature; not too big a fan of being out in public overall) and me, being drunk and feeling _extremely_ amorous from the alcohol and _extremely_ turned on by the kissing and the touching he'd been doing under the table, I agreed.

After that, it was pretty much a steamy, drunken blur of sex back at the palace that I remember enjoying very much and at some point after one of the _really_ good orgasms he ended up giving me, I guess I passed out 'cause I just woke up (it's around 2:00AM) with the need to puke and a slight hangover.

Both of those have been handled by now; I've already vomited and brushed my teeth to get rid of the nasty taste and, in preparation for tonight I'd gone out and got some Advil and a couple of bottles of water which I've put to use in reducing my headache and rehydrating myself, so I'm feeling mostly better by now.

As it is…I'm kinda…_lonely_ for some reason. I think I might stagger my way over to Chase's room and see if he'll let me snuggle with him for tonight.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	76. Mar 18, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/18/09-**

I'm not feeling so hot today.

Last night, Chase let me sleep with him so long as I didn't puke or do something involuntary in his bed, and I didn't, so I got to stay.

I should be happier about that, but…meh.

I slept in until, like, noon, which was good because I doubt I could've made anything half-decent for breakfast, anyways.

Sometime around then, Chase came and found me, wanting sex.

I wasn't in the mood, but I let him fuck me anyways and did my best to do all the stuff I know he likes while simultaneously feigning arousal.

He didn't suspect anything until he came and realized I hadn't and wasn't even fully-hard.

I think Chase was insulted by that, but I swore that _it was not him_ and that were it anyone else, I wouldn't have even got it _half-_way up; I just wasn't in any kind of sexual mood at all.

I guess to make himself feel more comfortable about the whole thing, he made me come a couple of times before he left to go brood somewhere or something.

I think I'm in a 'funk' again. That hasn't happened in at least three years.

Oh, a 'funk,' by the way, was my old therapist's euphemism for 'clinical depression.'

Dumb bitch; call it what it is.

I hate being in a 'funk,' though. It makes me feel, like…numb to everything, and I can't even throw myself into my work. Mostly I just feel like crawling into a hole somewhere and dying.

I think I'd mind it less if it was actually _triggered_ by something, but no, just random, pointless apathy that can strike at any moment.

Mmm…I should probably go home to get some anti-depressants so I don't make any dumb suicide-attempts this time, but first…

I think I need to find Finnian for some cuddles.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	77. Mar 19, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/19/09-**

Chase caught me taking my meds today.

He assumed totally the wrong thing since I'd been weird yesterday and it was just a whole big clusterfuck that ended with me saying I _was not_ trying to kill myself via overdose, was in fact _preventing_ that from happening, and to leave me alone about it.

I honestly can't imagine what he'd think of me if he knew my full psychiatric track-record: three prior suicide attempts, two homicide attempts (both against former classmates and the reason, aside from genius, that I was removed from the educational system), diagnosed with histrionic personality disorder and consequently prone to the occasional burst of depression...

Ugh, he'd probably get rid of me in a heartbeat if he ever found a better lay.

That sucks. I _love_ being Chase's whore; I'd hate to get kicked out just 'cause I'm a little...off every once in a blue moon.

None of it even interferes with any aspects of my life, really: I haven't had a single homicidal thought in _at least_ a decade, and the personality disorder is no big deal; it's just attention-seeking, flair for the dramatic, putting myself in risky situations, and occasionally being easily-influenced.

That's pretty much been my life up until now, and I've survived, so I see no harm in leaving it untreated. There's not really any treatment _available_, anyways.

As for the suicide...well, I only even _think_ about it when I'm in one of these dumb 'funks,' and the pills Ms. Doesn't-Know-Shit-About-Shit prescribed me actually help a lot: the one symptom the therapist _can_ treat.

Besides, I never succeeded before even when I lived essentially alone with no one around to call for help (my bots wouldn't go against a direct order not to save my life), so what chance would I have of succeeding in Chase's palace, with his warriors (if not him) to keep me from doing something stupid anyways? And that's only if the pills _don't_ work, which it was established that they do!

I really have no interest in dying anytime soon, to be honest. That's why I insist on taking my meds regularly when I'm like this (not often; only once every four or five years), even though I'm not a fan of having to take them: so I _don't_ stupidly kill myself over some little nothing that won't matter to me in the slightest when I get back to homeostasis or whatever.

Luckily, these 'funks' only last a couple of days for me, so it should be over soon.

Here's _hoping_.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	78. Mar 20, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/20/09-**

Praised be God, I actually _am_ feeling better today!

...mostly, at least. Still feeling a bit moody, but definitely nowhere _near_ bad enough to keep calling it a 'funk.'

Chase _demanded_ I sleep with him last night (I've got the dreadful feeling that he actually _did_ check my psychiatric track-record; that, or read my journal), but I was glad he commanded me to because the presence of _people_ is really helpful to me during one of my depressive phases.

At least that's what my old therapist told me. It took me longer back then, I think, 'cause I never got much human-or-living-mammal-contact and the only reason I came out of it at all when I was younger was because that woman kept calling me in for sessions so I could 'open up.'

God, I hated her.

But anyways, now that I've got more than one living mammal around me on a regular basis (Chase, Finnian, even Diol and Bella), I got better quicker.

I like that. Probably because I've never woken up only three days into a 'funk' and not immediately thought, "Oh, why the hell should I bother?" and gone back to bed.

I did go back to sleep this morning, but it was only because Chase was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Besides that, he's just _hella_ fun to cuddle. His skin is so warm and soft and his body is so hard and muscular...

...I may have to go wake _him_ up for once after I finish this from just thinking about his sexy self.

But! So! After I woke up for _real_-real this morning, I knew because of the time that it was early enough for Chase to still be sparring/meditating/training/whatever-else-he-does-at-5:00-AM, so I decided to express my gratitude to him for just being around while I was...not totally right.

I made pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, two or three omelets, French toast, pretty much _everything_ I could think of and figured I'd have time to make before Chase finished up with what he was doing.

Suffice it to say he was pleasantly surprised! He stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a full ten seconds before glancing from me in my apron, smiling at him, to the food on the table and taking a chair to begin digging in.

In between bites of the sausage (and _not_ with his mouth full; he's no pig), he took the time to ask, "Shall I take this as a sign that your dismal mood has faded, Spicer?"

I was proud to agree that yes, it's pretty much over and that I wanted him to know that I was grateful for just...being around while I was off because not even my mom (when she found out about my occasionally unstable mental condition several years _after_ it'd had surfaced) would consent to being around when I was like that and that I was sincerely thankful that he'd done that for me even though we have no intimate relationship.

His reply to that still makes me smile. "Think nothing of it, Spicer. If it takes so little to keep my bed-partner functioning and well, I will gladly be near you when you are in so spectacular a sulk. It is a small price to pay for such a lovely servant and whore."

It took a _damn_ lot of control to at least wait until he'd finished the food on his plate to tackle him and strip him/begin riding him in two minutes flat.

What can I say? He's irresistible and 'cause I'd stopped being all emo and shit, I was able to realize I hadn't gotten any (that I was really _there_ for, so the 18th doesn't count) since St. Patrick's Day: a whole _three days_!

It was pretty much a whirlwind of sex for the next four or five hours after that, during which I preened beyond belief when Chase growled at me about missing this (meaning _my_ sweet ass), so yay!

At some point after the YAYGODFINALLY-sexing, the subject of the next Wu was brought up but it wasn't maintained very long in favor of more sexing.

Big loss. Who _really_ gives much of a crap about the Tangle Web Comb anyways? Although it _could_ conceivably be turned into a bondage toy...

Hm. Maybe I'll see how Chase feels about that later, like when he actually gets the Wu.

As for me, I still have a (getting there) painful erection from thinking too deeply of my Dark Sex Lord and Master, Chase Young, so I hope he won't mind too much that I'm about to go knocking _his_ door down in the middle of the night for fucking as opposed to the other way around!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	79. Mar 21, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/21/09-**

I KNEW IT. I _KNEW_ CHASE DELVED INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE.

So this morning, Chase went and got the Tangle Web Comb and told me to get cracking on it (I told him about the sex-toy idea; he liked it!).

So I did, and about three or four hours into it (not too complicated a thing, y'know?), I'd gotten a solid analysis and plan for what to do done. Consequently, I began to blueprint it.

About halfway through sketching stuff out, I realized I'd grabbed _way_ too much paper, which could be used for something else entirely, so I grabbed a pair of scissors from my lab table and started to cut off the excess…

…when Chase, out of nowhere, comments that he couldn't believe how ferally I'd lunged at Tommy Jenkins with a pair of those when I was only six.

I kept cool, though, for which I was proud of myself. I finished cutting and went back to sketching as I casually explained that I was desperate because I'd just overheard he was going to move to another country and if he did that before I tried to get revenge on him for the half-gallon of Lysol poured into my goddamn apple juice behind my back, I would have to live my life knowing he'd nearly killed me and gotten off scot-free.

If he hadn't been moving, I'd have taken my time like I did with Duyi Wong and psychologically tortured him for weeks (hiding his stuff when he wasn't looking and/or moving it around, switching his stuff from cubby-hole to cubby-hole so he didn't know where his stuff would be, y'know, make-him-think-he-was-going-crazy stuff) before going in for the (failed) kill.

He laughed, and I took the moment to inquire how he knew about that.

Apparently, when he'd first caught me taking my meds, he'd used some Wu-magic to actually see my past and what had brought about my psychological issues.

I mean, I'm kind of offended he just _did_ that without asking me or anything, but I know I shouldn't have expected him to.

He's _Chase Young_: he doesn't ask for permission for stuff like that. Ever.

Although I am glad he went for the 'actually seeing' approach as opposed to reading the file they've got me. If you just go by the file, I come off as some totally psychotic nut job that shouldn't be allowed near solid objects much less out in public, but by _seeing_ it, the stuff I was diagnosed with and the suicide/homicide attempts make _sense_.

I was dumb enough to express as much and Chase mused that he would have to take a look at this file just to see what kind of monster they'd tried to make little ol' me out to be.

Essentially, he's going to look at it for the lulz. Urgh.

But with that out in the open, I was able to confirm that he didn't have a huge problem with all that stuff. He _did_ tell me that should I ever attempt to end my life while in his possession, he would prevent it and make me suffer so much I'd _wish_ I was dead, a wish he would not grant.

I promised I had no desire to die anytime soon and explained my thing about keeping on a routine with my medicine so that I _don't_ kill myself over nothing.

Chase then proceeded to inform me about a hell of a lot of suckish side effects the pills apparently have. I never looked them up; I was started on them when I was little and by the time I was old enough _to_ look them up, I'd been on them so long that I didn't think there _could_ be anything wrong with them.

But, like I said, they're pretty suckish, and Chase advised me to find better medication or perhaps natural remedies for depression.

I'll check that out when I have some more time.

But anyways, Chase left me alone around then so I could at least finish up the blueprints for the Tech TWC, which I did and promptly trotted back upstairs to suggest a kinky idea to my Sex Master.

Fucking up against a wall…

…only the wall is the ceiling.

Brilliant, right? I know, I was so fucking proud of myself when I thought of it! I mean, I figured Chase _loves_ the up-against-the-wall stuff, and I've seen him defy gravity all over the place with barely any magic, so I figured he'd _definitely_ be able to do that.

I was right. So, so _right_.

We screwed all _over_ that ceiling, all the while Chase praising me for my genius and me praising him for being a magical sex-god.

Fun was had, but I'm betting his servants are gonna have a hard time cleaning the mess we left up there…unless they use the Tech Jetbootsu, I guess.

Anyways, sometime in between the fucking and otherwise fun, I got a letter!

Apparently, it arrived back at the mansion and Frankie had a bot forward it here.

It was from my Granny! I love that old bitch, I really do; she's the one who inspired me to be evil, after all, and even helped me to take my first evil steps!

But so apparently, she feels like she's growing closer to the end and she wants to see her favorite (and only, to her knowledge) grandson one last time before she passes on.

I think its baloney. If she were _really_ dying, she'd want me over urgently, not 'sometime this year.' Crazy old bitch…

Anyways, I figure if Chase doesn't mind too much, he can drop me off there sooner or later; if not, there's always the GTC gloves. I'll figure out when to see her later.

For now, I don't believe I've had _nearly_ enough ceiling-sex and intend to shamelessly beg for it.

In LOLspeak: I can has moar cock, plz? Yus, k thx bai.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	80. Mar 22, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/22/09-**

Guh.

Don't wanna see my Granny today after all the gross and traumatizing crap that happened to me today.

What gross and traumatizing crap you may ask? Why, I'd be happy to tell you!

So, sometime this morning, I woke up and went in search of Chase, only to find him in deep meditation. Hovering two or three feet above the ground. With his shirt off.

I nearly came just walking into the room to see that.

I managed to refrain, though (_somehow_), and just…well, I guess I stared at him for awhile. I mean, he's always dead-sexy, but when he's meditating like that, a being of complete grace and power…well, he's fucking _beautiful_ is what he is.

Yeah, I stared, because when you see something (or someone) _that_ visually and cognitively perfect, you can't _not_ stare.

Of course Chase knew I was there; how could he _not_ have? He acknowledged me with a, "What are you looking at, Spicer?"

I honestly answered, "You."

Chase: And…do you like what you see?

Me: It's _possible_ that I don't?

He uncrossed his legs and just stood up from his floating position in one fluid motion that made it look _so easy_ and glanced at me with his gorgeous eyes and…

I don't think I realized we were suddenly in his bedroom until he was actually in me. He's good at that.

So, after some sexing got done, he said he was going to go make sure the cat-bitch is still doing her job and that while he was gone, I was meant to work on the Tangle Web Comb some more.

And here's about where the gross and traumatizing part comes in.

I was down in my lab, working on building the mechanism that would replace the actual comb and I was suddenly bent over my lab table.

It was Chase, come home early…_NOT_.

I'll get to the _NOT_ part in a minute.

So, anyways, he's got me bent over the lab table and he declares himself back and already missing my pretty, young body.

It didn't _feel_ right. Chase _never_ gets back that quick from a visit with Katnappé, and besides that…well, it just seemed wrong. He wasn't touching me in the same places and he was cooing pillow-talk in my ear, something Chase'd pretty much always claimed he had no time for.

Point being, it felt wrong and I _knew_ it, so…I decided a test was in order as one hand slid under my shirt and the other into my pants.

Me: *pretending to be into it* Chase…tell me how much you love me…You know how hot that gets me…

'Chase': Certainly, Spicer. You are my partner and my lover; perhaps even someday my _mate_! I will gladly declare my love for you.

Me: *totally onto him now* Yeah? You love me that much?

'Chase': Of course, my love…

It was about then that I whirled around and gut-stabbed him with the wire-cutters that'd been lying on my table and declared him a 'stupid fuck' for falling for my trap.

It was also about then that 'Chase' reeled backwards and turned into Hannibal Bean by deactivation of the Moby Morpher.

Yeah. That's right, folks. I got felt up by _Hannibal Roy Bean_. Gross and traumatizing? I think yes.

We bantered a little bit; he asked me how I knew he wasn't really Chase and I matter-of-factly informed him that Chase and I were not lovers and merely possessed a master-consort relationship so if he was trying to get to Chase by getting me, he'd have to find someone the guy actually cares about.

The legume surprised me, there; he said it wasn't _Chase_ he was after: he wanted _me_.

Apparently, he'd taken an interest in me when I actually began showing potential in terms of evil and had decided I might not be a bad candidate for his new apprentice, an idea that has only been cultivating more and more in his sick head as he saw what I was able to do in the field of Wu-replication.

Of course, to my utter horror and disgust, he also mentioned that he'd seen what I could do in terms of sex and that I would not only make a good replacement for 'that traitorous Young' but that I would also make a good slut for him.

I don't know how a bean would go about 'doing it,' but I had no intention of becoming his apprentice and finding out, no matter _what_ he offered me.

I told him as much with the eloquent (if a bit squeaky) reply of, "…no, thank you."

He tried to tempt me, and I'd severely underestimated him and forgotten he could tempt me with things I really want.

He said if I joined him, he could make it so that Chase _loved_ me.

I'm surprised I was able to turn him down, but _thank god_ for logical thought-processes! I knew the way Bean's promises usually turn out (not well, by the way) and was able to realize that if he somehow managed to make Chase love me, it'd be dirty or underhanded; like he'd be hypnotized into it or it would be a fake-Chase or something like that.

I can't give up the _real_ Chase who doesn't love me for a fake one that does. Ever.

I. Just. Plain. Can't.

Essentially, I told Bean to sod off because I wanted nothing to do with him (though a bit more politely that that, seeing as I still value my life).

Sod off he did, but not without the promise that he would be seeing me again and that he wasn't about to leave this alone.

Rrrgghh…I don't know how he managed to get into Chase's palace, I'm just glad he's _gone_ for now.

That was, like, two or three hours ago, and Chase still isn't home yet.

In the meantime, I'm still grossed out and traumatized by the knowledge that _Bean touched me_, so I'm gonna go see how Diol feels about being a combination body-guard/cuddly stuffed animal until Chase gets home and I can feel marginally safe again.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	81. Mar 23, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/23/09-**

I feel _much_ better for several reasons.

1) The Moby Morpher is no longer in Bean's possession,

2) Chase whooped his ass (if he's got one) for the creepy and wrong stunt he pulled yesterday,

and 3) I've been kept busy all day _away_ from my lab where the bad things happened.

Anywho, yesterday when Chase got home, I told him what'd happened and before I was even finished, he'd gone off to (as mentioned in Point #2) whoop Bean's ass (again, if he does, indeed, have one).

Seems the bastard had used some ancient kind of spell or something to temporarily disable the wards and protection charms Chase has on his palace while using another spell entirely to impair the cat-warriors' senses of smell so they wouldn't question anything.

I hate him, but the legume is _wicked_ smart.

So! Chase got back several hours later, in severely whooped condition himself but with the Moby Morpher and the knowledge that Bean was just as fucked up as he was because of their battle.

THANK GOD.

I got to play sexy nursemaid (which I'm still doing, by the way) and, once I got him mostly taken care of in terms of bruises and scratches, I blew him a couple of times to make him feel better about the whole thing and then fetched him some booze and got him loaded.

He's more fun when he's drunk, really. I mean, he wasn't shitfaced, off-his-rocker, _sloppy_ drunk, but he actually _laughs_ at amusing things when he's drunk; not chuckling, either, _laughter_.

I was stunned speechless before he took advantage of the fact that my mouth was gaping like a fish to shove his tongue down my throat and snog the life out of me.

Anyways, I woke up next to him this morning to discover that he'd gotten nowhere _near_ drunk enough to have a hangover, which was good because I'd rather not find out what an unholy terror the guy is _with_ a pounding headache and nausea when he's already pretty much an unholy terror _without_ that.

Ever since, today has pretty much just been me helping Chase out with some stuff that he's too sore to bother doing himself, like making a healthy and plentiful breakfast, lunch, and dinner, bringing him objects he wants that are too far away to get immediately, washing his hair-

OH MY GOD, _THAT_. THAT WAS ULTIMATE YAY. 3

Okay, so Chase felt a little dirty and scraggly from the fight yesterday and hadn't had a chance to bathe, so he had me draw him a bath today and help wash him. At some point, he asked me to wash his hair, and…

Well, I guess I was either _really_ good at it or he gets off on having his hair washed because within seconds of lathering and rinsing his mane, I was dragged into the bathtub, fully-clothed and sputtering, and ordered to strip _immediately_ to ride him (that particular position because it meant less physical work for him).

Anyways, needless to say I got my clothes off pretty quick and was easing down onto him from behind while his hands forcefully moved my hips and his fangs bit at the back of my neck.

The entire thing was fairly hot and just thinking about it is getting _me_ all hot and bothered again.

Ugh, it's a good thing it's just a _bit_ too early for him to be asleep, 'cause I'm gonna need him to be awake for my horny purposes fairly soon. I'll at least finish this entry, though, I guess, considering there's not much more to go.

So, today consisted of me helping Chase out while he healed up a bit (he said he'd probably be _fully_-functioning again by, like, tomorrow) and that's really about it.

End of journal entry, 'cause more important matters (i.e., my current erection, the fact that Chase is one room over and _not_ being molested, etc.) call for my attention.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	82. Mar 24, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/24/09-**

Chase may have saved me from gaining another psychological problem and turning into a nymphomaniac.

So after much sexing last night and waking up to paw at Chase for more sexing, he growled at me and told me that while he was _all for_ lots of sex, I was really pushing it and was actually exhausting _him_.

That was a wake-up call, and I realized within a couple of seconds that I was engaging in escapist behavior by trying to have consistent sex with Chase to keep from thinking about the fact that Bean touched me in places I had no desire to be touched by him.

It was a surprising revelation.

I excused myself pretty quickly and went back to my room and started flipping through an old notebook.

I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did just then.

I called Ms. Merriweather, my old therapist, to set up an appointment.

I don't know _why_ I did it; I mean, yeah, I was desperate to deal with this before it developed into a _real_ problem but I have no idea why I thought _that_ dumb bitch could help _at all_.

I met her only hours later, briefly explained the situation (without involving any of the magical and/or supernatural aspects of it, of course; don't want to get sent to the Looney Bin, after all) and asked her what I should do about it.

The bitch immediately started in on me about being in a sexual relationship with a man and didn't I know that was wrong? And _then_, of course, she made the dumbass mistake of saying I _deserved_ the molestation as God's revenge for choosing to fornicate with another man.

She really is stupid. She _knows_ my psychological history. She _knows_ how I get when I'm contradicted on an issue I feel strongly about.

She _should've_ known better than to openly criticize me like that, though in all fairness, she had no idea I had my matter-shifter on me at the time.

I don't feel the least bit remorseful about cracking her in the face with a diamond fist, even if she _is_ a woman: she had it _coming_ for saying I deserved to get nearly-raped.

I've decided I'm not gonna bother with therapists anymore; they're clearly not worth my time considering that just having this fucking journal has done more to fix problems in my life than talking to that dumb bitch ever did, so fuck her and the horse she rode in on.

At least now that I know what I was unconsciously doing, I can…well, _not_ do it and find another way to cope with this.

In the meantime, I've gotten around to looking up more natural remedies for depression like Chase suggested, and I found two in particular.

One: a combination of peony, ginger, licorice, and jujube.

Two: improving my diet by cutting out sugar, caffeine, and alcohol.

I'm betting there's very little doubt as to which one I picked.

After all, I'm not too big a drinker (though I did start early 'cause of youthful naivety and lack of supervision) and only ingest alcohol on special occasions and such, but caffeine and sugar…

Dietary staples as far as I'm concerned.

Option One it is, then!

-LATER-

Hm…

I just had a random thought sitting here enjoying Option One while Chase has gone out to God-knows-where doing God-knows-what: therapists (particularly Ms. Merriweather) don't do anything for me, but…there _is_ one woman I've always been able to talk to with phenomenal results, and she's already sent me a letter asking me to drop by sooner or later.

...I think I might see how Chase feels about dropping me off at Granny's house sometime tomorrow.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	83. Mar 25, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/25/09-**

I have been thoroughly reminded _WHY I FUCKING LOVE MY GRANNY_ so hard.

So basically, I buttered Chase up this morning with an even more extravagant breakfast than usual and did my utmost to be nice to him and do what he wanted in the hopes that he would escort me to-and-from Granny's place.

Naturally, he coined on almost immediately and demanded, "What is it you _want_, Spicer?"

I didn't dance around the issue and try to avoid the fact that I _was_, indeed, buttering him up, for which I think Chase was impressed, and I outright told him that I wanted him to at least drop me off at and pick me up from my grandma's house sometime today. There'd be no obligation to stay the whole time, just a minimal beginning-and-end two minutes.

He didn't seem too fond of the idea until I mentioned that I really needed to talk to someone about the thing that'd happened and, with the whole therapist thing failing spectacularly, I'd either be unloading my emotional baggage onto my Granny or him against his will.

Chase didn't really seem to think it was asking too much to briefly pop into Granny's penthouse in Bruges to see me off after that tidbit.

So, he dropped me off and I was personally greeted at the door with a bear-hug from the old woman.

Granny: C'mon, Jackie, you can't hug your own grandma any harder than that?

Me: Well, I would if I didn't think I'd snap you, you brittle old bitch!

Granny: _You_? _Snap_ me? Please, Jack, you limp-wristed ninny, you'd need a _month_ at the gym to even fracture my _pinky_!

Me: _Granny_…don't emasculate me in front of my Sex Master…

It was about then that she noticed Chase, looking entirely weirded out by our not-standard grandma-grandson interaction and congratulated me in excess for finally snagging myself a man, and _Chase Young_ at that!

He's really big in _all_ the evil circles; there's no evil worth their salt that _doesn't_ know the name 'Chase Young,' so Granny (being a part of some shadowy organization or other; I don't ask questions and I wouldn't get 'em answered if I did) knows just a bit less about him than I do, considering I'm his ultimate fanboy _and_ one of the few people still associating with him these days.

The way she'd said it, 'me snagging myself a man,' it came off like Chase and I were…y'know, _together_, so I corrected her.

Me: No, Granny, we're not like that; we're just fuck-buddies.

Granny: Who said I was congratulating you on anything else?

Me: Well, just the way you said it-

Granny: Be proud of yourself, Jack! You managed to make it as his whore; that's more than anyone else has been able to brag in the past century or so!

Me: *glancing at Chase* Yeah…um…you can leave if you want to, Chase, I'm sure this is awkward for you.

Chase: *gone in a heartbeat*

But so anyways, I went inside and made some tea and Granny and I sat down and started talking and catching up.

She's such a great old bitch; I really _am_ gonna be emo when she dies.

Apparently, I was right and the letter was all just her being dramatic and she was testing me to see if I loved her enough to go running at a moment's notice and she chastised me for being soft when it only took me five days to get my albino butt over here. I assured her it would've been longer, but I had a personal agenda and needed her, for which she congratulated me on looking out for my own motives.

I told her about what happened with Bean, and, like I said, I was thoroughly reminded why I fucking loved her.

She managed to counsel me through it in twenty minutes flat; told me Bean was just a creepy pedo who likes to perv on all the little boys and that I had a much sexier pedo to focus on, anyways, who mostly just perved on me.

The mental image of Chase as a pedophile, though…

"O Y HALLO THAR, OMI… *eyebrow waggle*"

*is so dead of laughter* XD

Anyways, though, she told me that it wasn't my fault or anything and that I shouldn't worry about it so much because even though it was a near-miss for actual sex, it _was_, indeed, a miss and was over now.

So after that, I filled her in on what had happened with my life since the last time we'd seen each other and she congratulated me for officially beginning to grow my Evil Plumage, as they say in the business. She also made note that she should not only have her son castrated for me but also locked up in a small cage so that 'maybe then he won't be sending my Jack dangerous and unwanted presents all the damn time.'

She's really a barrel of fun, I'm telling you.

But I couldn't stay there all day (have an ultimate, sexy overlord to return to, and all) so I said as much and she said she was just about sick of me anyways and to call my master to pick me up.

I'd briefly made something similar to a pager-system only a _lot_ simpler for this outing. When I was ready to leave, I'd push a button on mine and Chase's would beep once and he'd come and get me.

Chase showed up and Granny and I said our goodbyes.

Me: Take care of yourself, Granny! Don't eat any puppies, either, they give you heartburn and you know it.

Granny: I'll eat whatever I want to eat, Jack, you just focus on keeping it so only _one_ pedophile's groping at you!

Me: See you in Hell, Granny, you senile jizz bint!

Granny: Not if I send you there first, you scurvy-looking llama!

We were smiling the whole time we said that, which I think only further weirded Chase out. Granny and I have an odd relationship, so I'm not surprised he's at least a little confused by it.

Anyways, though, because I hadn't been around all day and Chase is still the horniest man I know, I informed him as soon as I got home that whatever Bean had broken in my head when he molested me was officially fixed and that I was ready for sex that didn't involve incessant amounts past _his_ limit.

I'm not quite sure I finished the sentence before he pounced me to the floor and had his wicked way with me. Several times. In several positions. On several surfaces (and not all of them gravity-upright, if you catch my drift).

Anywho, fun times were had, and now that I've gotten today's adventure scrawled out onto paper, I believe I shall retire to bed (unless, of course, Chase sneaks in later and decides the day's not quite over yet, *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*).

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	84. Mar 26, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/26/09-**

I'm glad that I finally got to use a Wu-replica in an actual Showdown.

The reason I mention it is because a Wu went active today and, like I just said, I got a chance to use one of the replicas since the Wu wasn't too terribly important and Chase decided to send _me_ off to get it in place of him as my first official outing as his loyal minion.

*has a happy*

Anyways, it's called Passion's Pendant: it's pretty much a necklace with a heart-shaped ruby on it that, when worn, incites a burning lust in any target the wearer chooses.

On second thought, it was _somewhat_ important in that I _had_ to win it instead of Wuya lest she use it on Chase to manipulate him into screwing her, which was a do not want.

It was fitting, though, that Chase send his whore to fetch it for him!

But, back to the actual Showdown!

So, I got there and ended up squaring off against Wuya and the monks, but I'd been smart and brought along one of the previously replicated Wu: the Tech Fist of Tebigong.

Naturally, I kicked some major ass with it, and I was glad to, as it was the first time Wuya actually fought with me in a Showdown. Even though she'd seen me fuck the monks over a time or two, she'd never gone up against me before the Biowar-bot incident, and never physically until today.

I think I managed to get across the point that I'm not the weak little insect that she resorted to teaming up with when nobody else would take her anymore: I can kick ass in my own right now, and I've got no problem showing that off.

However, I'm wary about that because she's attracted to power indefinitely and after I kicked her ass and won the Wu, she gave me a look before retreating, and…

Well, let's just say I'm thinking of investing in a chastity belt that only Chase has the key to. It would make things a hell of a lot easier, really.

Anyways, though, I won the necklace, brought it home to Chase, and was given a musing somewhere along the lines of, 'You are so passionate for me already, Spicer, because of your _feelings_ for me…I wonder how much more passionate you _could_ get,' and BAM, Passion's Pendant activated.

I'm not entirely sure if I've ever been that horny in my life, really. I just sort of pounced on him and started kissing him as hard as I could while simultaneously trying to figure out how to undo the straps and clasps of his armor and failing miserably as hormonally-distracted as I was.

Chase didn't mind in the slightest. I think if anything, it got him hard and kept him that way longer to know that I was magically-inclined towards sex at the moment, but even if I weren't, I'd still be doing the same things I was, only less desperately.

Needless to say much sexing was had. I swear, the bedroom was…

Well, to quote a very intelligent robot with a bit of alteration, it was like a pack of sex-ghosts had hit it; _big_ ones. Also, a sex-tornado.

Anywho, Chase has hidden the Pendant somewhere Wuya won't be able to find it and he intends to use it for more fun at a later date.

For the moment, the both of us are tired out and fully intend to go the fuck to sleep.

I'm glad for that, 'cause I'm still in bed with him as I'm writing this (and he's writing in his diary; who knew he had one?) which would be fine, but _CHASE KEEPS READING OVER MY FUCKING SHOULDER._

FOCUS ON YOUR OWN DIARY, DUDE. SRSLY.

*ahem* Really, though, bed _is_ a good idea.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	85. Mar 27, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/27/09-**

Huh.

Today was mildly weird in that, between bouts of Chase-sexing, another letter got forwarded here from the mansion that ended up inadvertently causing a discussion of perverted uncles.

So anyways, the letter got here and it turns out Megan's birthday is coming up, like, two or three days from now, and they want me to go to the party.

I don't want to go.

First of all, Megan's a little bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else, and if I go having improved in the way I have, I may just end up stabbing her with something sharp, pointy, and painful, if just to get across the point that she's not God incarnate. In fact, I think that little bitch is the whole reason I hate kids; _hate_ 'em. I never want to have children in my life. _Ever._

It shouldn't be much of a problem because I'm gay and refuse to have sex with a woman in the first place, but I mean…if my parents ever pull some dumbass shit about trying to get me to artificially inseminate someone (which I've no doubt they will since they're greedy like that and don't care about my own wants/needs; never have), I'm not gonna do it or even remotely _consider_ it. No way, not happening, _don't_ want my DNA running amok anywhere but in my own body under _any_ circumstances.

Second of all, Aunt Morgan is just as much of a bitch, only she openly manipulates me by threatening to call my Mom and lie to her in such a way that will have terrible consequences for me. She's gone so far as to tell her I'd flushed Megan's STILL-LIVING hamster down the toilet when I wouldn't change my clothes to 'something respectable' for Megan's birthday years ago, and I ended up completely financially cut off for two and a half months.

Third of all, Uncle Manny is…off. Whenever I'm over at their house, he always throws me these (I guess they're supposed to be) seductive looks and tries to get me to go somewhere alone with him. Naturally, I never did because I'm not and never have been stupid, but even then, he still managed to get a little, 'hand on my back uncomfortably close to my ass' and 'rubbing my thigh' time in.

But anyways, I got this letter as an invitation and moaned aloud in dread before declared I was not going.

Chase, being right there, was curious and asked what was up.

I recounted the letter, that I was invited to go to Megan's birthday celebration, and he asked what was wrong with that and why didn't I want to go?

Me: Well, y'see, I've got this creepy, pervert uncle-

Chase: You, too?

Apparently, back in the day, Chase had an uncle with an unhealthy goat-obsession that used to try and get him to go out to the stables and 'play with the animals' with him.

Small, small world…

ANYWHO!

So I sent a negative reply to the letter saying that I _would not_ be going to the party, and immediately after I sent it, I took out a good amount of money from the Spicer bank account before the bitch-aunt tried to cut me off again.

I'm going to need that money because I'm going to need a base investment to get the Tech Eye of Dashi off the ground and get some marketing going; y'know, all that stuff.

My birthday's only five days away! Holy crap, I, like, _just_ realized that.

Huh.

I should probably go making some calls and start investing some money in the proper avenues so that this whole thing will go off without a hitch, but first…

…I think there's some dragon-cock in the other room that's missing my mouth on it.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	86. Mar 28, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/28/09-**

Mmm…t'was a nice day, _indeed_!

So this morning, I got the idea to break out the collar and leash again, and let's just say _HOT DAMN_ was it worth it!

I really _do_ like it when Chase says dirty things to me, in _and_ out of sex. I mean the dog stuff for sure, but aside from that…

I _love_ it when he calls me his whore. I love _being_ his whore. I'm not really sure why, either. I know if anybody else tried to call me a whore, much less _their_ whore, I'd probably revert to the homicide-attempt phase I went through way back in grade school, and it would likely end up being with scissors of some kind (can I help it if that seems to be the most convenient weapon of choice whenever I need to severely hurt someone?).

I think it's just because it's _Chase._

I mean, I love him, so I think that's why even before he deemed me fit to fuck, I let a lot of his insults and otherwise detestable behavior towards me slide and didn't hold so much as a mild grudge for anything but the T-Rex thing.

Every so often, I still get nightmares and wake up screaming only to punch the first thing that interrupts me in the face. Back at the mansion, I'd programmed my bots to stay at least six feet away from me when that happens and they come to check on me so that I'd stop bruising and otherwise traumatizing my knuckles by trying to hit them.

I'm just hoping I don't get anymore T-Rex nightmares, if just for the fact that I'd rather not think of what Chase would do to me if I woke him up by screaming and then, while he was trying to be courteous by waking _me_ up from a horrible dream and at the same time save his ear drums from my shrieking, receive a punch in the face.

I may have to specialize a bot or two of the ones I've got here, if just to handle me in the event that that situation happens.

Hmm, anyways, though, I managed to _finally_ finish up the damn Tech Tangle Web Comb and I've tested it, so I know it works.

Since I finished, I've had this damn incessant fantasy replaying over and over in my head where Chase just shows up out of nowhere while I'm doing something, uses the replica on me and fucks me while I'm completely powerless to say or do anything to the contrary.

I think I might-

-LATER-

Holy hell…

Um, let's just say Chase was using his super-special-awesome ninja skills to read over my shoulder without me even knowing he was _in the room_, and when I got to the part about the Tech TWC fantasy…

He decided to fulfill it for me, and fun was had.

I also think I might have to go sleep off the bountiful amounts of fun that were had for, oh, like twelve or thirteen hours.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	87. Mar 29, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/29/09-**

Today was, surprisingly enough, a lazy day, and not just for me, either.

I slept in this morning, and imagine my surprise to discover Chase still in bed with me, sleeping like a log!

I nudged him a little, informed him it was, like, noon and shouldn't his morning routine have happened _hours_ ago?

Me: Chase, seriously, shouldn't you be awake?

Chase: *annoyed* Nnnh…

Me: _Chase_…

Chase: Sleeping in _one day_ won't kill me, Spicer. Now, kindly shut your mouth so I can actually _enjoy_ it.

Me: *does so*

I was surprised he even knew _how_ to have a lazy day, but it turns out he's the fucking _master_ of it.

But am I _really_ surprised that it's just another thing he's good at? Not in the least.

Basically, we spent all day lying around doing nothing, occasionally eating and occasionally fucking, but mostly it was just a day of nothing significant.

As for me, I may fantasize about snuggling with Chase in front of a fire place for the rest of my life.

I'd best start right away, in that case.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	88. Mar 30 and 31, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**3/30/09**

Don't think I've ever been fucking hornier in my life, and I don't even fucking care why, either.

I don't care _how_ annoyed and exhausted Chase claims to be: we're gonna fuck some more NOW.

**3/31/09-**

Well. This…sucks, to put it lightly.

So yesterday, I'd run out of the shampoo I'd brought from the mansion when I moved into Chase's palace and, because my hair gets greasy and nasty if I don't wash it, I asked Chase if I could borrow his shampoo for my shower and he agreed.

As it turns out, Wuya's been drugging Chase's shampoo with a Viagra-like drug for months in the hopes that it would make him desperately horny enough to settle for fucking her.

She'd loaded the shampoo with enough to make a strong-willed dragon-lord ridiculously horny.

It made _me_, being a normal human teenager, a veritable nymphomaniac and goddamn am I glad for my fucking pacemaker (don't ask; another birthdefect from Mom's fertility meds) because otherwise, with _that_ large a dosage, my heart could've actually _exploded_ had the thing not at least somewhat done its job and regulated my heartbeat.

As it is, my chest _still_ hurts like a bitch.

Anyways, I got unreally horny, which made Chase suspicious as hell knowing that I'd begun acting so after using his shampoo and he remembered that he'd experienced bursts of horniness after bathing, too, so he did some investigating and came to the conclusion of Viagra-drugging.

Of course, Wuya was the natural suspect, because she was the only one who could benefit from Chase being so horny all the time that actually had opportunity to do it (that's what ruled out Rai, who would've also benefitted from a horny Chase). When he found that out, he…

He kicked me out.

Chase determined that the only reason he ever would have had sex with someone like me, no matter _how_ much I've matured, was because he was so horny that _anyone_ was acceptable and that I was to gather my things and leave _immediately_ lest he forcibly _throw_ me out and dispose of all my belongings.

God, that hurt. I think it hurt even worse because the way he looked at me…it was like I _disgusted_ him again, and to see that after getting used to him at least tolerating and fucking me…

It just really _hurt_.

I'm back home, now, at the mansion. Frankie's pissed off on my behalf, but he knows he can't take Chase on, so he's offered to cheer me up by taking me out somewhere to forget about it, but I declined.

I don't really feel like doing much of anything right now.

It's really late, actually, but I can't sleep. I can't even _think_ about sleeping after…

…after I lost the closest thing I had to ever being with Chase.

It's almost midnight; I just checked, and it'll be tomorrow in some thirty seconds.

And there it is.

Happy Birthday to me…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	89. Apr 1, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/1/09-**

I've taken advantage of the fact that I didn't sleep at all last night to get some things done.

I mean, just because my sex-life and I guess the closest thing I had to a love-life are now in total disarray doesn't mean I can just let the rest of my life go to total hell.

I started by making a hell of a lot of phone calls and getting things done and by my exact birth-hour, the Tech Eye of Dashi had been released and is being marketed worldwide.

I've already been nominated for a goddamn Nobel Peace prize along with several other prestigious awards, received ten death threats from oil-based economies, earned myself a couple million dollars, and have gotten about fifty-six love-letters from various men and women, about half of them with lewd pictures included.

It's not even noon.

Besides that, though, I spent the day hanging out with Frankie and Finnian: Finnian because I've kinda been neglecting him ever since I moved in with Chase and Frankie because…well, hell, because he's my brother and he's really the only family I've got to help me through this whole thing right now.

He's doing a good job, too. He's avoiding the subject completely and keeping my mind on other things, which is really helping me cope, and Finnian's not slouching either with all the cuddles and nuzzles he's been giving me.

Negriss has wisely not shown his scaly face all day. If he had, I'm pretty sure I'd have killed him just for being a horny reptile who doesn't give a fuck about anybody's feelings.

ANYWAYS.

Because I'm already on my way to being a big-shot now, I figured I might as well go shopping for some new threads to express as much and I dragged Frankie along because I'm going to introduce him as my brother and business partner, so he's gotta get cleaned up for the public.

He cleans up pretty nice, actually. Stick an Armani suit on him, slick his hair back a little, you'd never even guess he's been to jail eight or nine times.

I managed to hack some government systems and clear his criminal record, by the way. After all, if it gets out that I'm working intimately with a criminal, there's no _way_ I'd make any money, and if not that, I'd be under constant government supervision, which isn't really conducive for my lifestyle.

While I was in those systems, I cleared _my_ psychological history, too, meaning the suicide/homicide attempts and all that crap Ms. Bitch made up about me in that damn file are all gone now. Again, I wouldn't get much business if the public thought I was a dangerous psycho.

I hate that Chase had to discover the drugging at such a time that'd make my birthday so _fucking_ miserable, but I hate Wuya even more for drugging him in the first place.

That bitch. Because of her, I'm in the same damn boat she is: I've had a taste of Chase-cock, but I'm never goddamn getting it again.

If I ever see her again after this, she's a dead bitch. I will _kill her_, or at least do my damn best to.

God, it sucks that I still have to deal with Chase because of our Wu-deal (he left the Changing Chopsticks on my desk this morning with a note saying that we still had our business arrangement in effect).

It'd be better for me to not see the inconsiderate bastard again for another, oh, let's say twenty years.

_Because_ of said bastard, my body's still on the schedule of 'five or six times a day,' so now, not only am I lonely as hell, I'm also horny as hell without anyone to fuck.

Urgh, must jerk off…

-LATER-

Have jerked off. Naturally, it was amazingly unsatisfying, but it did what it was supposed to do, at least, and I'm no longer hornier than a satyr.

I also don't know why, but even though I was thinking of Chase, I made myself say a different name when I climaxed. I think it was to spite the bastard for dropping me so suddenly without so much as a 'hey, thanks for giving me your virginity and weeks of your time, but I'm done with you now.'

I'd have appreciated that much.

I doubt he was watching me. Why the fuck would he care about me outside of our deal anymore?

But still; if he was, I'll bet he was at least somewhat pissed when I moaned Rai's name (*gag,* wouldn't _ever_ fantasize about that jerk for real!), if just because I've purposefully excluded him from my fantasies.

Mmm. It's only 9:00 PM, but I really don't care.

I'm going to bed.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	90. Apr 2, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/2/09-**

Today's actually been pretty good.

I've mostly been adjusting to my instant popularity, wealth, and fame.

So, this morning I woke up and felt _dangerously_ close to a 'funk' upon remembering that it was my own bed in my own mansion.

I'm still pissed at Chase for that, by the way. It's not so much that he got rid of me; I figured it would have to happen eventually.

I'm pissed that he was such an ungrateful dick about it. Like I've already mentioned, I'd feel a lot better about this whole thing if he'd at least given me a 'thank you for your time' in combination with the 'get the fuck out.'

Ass.

Anyways, though, I've managed to put him out of my mind for a couple of hours by finding a certain someone's phone number (_so_ glad I kept it) and setting up a date today.

Allen's really only gotten cuter since the last time I saw him. He cut his hair a little shorter and he got a second ear-piercing, and of course, he's just as much of a charmer as he was.

I bet if I fucked _him_ for a matter of weeks before he got tired of me I'd get a goddamn 'thank you.'

But when I went out with him, I completely forced Chase out of my mind and only focused on him.

I didn't hold hands with him to spite Chase. I didn't let him kiss me in broad daylight at the sidewalk café to spite Chase. I didn't even drag him into a back-alley and let him give me a handjob before blowing him to spite Chase!

I did it because Allen is a sweet guy and I think he might be the best choice in terms of who to go to after Chase: he's the guy's complete opposite and he's too nice to take advantage of me just because I'm on the rebound. Besides that, he's sexy and particularly fuckable.

I haven't fucked him yet, though; we've only been on two dates after today, and I don't wanna come off as a slut to him.

But I think we're off to a good start, even if the paparazzi _did_ recognize me while we were having lunch and ended up chasing us around until we managed to lose them in that back-alley where the fondling happened.

Why, yes, my fame _has_ sky-rocketed through the roof, thank you for asking!

I'm pretty much being hailed as the hero of the world, at this point, and the money, fanletters, and death-threats only keep rolling in.

Not that I care too much. I'm busy trying to get a love-life going and working on improving my previously-neglected personal life (i.e., Frankie and Fin).

As for the Wu-project, I haven't started work on the Changing Chopsticks yet because…

…well, to be honest, I don't totally give much of a fuck right now. I'll get around to them sooner or later.

Right now, I'm just sort of basking in the vindictive knowledge that my hormones are at complete peace from Allen's courtesy while in the meantime, Chase's only option for sex is Rai, the clingy stalker bitch with the loose ass.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	91. Apr 3, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/3/09-**

I feel _much_ better about this whole Chase thing; officially, now.

So, today, after sleeping in a bit, I heard some commotion downstairs that woke me up and I went down to investigate.

Guess who was trying to get into Frankie's pants and consequently get his protection?

Wuya.

I am _so_ glad she showed up. Really, I am.

Frankie was fending her off adequately, shoving her away, keeping her at arms length, most likely because he didn't know who she was and, because she was a normal (as far as he knew) woman, had degined not to hit her.

I, however, stopped them with the blatant annunciation that Francis was as queer as I was and to not bother trying.

Frankie took mild offense to that, actually: in his mind, he's a bit less gay than I am just because he's a seme and I'm an uke.

Anyways, though, once I made myself known, it was _me_ Wuya was all over. She was obviously trying to seduce herself into my good graces in the hopes that I'd protect her from Chase's wrath (and he did a _number_ on her).

I pretty much lost it.

I don't even fully remember what happened: all I know is that I was _pissed_ at her because it was _her_ fault I had to suffer through having Chase and losing him (I'd rather have never gotten to fuck him than to fuck him and then never be able to again) and that I screamed as much at her while simultaneously beating her within an inch of her life.

By the time I was exhausted, panting, and still shaking with pure rage, Wuya was in an even uglier bloody pulp than when Chase had gotten finished with her and Francis was staring at me like I'd lost my damn mind…

…which I had for a minute there, but…THE BITCH LOST ME CHASE-COCK. She _deserved_ to get the best goddamn smack-down I had to offer.

Of course, Frankie's staring at me was getting to be unnerving.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU PANSY-ASS FIRE-FAG? YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT THIS, TOO?

Francis: …no…

Me: You're DAMN right you don't!

Francis: …Hey, Jack…

Me: WHAT?

Francis: I'm proud of you. You've delivered your first ass-kicking: you are now a man. C'mon, have a beer with me.

Me: …fine.

After that we pretty much just sat around drinking beer and watching TV, although I did stop at one point and randomly decide to make cupcakes.

I think it's because I haven't made any in a week or two and now that I've started to bake/cook again, I've gotten in a routine of having to do it every so often, so cupcakes were made.

I shared the batch with Frankie and Fin, the latter falling asleep in a ball of contentment after eating one and the former declaring them orgasmic and swearing that he'd never tasted a better cupcake in his life.

I felt vindictively happy to be able to announce that my ungrateful ex would never have another one of my cupcakes made for him _ever_ again, at which I was given a clap on the back and told that Francis was proud of me for starting to get over the dickweed.

I'm not over him. I _know_ I'm not, and I know I _won't_ be for a very long time, no matter _how_ bad he pissed me off by ditching me without so much as a _goddamn thank you_.

Love is hard to just…get over.

But I feel like I'm on the right path, at least.

I mean, I'm actually a catch, now; a _prize-winning_ catch, at that! I'm not the scrawny little goth-weakling that nobody has any interest in anymore, and any man in the world would be _lucky_ to have me. Not only that, but they _want_ to have me!

I've stopped trying to count the letters and e-mails and phone calls that have been flooding in all day ever since I was seen making out with Allen yesterday from _seriously hot_ gay men telling me to dump the blue-haired guy and get with them.

I'm feeling better about the fact that Chase dumped me now because, unlike when he'd actually _dumped_ me, I have other options now. Chase is not the only gay-sex-enjoying man in the world who will fuck me and in fact, has left that group around the same time nearly _every other_ gay-sex-enjoying man in the world entered it.

I think I'm on a power-high now. I believe I shall masturbate to it in the shower.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	92. Apr 4, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/4/09-**

Chase has surprised me today.

So this morning, I awoke to find a dark pink rose on my pillow along with a note (from guess who?) expressing a brief apology for the brusque send-off.

I remember musing to myself (not aloud) that it was just what I'd wanted before leaving it there when I went to take a shower and musing further that it was about four days later than was relevant or meaningful to me.

It was gone when I got back.

And _that's_ about when I just fucking lost it again.

I hadn't accepted _or_ rejected his meager apology for the _hugely_ crappy thing he did to me, and he just _took it away_?

I was pissed.

I grabbed my GTC gloves and was literally in his face faster than anyone but him could blink.

I admit, I may have started ranting at him, but I mean…_really_. To not only take my virginity but _forty-five days of my life_, make both completely meaningless by kicking me out in a goddamn heartbeat, and then to offer _one_ lousy rose in apology? An apology, by the way, that didn't regard anything but the fact that he'd kicked me out on _short notice_? An apology that he rescinded when I left the room for fifteen fucking minutes having not decided on what to do about it?

That's _fucked up_, and I made sure to let him know it.

By the end of it, I was sure he'd kill me, but he acknowledged that I had a point, handed me the rose back, and said he'd allow me to decide on whether or not I would accept his apology on my own time along with the advice that I shouldn't _ever_ talk to him like that again while reminding me just why I should obey him on that with an intimidating display of power.

Still, it's nice that the dick is finally taking responsibility for his actions.

Anyways, I went back home and fumed about it a little more before forgetting it altogether and getting some work done on the Tech Changing Chopsticks.

I took a lot of my inspiration from that movie, Innerspace, which centers around shrinking and enlarging technology, so I was able to get a lot for it done.

Meanwhile, the money, death-threats, and love-letters have been pouring in in excess, and simultaneously, I've noticed that Mom and Dad's bank account has _tanked_. They're pretty much dirt-poor at the moment and they know it.

They begged me to transfer my newly-acquired money to their account, but I declined, saying it was _my_ money that I'd earned fairly and they had no right to take it, _especially_ considering it was their own bad investments that lost them so much of their own money.

Still…they _are_ my parents, so I was at least a little merciful: I bought the mansion from them for a million or so; that way they can have at least a _bit_ of money to get back on their feet in a middle or lower-class setting and actually get _day-to-day_ jobs.

Urgh, the phone's ringing again, and caller ID says it's Mom's cellphone. I'm not gonna answer this time. They'll just be begging for more money.

I'm thinking today sucks.

In light of that, I'm also going to bed.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	93. Apr 5, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/5/09-**

I know I'm supposed to be thinking about Chase's apology. I know I'm supposed to be running my brand-new multi-billion-dollar business. I know I'm supposed to be getting some work done on the Changing Chopsticks.

That's just really hard with your goddamn parents calling every two minutes begging for handouts.

They wanted to complain about the house-settlement; that $1 million was dirt-cheap and that the mansion plus the surrounding property was worth _at least_ $20 million.

I went as high as $10 million in light of that and told them that's all they were getting from me.

They tried to get smart after that, saying they were going to go the press and every media source they could find and make me out to be an ungrateful, evil brat.

"We gave him _everything_ and funded _all_ of his little projects, and now that we're in need, he won't give us a _dime_!"

Mom would, of course, be sobbing that 'hysterically' while Dad tried 'desperately' to 'comfort' her.

Obviously, their attempt to get smart failed, because they are of merely average intelligence and I am a fucking _super-genius_.

I told them that I wouldn't _let_ them go to the media: if I didn't have them killed and erase any trace that they ever were (which I don't want to do, but if I have to…), I would go the media myself with the mansion's security tapes from my years of living in it to give complete and doubtless proof to everyone who might see it that they were _never_ around when I was growing up.

And of course, it would be the really _shocking_ footage, like me getting into the liquor cabinet at age 8, handling kitchen knives to make my own dinner at age 5, perhaps even a suicide attempt or two from ages 7 and 11. Alongside those, I figure I could show simultaneous clips of every other room in the mansion and the rest of the grounds to give solid proof that while I was doing those dangerous and shocking things, Mom and Dad were not only not in the room to stop me, they weren't even on the goddamn _property_.

I'm positive that just _one_ release to the media like that would be enough to get them soundly convicted for child-endangerment via neglect. Or rather, _gross_ neglect, as it would likely be called.

It was about then that they thanked me profusely for being so utterly generous in offering half the property value and mentioned that they would be going on a very secretive fourth honeymoon in Africa where they would be doing a lot of laying low before hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

They really _should_ be grateful for what I gave them. I could've had them killed and the house would just go to me for free considering I'm their only (legitimate) heir, and with what I paid 'em for the damn thing, they're at least still technically millionaires (not as great as the quadruplinaires they'd _been_, but really, it's better than nothing).

Urgh…they'd been calling me _all day_ before that half-witted blackmail-attempt ended it, though, meaning I couldn't focus on _anything_.

The issues mentioned at the beginning of today's entry? Still entirely unattended, and that's how they're gonna stay for today.

For the first time in _hours_ I can hear myself think over the phones (this time because they're not ringing), and I'm going to take advantage of that by _not_ thinking.

If I can make it up the stairs to my damn bedroom, I'm gonna get Finnian settled in my hair and then just drop wherever I fall (hopefully on the bed).

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	94. Apr 6, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/6/09-**

Chase is bribing me! What is the world coming to?

Last night before I could get to bed, the aforementioned everlord shows up, takes the initiative to poof us both naked, and then gives me a massage that would've knocked my socks off were I wearing any at the time.

I appreciate it, as my tension knots have been completely gone since, but I know exactly what he's trying to do: he's trying to bribe, tempt, and otherwise seduce me into going back to him…

…and it's working.

He's too fucking _good_, what can I say? I can't help it, and we both know it's only a matter of time until I'm back at his side.

Not yet, though. At the very least, I'm gonna put up a bit of a fight before I surrender: can't come off _too_ easy, y'know?

Anyways, as he was giving me the massage, he talked about his day (he totally _humiliated and horrified_ the monks), encouraged me to talk about mine (he congratulated me on so easily turning on my parents), and then at some point, he asked me how I was handling my new status.

I told him I liked it. I told him the figures I was reeling in on an hourly basis, pointed to the two piles of envelopes in my room that I've sorted into 'death-threats' 'borderline-pornographic love-letters,' and then even though I knew it would make him uncomfortable, I started talking about Allen and the affair we've been having.

We still haven't fucked, but as Chase showed me personally back on Valentine's Day, you don't need to fuck to have sexual fun.

It was only after I'd recounted a particularly raunchy sexual exploit that I came to the realization that I'd put Chase in a…*ahem* rather prime position to fuck me.

I awkwardly thanked him for the massage (I say awkwardly because I realized I'd been wondering why he _hadn't_ been fucking me _as_ I was telling the story; I'd forgotten we'd ever stopped doing that) and he got off the bed, got rid of the massage oil on both of us, and before he could leave, I stopped him.

Me: Why didn't you? You could have.

Chase: I could not have. You have not given me your answer to my apology, yet. And you did not openly invite me to fuck you. When you are ready, you will tell me.

And then he left.

God, though, I know he can't be trying very hard to get me back, but it's _working_. He _knows_ I'm in love with him, and he knows just what to do to make me fucking _melt_ at his feet.

That's why I know for sure I _will_ be going back to him. I'm not sure when, yet, but I know I will be.

Damn him.

In other news, I haven't done too much with my day. I mean, I tried to focus on other things, specifically the goddamn Tech Changing Chopsticks which are still stuck at a frustrating 78% finished, but then I'd catch sight of Chase's damn rose on the lab table, and I'd end up staring at it for an hour or two just _thinking_.

I'm not running back to him at the drop of a hat. I'm a man, now; not a kid anymore, and I actually _do_ have some pride to speak of.

Still, I want him, and I guess he still wants me, too, else he wouldn't even bother with me.

*sigh* I dunno. I think I have to think about this some more.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	95. Apr 7, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/7/09-**

Chase continues to make it harder for me to resist his somehow-gravitational pull.

I spent all of yesterday thinking about this whole apology situation, tentatively decided that I'll be accepting it sometime in the next couple of days, and woke up to find a whole goddamn bouquet on my bedside table.

The guy _does_ know his flower-meanings, I'll give him that: the bouquet was all begonias and dark pink roses.

Begonias signify deep thoughts and dark pink roses mean appreciation and/or recognition.

Aside from that, the original rose he gave me (I think he put some kind of live-forever spell on it, because it hasn't wilted a fraction) was moved into the bouquet. There was no note this time, but I get the message he's trying to give me anyways:

"I've been thinking deeply and I appreciate you."

Of course, there's the subtle, implied, "I want your ass back in my bed," but regardless.

Now, my first instinct was to strip naked and use my GTC gloves to 'port literally on top of him, but I forced that down and went about my day normally.

If I go back to him right away, he's going to assume I'm an easy slut and that he can manipulate me any way he likes whenever he likes…

…which he pretty much can, but I'm not gonna let _him_ know that. At the very least, I want him to know his actions have consequences, and those consequences are to actually have to make some effort greater than minimal to get me back and in the meantime, he can't have sex from me.

It's not much sway in the relationship when you look at the big picture, but I'm content to be able to have that much.

I figure I'll officially return to giving him sex, like I'd figured out last night, in a couple of days: three or four tops. I'm not budging on that no matter _how_ damn good he is at pushing my buttons in all the right ways.

In the meantime, I've kept myself busy by watching TV and working on the Changing Chopsticks.

TV first: THEY'VE LEGALIZED GAY MARRIAGE IN THE STATE OF VERMONT! YES. I know it's not all that much, but it's a step towards people like me, and Frankie, and his boyfriend, etc., not being discriminated against because we love a good dick the same way other men love a good pussy. Of course the lesbians, too, but their liking of a good pussy is usually seen as 'hot' by perverted heterosexual men…Still, they're the same as any other homosexual, so they deserve the same rights gay men deserve which are the same legal rights a man and a woman have, so there.

Onto the Tech Changing Chopsticks, however: I'd _thought_ I was done with it, but because of a very _slight_ error, when Finnian went to try it for me in terms of enlargement, he only got to the size of a Chihuahua and stopped growing. He's stuck there at the moment, but I'm working on correcting the error so he can get back to normal size.

I was getting close, but Finnian himself told me it was too late at night and that I should go to bed; I could fix him in the morning.

I think he actually _likes_ being bigger, though; gives him more power if Negriss tried to confront him, I guess.

In any case, if he tried to sleep in my hair tonight, I might actually get a headache, so as I'm writing this, he's curled up in my lap as if he _were_ a Chihuahua and…

Oh, fuck, he's just too cute! I can resist no longer: I must cuddle with him now.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	96. Apr 8, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/8/09-**

Urgh…another tiring ass day.

The phone calls have started in incessantly again, but this time, it is from every reporter, producer, television network, and blogger _in the world_.

I did my best to personally decline them all with my cruel sentiments about how I have much better things to do with my time than star on a stupid reality show where I give sluts dumb nicknames while they try to whore themselves out to me, but it's like they've multiplied, and I _could not_ keep up with them.

So…I did the most direct thing I could think of.

I went on my merry fucking way to the biggest news station in China and gave a public address to all of the people that were trying to get in touch with me about endorsement deals, reality shows, interviews, and finding out what current celebs I thought were 'the sex.'

I told them outright that I was capable of building just about anything I motherfucking wanted to make and that I'd been considering a fleet of spaceships with which to advance space-travel by leaps and fucking _bounds_ past anything scientists and other 'geniuses' these days _could_ make, but that if they'd _really_ rather watch me scratch my ass on TV…

I haven't gotten a single call/e-mail/letter about whoring myself to the media since then. In fact, several world leaders contacted me and asked if I needed any help blocking the influx of requests because they could easily get me a private number and have all letters sent to my address intercepted and carefully screened.

I told 'em not to bother since I have a very good screening system as it is but that the effort was appreciated.

I then went into the next room to check on said screening system and asked how Frankie was doing at loading the previous letters from the media into the raging bonfire he had going.

He took the moment to mention that he'd gotten everything totally torched except for one letter which _would not_ burn and had The Land of Nowhere as the return address.

Leave it to Chase to actually put that on an envelope and _not_ laugh his head off while he did it.

Apparently, it'd had a protection spell on it that was to keep it from being so much as opened (much less destroyed) by anybody but me, and after knowing what was in it, I'm glad the charm was there.

Chase had sent me a scrapbook (along with a DVD copy he felt that I, someone tied to technology, would appreciate) of every mean, evil, and downright cruel thing the monks had ever done; the same stuff he'd shown them when they declared themselves good the day he gave me that massage.

Which of course reminded me, as I was watching it with Frankie and we were both laughing our asses off, that said pyromaniac had walked in on Chase and I LOLing about that when he'd first told me about it and I had promised to tell my big bro what was so funny later if he'd GTFO and preferably quickly.

Remembering that, I told Frankie that Chase had shown the monks themselves this same stuff when they'd tried to argue that they were the good guys. The hilarity of it was only emphasized by the clip on the screen at the moment, me making dinner for myself before the monks burst in, whacked me on the head with my own frying pan and then proceeded to run to my lab and steal all the Wu I had.

In case you don't get what was funny about that, they physically assaulted me and knocked me unconscious while I was doing something _innocent_ and I didn't even have any Wu _on_ my person. Good guys: sure. *eyeroll*

In other news, I finished up the Tech Changing Chopsticks (and sent the original back to Chase), finally, but Finnian surprised me in that, when I finished, he said he didn't want to go back to normal size. He wanted to stay bigger.

…well, not Chihuahua-sized big; he opted to go a _little_ smaller and he's about guinea pig-sized now and fully intends to stay that way.

Good for him; he's decided on a size that makes him happy and he's sticking with it.

Aside from that, though, I'm _really_ starting to get antsy about this whole Chase-thing.

The _both_ of us know I'm going back to him and _soon_. Would it kill him to just…I don't know, _not_ tempt me for a day or two?

Urgh, selfish horny bastard…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	97. Apr 9, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/9/09-**

Today was…a conflicting day.

It started out with a note on my pillow saying that I would get the new Wu, the Mantis Flip Coin, when I made up my mind about Chase's apology.

Classy way to motivate me, Chase; classy.

And then, sometime around midafternoon, things went _seriously_ downhill.

I got a second visit from Hannibal Roy Bean, and this one was no less creepy.

In fact, if anything it was _more_ creepy because he was actually in bean-form while his roots…vines…tentacles…_whatever_ the fuck his limbs are were touching me in intimate ways. It wasn't actually _beneath clothing_ anywhere below the waist this time, but there was still unwanted ass-squeezing and thigh rubbing, even if it was through the pants as opposed to in them like before. *shudder*

He started going on about how Chase was a total dumbass for having sent a whore like me away at a time in my life when I was _clearly_ undergoing my metamorphosis from clumsy evil caterpillar to graceful evil butterfly.

Apparently, now that I'm the triple-threat of wealthy, powerful, and attractive, Hannibal wants me even _more_.

Whoopee. XP

Anyways, while he was groping at me creepily and doing his damnedest to seduce me (DID NOT work in the LEAST), he tried to tempt me with revenge.

"That fool, Young…he made your eighteenth birthday, something that's supposed to be a special occasion in a man's life, _miserable_. Wouldn't it be right perfect to ruin _his_ birthday, too?"

Only one good thing came of his talking to me, and that was finding out that Chase's birthday is on the eleventh.

If we were still fucking, I would've had to squee at the fact that we share a birth-month.

But anyways, Bean's plan, apparently, was for me to join up with him and help him topple Chase and his whole empire on his birthday. Before Hannibal killed him, he intended to fuck me in front of Chase so that he'd known it was his own stupidity in spurning me that had brought about his downfall.

I declined again, but this time, he wasn't taking no for an answer. I could've sworn I was a dead man right then, but luckily for me, Chase showed up and whooped his ass (I may actually have to go find Hannibal again; I _need_ to know if he has an ass, at this point).

My knight in shining armor.

I had briefly considered thanking him for driving Bean off so I could peacefully go about my day, but then…

He had to say, "No one threatens _my_ Spicer," and I just couldn't help myself: I was on him.

I kissed him so fucking hard _I_ split _his_ lip, but thankfully, he didn't much care and let me wrap my legs around his waist before lying us back on a lab table.

We didn't fuck. We just sort of…dry-humped, I guess, but the whole time, we were kissing like we were trying to swallow each other and, if not kissing, growling and panting extremely nasty and filthy words.

When the both of us came and Chase reached down to undo my belt, I, like, came to my senses, I guess, because I gasped and shoved his hand away.

He glared down at me, and I shakily explained that I hadn't made up my mind yet and that I didn't want to…

I didn't finish the sentence but he knew what I was talking about.

He stood up, pulled me off of him and set me back down on the ground, smoothed my hair back a little and told me he would wait for my decision before 'porting back home.

GRAH.

As if I wasn't already having _enough_ trouble keeping myself from running back to him at the drop of a hat, now _this_!

Fuck.

I have to go whack off, now.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	98. Apr 10, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/10/09-**

Further proof that I have no sense of self-restraint: today, I sucked Chase off at least three or four times under no obligation to do so while still not having given him a definitive answer.

I'm tempted to stick an FML in there, but I'm not going to.

Aww…Finnian senses my distress or something, 'cause he's purposefully curled up in my lap and being cuddly, right when I need him to be. K3

Anyways…

I wasn't totally sure what I should be doing today, so I hung out with Frankie for a couple of hours this morning (long enough to find out his boyfriend's coming over for his Spring Break), spent another couple of hours rustling through my love-letters and amusing myself by critiquing the photographs they sent (a hot Asian guy splayed on a mattress, naughty bits tastefully concealed by a bedsheet gets a ten out of ten; the 450-pound woman on her back, legs spread and hands prying open her severely furry vagina towards the camera gets a negative eighteen), and then I just sat at the kitchen table for awhile, staring at Chase's bouquet and _thinking_.

In the middle of said thinking, I was surprised to suddenly be getting a shoulder-rub and innocently (yeah, right) inquired of, "Rough day, Spicer?"

I naturally replied, "Not really," and let him keep going.

In hindsight, I should've asked him to leave before he started in with the serious seduction techniques.

Still rubbing my shoulders, he bent his head and started kissing my neck and whispering how he'd missed my tight ass on his cock, my talented hands in his kitchen, and, because it was mushy and he _knows_ how much the occasional mushy comment gets me, he of course had to add that he even missed my scent on his sheets.

…was there any way I could've _not_ cleared the table (shattering the flower-vase; the roses are still okay, though), shoved him onto it, undone his sash, and sucked his cock?

I might've just blown him once, but then he growled and held my head there, and that _seriously_ turned me on, so of course I had to deep-throat him, which then led to a second and third blowjob, and...

I was horny as hell at that point, and Chase knew it, but when he tried to fuck me, I told him no again.

He was annoyed.

He didn't so much as offer a goodbye to me before he was just gone and honestly…?

I deserved it.

I'm being downright _cruel_ to the guy at this point. I mean, he's already expressed a decent measure of apology for getting rid of me _and_ expressed that, instead of going out and finding a new whore, he wants _me_ in particular back, and I'm _still_ refusing him.

A couple days to think about it is one thing. This…this is different.

Hm…

Tomorrow's his birthday, isn't it? Maybe I can make it up to him then. After all, I'm sure he's gotta be out of cupcakes by now and _I've_ pretty much been _teasing_ the poor bastard with sexual acts by being all into it only to shove him away when he tries to actually get inside of me…

…I'm thinking Chase will be privy to a pleasant surprise from me tomorrow…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	99. Apr 11, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/11/09-**

I worked my fingers to the bone this morning on duplicating and exceeding my first-ever gift of cupcakes to Chase and 'ported them directly into his kitchen via the GTC gloves while he was finishing up his morning training and getting ready to go look for breakfast.

I showed up only hours later, after he'd finished breakfast, stark naked save for the collar and leash, the latter part held out to him in offering, and a bottle of glow-in-the-dark lube in my other hand.

He was on me before I could even finish saying, "Happy Birthday."

I am officially exhausted out of my mind, I'm glowing even _more_ than I was with the first use of that particular type of lubricant, and I've no doubt sitting will be next to _impossible_ for the next week or three.

Still, I'm proud of myself for being the better man and celebrating _his_ birthday this year despite the fact that he pretty much ruined mine, and anyways, Chase is happy, so as cheesy as it sounds, I'm happy, too.

Besides, I'm officially his whore again: how could I _not_ be happy?

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	100. Apr 12, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/12/09-**

Today was a good day.

Last night, I ended up reminding Chase about the fact that my birthday was completely awful without even totally meaning to (I mean, I meant to a _little_ because I'm still holding a mild grudge about that, but I hadn't meant to bring it up _at that moment_) and was essentially shot right the fuck down when he asked me how much I wanted him to spend on a belated birthday present.

We both know that if I'd wanted something physical, I'd have bought it ten times over myself by now; I certainly have the money for it.

If we hadn't had that split when Wuya's total bitchiness was discovered, I'd have been happy if he just said, "Happy Birthday," even if he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

It might be the various psychological issues talking, but I'm not that hard to please in terms of my birthday: I'm happy if it's _acknowledged_ without somebody hooking my locker up to a car battery or someone telling me they got me a present only to hand me an empty box and exclaim, "APRIL FOOL'S, FOOL!" and run off.

…come to think of it, I fucking hate my birthday. Still, it's nice when it's acknowledged…I think.

No one's ever actually _acknowledged_ it on the day of (my parents occasionally sent a letter or an e-mail, but always three or four weeks _after_ the fact if it comes at all), so I'm just going by the incredibly fleeting feeling I got when I was told 'happy birthday' right before some horrible, humiliating prank was pulled on me and it was taken back.

In any case, I didn't mention the birthday thing again since last night and started getting myself back into the general routine of being Chase's whore again (meaning sex, sex, and more sex).

Imagine my surprise, when I'd almost completely forgotten about it, for Chase to tell me at dinner that he'd been thinking about it and that I had a somewhat valid point: my birthday _had_ been exceedingly awful and that, for pestering him about it in the extreme minimum, I deserved _some_ form of compensation.

He wants to take me out somewhere for lunch or dinner; somewhere nice and extremely in public where he can show me off as his pretty, willing whore and I can show off to the paparazzi the fact that I've finally found a better fuck than 'that little, blue-haired emo brat.'

Something tells me Chase was not fond of the fact that I made use of Allen when we were separated, but I doubt he would've been fond of _anyone_ I'd picked in the meantime to keep from getting blue-balls.

So anyways, after he told me that, I dipped beneath the table, crawled over to his seat and blew him in my gratitude before encouraging him to the bedroom so I could further thank him for his consideration.

Afterwards, he then proceeded to remind that today was Easter (I'd totally forgotten, *facepalm*) and that he'd prepared a game for us while I'd been at the mansion's lab working.

He'd _somehow_ discovered my insatiable addiction to Cadbury Eggs and hidden a fuckload (an even forty) of them around the house for me to find. For every one I found, he would give me a special 'treat' in addition, if you catch my drift.

Turns out I'm quite the motherfucking bloodhound when it comes to two things I love (Cadbury Eggs and Chase-sexing) and I tracked down all forty of the things _without_ so much as touching my Thing-Finder, even the one that'd been hidden on a chandelier.

Needless to say, plenty of sexy and _delicious_ fun was had during the course of the Easter game.

At the moment, however, I'm too excited by the fact that I AM ACTUALLY, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, COMMEMORATING MY BIRTHDAY (if twelve or so days late) BY GOING OUT SOMEWHERE WITH ANOTHER LIVING PERSON to sleep, so I may just have to nudge Chase awake and 'thank' him some more.

At the very least, it'd get me physically tired enough to sleep!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	101. Apr 13, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/13/09-**

Today. I enjoyed it.

I woke up this morning rather horny. Unfortunately, though, Chase was engaging in his morning training, meaning I was out of luck in terms of a cock to bounce on.

Still, I _am_ a genius, and I know how to make do without (even if it's less fun) so I got around to masturbating and fantasizing with the aid of the sheets that so vividly smell like Chase.

As I was jerking it and fingering myself a little, my wrist brushed against my thigh, still covered in Chase's dried come from last night, and I felt something odd. I removed my own fingers from myself (but kept jerking it; even my cat-like curiosity will not get me to indulge in blue-balls) and felt at the particular spot where the come had seemed like it was in a pattern.

It was!

Apparently, last night, Chase decided to draw his symbol on me in his semen while I was sleeping.

I went from 'half-way there' to 'climax' in about ten seconds flat when I realized he'd marked me like that.

Anyways, after the morning masturbation, I got up to go shower (mine and Chase's dried come was still all over me; honestly, I'd leave there if it didn't dry itchy and uncomfortable, but y'know…) and just as I was bending over to grab the loofa, I find I'm quite suddenly having sex!

Chase had finished his morning training and come to find his Sex Muffin for…well, sex.

Of course, I obliged considering he is the God to my Muffin and shower-sex was had until the water got too cold, when he pretty much just moved us into a pool I didn't know he had, at which point sexy pool games were played.

There was one where he'd throw an object that sank in the water further and further away and if I could fetch it and bring it back to him each time, I'd get sucked off, and then there was another one where he got to fuck me if he could catch me.

That one lasted surprisingly long. I could've sworn he'd have caught me in two seconds flat, but I had him chasing for a good twenty minutes when I finally got tired and he popped out of the water behind me and grabbed me.

He said it only took that long because I was abnormally quick in the water, but I think it's just because he hasn't used his pool in several centuries.

Anyways, sexy fun was had and by 3:00 or 4:00, Chase sent me off to my newly-rebuilt lab in his palace to keep tinkering with the Mantis Flip Coin.

I honestly didn't get much done. I mean, I could probably figure out how to make a machine that, when worn, would enhance a person's physical strength, but I'm looking for something more permanent and less in the way than that; since the beginning, I've been thinking it could be better mass-produced and marketed if it were in a medicinal form.

Of course, I'm not very good with biological stuff; I mean, I am, but it's not my specialty in the least.

Why would it be? Biology is the study of living things: I pretty much hate every living thing I've ever come across (with an exception of about four people/animals).

In any case, I'm thinking I'm gonna need to call Katnappé in on this soon if I want to get anything done. I can't _stand_ the bitch with her cat obsession (which really only looks good on Chase, whose cats are _lions and tigers and shit_, not housecats) and the cat-puns are gonna drive me batshit, I'm sure, but I'm smart enough to recognize I _will_ need some help turning this into an ingestible form.

Urgh…do not want to associate with cat-bitch, even if it's necessary…

My belated birthday celebration is supposed to be happening tomorrow, but even that thought isn't making me happier about having to talk to that bimbo, much _less_ work with her.

I think I just may have to go find my Sex God for a pick-me-up!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	102. Apr 14 and 15, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/14/09**

So exhausted…so drunk…so sore in places I don't even wanna think about…

_Never_ been happier in my life. 3

**4/15/09-**

Well, now that it's not the middle of the night and I'm not desperate to scribble any old thing down, I believe I can go into greater detail on the Best Motherfucking Birthday I've Ever Had in My Goddamn Life.

Why, yes, I _am_ applying for a patent to that!

So, yesterday, Chase and I got dressed up in very nice clothing (had to look the part of the young, new business mogul and his mysterious, handsome beau, after all) and went out for a marvelous evening of dinner and dancing.

He took me to this place in New York, called "Sounds of Brazil," and of course, I drew a measure of evil smug in that fact: Chase had previously been fucking Raimundo, who is, in fact, Brazilian, and yet here Chase was, taking _me_ to such a restaurant and not _him_.

I said as much to Chase.

Me: You brought _me_ here.

Chase: Yes. Yes, I did, Spicer.

Me: No, I mean... you brought _me_, not... Rai.

Chase: Are you doing recreational drugs, Spicer? Why would I bring that fool here?

Me: Well, you _were_ fucking him.

Chase: Yes, I was. But he was never worth an apology and putting up with cock-teasing shenanigans just to get him back in my bed.

And then I about _had_ to kiss him, because really, could I _not_ have? Highly doubtful.

People turned into asses around then; hooting and whistling like they'd never before seen an oddly-colored multimillionaire smooching a sexy, Asian guy who exudes an aura of pure evil.

Pffftt… *eyeroll*

We danced, we had dinner, both of us were propositioned for various things (I got a few business deals I'm definitely considering, Chase got a few requests to dance, and the both of us got numerous pleas for sex), _and_ I made Chase laugh, _twice!_

The first time was when our waiter brought by an appetizer that we hadn't ordered 'on the house' and I commented how weird it was that I was rich as a sonuvabitch now, and yet I apparently had no more need of buying anything _because_ I was that rich.

After hearing Chase laugh at that, I _had_ to try and get him to laugh again, so I tried all my best material. I didn't get so much as a chuckle until I did the one about British food.

Me: Have you ever noticed how weird British food is?

Chase: Hmmm?

Me: Well, think about it. Here in America, it's eggs-on-toast, chicken noodle soup, raisin cookie… In England, it's Toad-in-the-Hole, Cock-A-Leeky Soup, Spotted Dick… Let me tell ya' something: Anybody in _our_ country's putting a spotted dick in their mouths...? Rest assured, _bad_ things are happening.

Chase: *slight quirk of his lips*

Me: *notices and takes advantage of it* Think about it! Britain has to be the only country in the world where you can commit a felony offense just by ordering lunch!

Chase: *barely-there, held-back smile*

Me: I'd hate to think what dessert would be like. Try ordering an ice cream sundae. 'Yes, I'd like some Caramel 25-to-life with chocolate sprinkles, please. Hold the cherry; I won't need it where I'm going'.

Chase: *full-out LOL*

I laughed with him more out of triumph at having succeeded in my epic quest to make Chase Young laugh like a normal person, and a fabulous evening was had…

…at least until the paparazzi showed up.

In all honesty, though, it kinda got _better_ when they came.

Chase dragged me into the bathroom so we could just teleport out of there, but…

I've had a very hot fantasy of sex in a public bathroom for quite awhile now, and I couldn't resist dragging _him_ into a stall and sucking him off.

Of course, some paparazzi followed us in there and Chase, the evil bastard he is, used some kind of light-obscuring spell to make our feet (and pretty much any part of us that was showing beneath the door of the stall) invisible, but it came at a price.

I couldn't move or make so much as a sound lest the spell be broken, and the whole time he continued giving me instructions on how he wanted me to suck him and saying all these hot and filthy things he wanted to do to me…

I really should've been mad at him for putting me in that position, but it was just way too hot. When he started talking about how I'd probably _like_ the world to know how bad I wanted him to fuck me, I came right there in my pants before finishing up his blowjob.

He pulled me up and I heard people outside getting their cameras ready 'cause the sudden motion broke the spell and when he 'ported us back to my bedroom at the mansion, I had a minor freak-out that somebody'd gotten a picture of something highly suggestive. Chase promised I was safe, though. No bathroom-photos have shown up in any tabloids, either, so I think everything's okay.

I totally wasn't expecting the surprise party he led me to immediately afterwards, though.

By the time _that_ was over, I was touched, overjoyed, and drunk, though the latter no more than I was on St. Patrick's Day, and I was then dragged off back to the palace for the long-awaited dessert.

Banana pudding. XD

I couldn't help laughing like a maniac! He'd dressed it up so fancy; I mean it was at this romantic-looking table with lit candles, and…come to think of it, I think there was a mint leaf garnishing it, too. It was fucking ridiculous.

But anyways, sexy fun was had with the banana pudding (involving a lot of licking it off and out of places, if you catch my drift) and by two or three in the morning, I just passed out in a sweat-drenched, come-covered heap on the bed and woke up an hour or so later to scribble in my brief entry.

Today both Chase and I have been lying around the palace, too sore and exhausted from yesterday to do much else.

I've made sure to let him know how dearly I appreciate the fact that he made the Best Motherfucking Birthday I've Ever Had in My Goddamn Life (he laughed when I said I was going to get that patented one of these days) happen by being the one to get out of bed to bring food and various objects for amusement when they were needed even though he said he could get one of his warriors to do it.

I want him to know that he's the first person in my life to actually make an effort to see that my birthday isn't hell and that I am _grateful_ for that.

Seriously, if I hadn't been totally in love with him beforehand, yesterday would've done it for sure. I may actually have to get on my knees right now and su

-LATER-

Chase was reading over my shoulder, told me how wonderful I am for his ego, and made me fulfill that half-written promise of sucking his cock before returning the favor.

*sigh* I really _do_ love that man… K3

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	103. Apr 16, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/16/09-**

Tolerable is really the only adjective I can think of for today because there were really good parts and really terrible parts, and I think that balances it out overall.

The _worst_ part of today was that Chase invited Katnappé over so we could discuss this whole Mantis Flip Coin thing 'cause he knew I wouldn't take the initiative on my own.

Now, Ashley…the girl gives me headaches with all her cat-related speech (it's like my head has a natural aversion to obnoxious and incessant puns, really), and not just a slight throbbing of the skull, either: full-blown, cheese-grater to the brain _migraines_.

I didn't even make it through dinner with her, so one can imagine my apprehension about working with her so closely on this project. I'm hoping we can knock it out in a couple of days, or at the very least, find a way that we can communicate without me having to actually hear her voice.

But anyways, dinner: she came over and, while all three of us were busy with the appetizer of the meal, I started trying to articulate my point of what I thought we should try to do with it and got stuck for all of two seconds trying to think of the appropriate word to use.

Immediately, she jumped in with, "What's wrong, Spicer, cat got your tongue?" and if that weren't horrid enough, she added, "Let the cat out of the bag."

My migraine began instantly and only worsened as the night went on.

Eventually, we came to an understanding of what we would be attempting to do with it and then we moved onto how we'd market it and then split the profits. I let her pick the marketing technique since I figured it'd give her the chance to use her flair for the dramatic in drawing customers in and stipulated my usual 60-40 split of the profits.

She declared that she thought that was the 'cat's whiskers' and congratulated me on giving her a fair 60% of the money.

I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and told her she was putting a 'cat amongst the pigeons' by saying that and firmly laid down that I was getting 60%, she was getting 40%, end of story, fuck you.

God knows why, but Chase decided to be cute and teased me about 'suddenly acting like the evil genius I claimed to be' when only yesterday I had been his 'pathetic, simpering servant.'

By then, the light in the dining room was making my head both spin and pound at the same time and I couldn't help myself from glaring at him and informing matter-of-factly that I _am_ a motherfucking evil genius _goddammit_ and that he's about the only one in the world that I _will_ kow-tow to, _thank you very fucking much_.

He left me alone after that. I think he got the message that I was in physical and mental distress at that point and would not respond well to…well, really, _anything_.

The main course came and _of course_ it would fucking be tuna, which had Katnappé purring some coy comment about how she must be grinning like a Cheshire, and then I couldn't fucking take it anymore with the migraine getting to the point that a sicky mcbarfpuke wave of nausea washed over me.

I asked Chase to excuse me but that I really didn't feel well and that I was going to go lie down for awhile. I didn't even wait to hear if he _had_, in fact, excused me before leaving.

That was the terrible part of today, at least.

The nice part came a couple of hours later when I guess dinner had finished and Ashley was sent home and Chase came in to my room to find me curled up in bed under the blankets with the lights off.

By the time he showed up, I'd already puked and taken an amount of aspirin just shy of an overdose, my head was pounding so bad.

I think he'd wanted sex by the vibe I was getting from him, but there was just no way and I expressed as much the second he lay a hand on my shoulder.

I said, and I quote, "Please don't touch me, I think there's a jackhammer lodged in my skull and if I move too much, it might crack open."

He seemed…surprised, I guess, that I was so affected by just Katnappé's manner of speech, but idioms and puns in general just really make my head hurt.

It's probably a psychosomatic thing. That bitch, Ms. Merriweather used them rather frequently, and I've never had great memories of her. I might be subconsciously reacting to hearing puns and doing…stuff, I dunno, I lost my train of thought.

_I'm_ not surprised Ashley gives me a migraine: with the natural affinity against puns/idioms I have already, _plus_ the fact that she can't say a single sentence without using them _at least_ three of four times, it's a miracle I made it to the beginning of the main course!

But back to the good part about today: Chase acknowledged that I was feeling like crap, brought me some seltzer water and snuggled with me the rest of the night.

That was sincerely awesome of him.

As it is, my migraine has finally receded enough for me to write this (meaning a dull throb) and considering the fact that it's sometime past midnight, I'm gonna go back to bed and start thinking about some way to talk to Katnappé without _listening_ to her tomorrow so that this kind of nightmarish headache can be avoided in future.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	104. Apr 17, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/17/09-**

Feeling a lot better, at the moment. The migraine has has almost completely disappeared and is now only barely there in that I'll get that 'brain whapping against the inside of the skull' feeling if I move my head too quickly.

I showed my appreciation to Chase for cuddling with me last night when I felt like total shit by making a nice breakfast, during which he demanded to know how I intended to work with Katnappé on this thing if I got a migraine that bad by only associating with her for all of forty-five minutes.

I had actually come up with a pretty good idea in my half-restless sleep last night on what to do about that, but I didn't want to give it away.

It's total genius, after all, and I wanted it to be a surprise. =D

I told Chase as much and treated him to a couple of morning fucks for skipping out on him last night (even if I was incapacitated and wouldn't have been any good anyways, I still feel bad about denying my horny Sex God) before scurrying off to the lab to put my idea into action.

Not four hours later saw it finished: an ultra-thin band of metal with an electronic light strip in the middle and the remote that controls it.

Chase, of course, wanted to know how this thing would be helping me to deal with Ashley, so I gave him possibly _the_ smuggest grin I've ever given in my life and said, "Invite her over; I'll show you."

He did and the second she walked through the door, a press of a button had the band latching onto and curling around her throat, the light strip blinking red once to show that it was active.

She glared at me and went to ask what I thought I was doing via cat-pun…

…and was immediately zapped by the shock-collar I'd designed specifically to electrocute her whenever a cat-related word escaped her lips while within 100 yards of me.

She tried it again two more times before just stopping and trying to pull it off (unsuccessfully; that thing's not coming off until the MFC stuff is _over_, I made sure of it).

Naturally, I taunted her through her own medium:

"What's wrong, Ashley? Cat got _your_ tongue? Well, that's too bad, because I cannot stand you speaking in constant feline idioms, so while we're working together, I'd rather you not use them. I knew you wouldn't be able to hold up that promise even if I'd gotten you to make it, but there's more than one way to skin a cat. That thing'll go off whenever you try to say the word 'cat' or any other words directly relating to it. I'll bet that makes you mad enough to kick a cat, but now that the cat's out of the bag, your days of getting the cream by breaking my brain with your incessant puns are over."

I was on such a power high when I said that to her and she looked up at me, totally _horrified_, wanting to beg me to take it off but actually having to think about how to say it in a way that wouldn't get her shocked.

Chase thought it was just about the hottest thing ever.

He was barely able to tell his warriors to escort Katnappé out before pouncing on me and fucking the living daylights out of me.

Not that I mind, of course: _anything_ for the Sex God considering his Sex Muffin no longer has anything physically wrong with him that would prevent that.

In any case, Ashley's coming by tomorrow to start working on the Mantis Flip Coin thing, I have had a definite evil, and Chase enjoyed said evil to the point that he's actually in the mood for more sex as I write this.

Hmmm…journal or Sex God…?

Obvious choice, isn't it?

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	105. Apr 18, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/18/09-**

*sigh* I am really feeling _good_ about this project. I _really_ am.

Before Katnappé showed up this morning to work on the project, I decided to send Finnian back to the mansion for safe-keeping.

Why, you might ask? Well, follow my train of thought:

Ashley is one of the closest living representatives of a furry I've ever met in my life, one who believes she is a cat to the extent that she had a tail surgically grafted onto her ass.

Knowing this, I've no doubt that she has eaten mice, birds, and other small mammals just for the sake of being a cat.

Finnian (despite his recent size increase) is a rat.

Katnappé is already angry with me about the fact that I have her collared and totally prevented from using her cat-puns around me without taking personal damage in doing so and is only likely to get angrier the longer the project goes on.

An angry Katnappé is _very_ likely to try and get back at me for causing her inconvenience by attempting to eat my pet rat.

Therefore, in the interest of preventative medicine, I have sent him back to the mansion with a note telling Frankie just why I need him to watch Fin for awhile and instructions on how to take care of him. I've also stipulated that keeping Snakey McSonuvabitch away from the little guy will piss the scaly belt off to no end, which brings in Frankie's personal interest in that he is not fond of Negriss in the least.

Anyways, though…

Ashley showed up early with some of her own equipment (because I don't have all of the necessary components for handling biological-type stuff) and we got to work.

It was _awesome_.

She was glaring at me the whole time and she could never just say something; she had to think about it first so she wouldn't instinctively use a pun and get shocked.

Of course, that didn't _stop_ her from getting shocked.

Katnappé: I think I've got the right formula figured out; this, when ingested, should give someone more lives than a ca-*BZZZZZT*

Me: *smug grin*

Katnappé: Okay, Jack, I can't take this anymore! Take this thing _off_! A cat can look at a ki-oh, shi-*BZZZZZT*

Me: *fighting back laughter* Looks like you're having some trouble adjusting, huh, Ashley?

Katnappé: This isn't _funny_, Spicer! Take it off, or I'll kick your ass; or are you too much of a fraidy cat to-*BZZZZZT*

Me: *laughing while she writhes on the floor in pain*

It really only got better from there when she tried to threaten me into getting rid of her collar (an utterly failed attempt, by the way).

Katnappé: *raising claws threateningly* Spicer, you will take this off, or I _swear_ I'll-*BZZZZZT* OH, WHAT'D I SAY _THAT_ TIME?

Me: You didn't say anything. *raises remote* This works manually, too.

Katnappé: *hisses* If you insist on being such an immature _dick_ about this thing, Jack, then consider me _out_. I'm leaving right now, and I'm taking all the work we got done today, too!

Me: I don't think you will.

Katnappé: Oh, yeah? Are you gonna stop me, you emo little shit?

Me: Nope. _You're_ gonna stop you.

Katnappé: Uh-huh. And how's _that_ gonna work?

Me: As I have it set right now, that collar keeps you from saying your usual cat-related puns when you're in 100 yards of my person and I'm the only one who knows how to get it off. If you leave or do anything to endanger the project from my perspective (meaning _steal_ it when we're all done, Ms. Thief, or any other sabotage attempts you've got in mind), I can set it so that it'll go off _anywhere_ you are.

Katnappé: Y…you're bluffing…

Me: I'm not. Honestly, I think the world would be better off if you couldn't ever say the word 'cat' again. Of course, if you somehow decide that that's a minimal consequence and go against me anyways, _knowing_ full-well it'll make it impossible for you to ever use your favorite method of speaking ever again, I'll be setting it off manually at random intervals, just to be an 'emo little shit' and probably for the rest of your life.

Katnappé: *stunned silence, likely wondering when I'd actually gotten _evil_*

Me: So…Ashley. How about you get the sand out of your vagina, work with me on this project until it's finished, and then, when it's over, I'll take the collar off and never put it on you again provided that there are no attempts to steal or sabotage the project in any way after the fact? *holds out hand to help her off the floor*

Katnappé: … *takes it* Fine…

To be honest, we really didn't get much work done with all the hissing and yowling the bitch was doing about the whole collar thing, but it was worth it with all the fun I had training my new pet to obey me the way I wanted her to.

Consequently, more fun was had after she left when Chase declared that watching me manipulate someone against their will with such surprising ease was one of the biggest turn-ons he'd ever had in his life.

He was so sexually-frustrated from watching that for three hours and not able to intervene that we ended up 'rolling in the hay' for around _six_ hours straight with very few breaks in between (and only then to use the bathroom and rehydrate ourselves).

*sigh* To reiterate, I feel _good_ about this project…

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	106. Apr 19, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/19/09-**

Good feeling gone, annoyance and mild heart-break setting in.

So…when Katnappé was over today for the project, she asked to be excused from the lab to go to the bathroom, and I got a little suspicious when 'going to the bathroom took twenty minutes.'

I went to investigate…

…and found her trying to get jiggy with Chase who was not shoving her away in the least.

Naturally, my first instinct was 'SET THE COLLAR ON FATAL SHOCK AND FRY THE BITCH,' but I stopped my hand before it could get to the remote in my pocket.

Chase held her closer and teased me, asking if it bothered me.

I honestly answered, "Yes, very much so and some of my more primal instincts are demanding I arrange both of your gruesome deaths in a fiery explosion that looks like an accident."

He asked me why didn't I do just that?

I asked what the fuck _could_ I do about it? He's the most powerful man in the world: he can fuck whomever he wants to fuck and there's nothing I can do about it. Besides that, he's my overlord, not my boyfriend, so I don't even have any real claim on him, anyways.

I said very firmly that absolutely nothing in the universe could make me stay and watch, however, and (just because I knew it would bug Chase to no end) I changed the settings on the collar from 100 yards to 1 yard and told Katnappé she was free to use her normal speech patterns (which I'm sure caused cat-puns to pour from her mouth like a waterfall during sex).

With that, I left and went back to my room, which is far enough away from where they were so that I didn't have to hear them fucking.

While they were doing that, I took the GTC gloves and some ordinary household items and 'ported over to the Xiaolin temple to blow off some steam…

…or rather blow _up_ some stuff.

I felt the need to destroy something kind of urgently, so I made a rudimentary bomb and sicced it on the losers.

Suffice it to say it wasn't a very good bomb: only about _half_ the temple is rubble and there were no casualties (tons of injuries, though), but I mean, gimme a break! It was on short notice and going back to the lab to get better supplies would mean walking through the room where vomit-inducing coitus was occurring, which I was not about to do.

Later, after the bitch-whore left, Chase tried to sweet-talk me.

He came up behind me, nuzzled my neck and told me how pleased he was with me for being mature about it and that I _had_ to be the perfect minion.

I briefly considered telling him to fuck off and calling him a syphillitic jizz pig, but I figured that'd likely get me a broken neck, so I refrained and just didn't say anything.

He explained that it wasn't that I wasn't a satisfying enough whore, it was just that there were times when he wanted to fuck females, so unless I was going to suddenly grow a vagina, he _would_ have female consorts in addition to me.

Conceivably, I _could_ grow a vagina if I really wanted to figure out all the bio-science that came with it.

I don't.

For one thing, bio-science is not my field and for another, I'm _gay._ Not sexually-attracted-to-men-and-not-women gay; sexually-attracted-to-men-and-girl-parts-are-a-turn-off-of-_epic_-proportions gay. If I were to give myself female anatomy, I'm not sure I'd ever get hard again just knowing I also have a vagina.

So, that's right the fuck out.

I told him fine, whatever, I don't much care, now leave me alone, I'm busy (I was cleaning up the lab a little now that there was no vomit-inducing coitus to keep me from going there).

Chase, not one for being brushed off, decided to make me a promise in the attempt of coaxing me out of my snit: he gave his word that he would never flaunt the women he used for heterosexual sex in front of me.

I appreciated that very much, so I gave him an honest 'thank you,' to which he believed he was off the hook and tried to fuck me.

No way. Not tonight. Not after I was perfectly aware of where his dick had been mere hours previous and that he likely hadn't even taken a shower what with the smell of sex still on him.

I told him he could fuck around with whatever women he wants and that's fine with me (not that I could do anything about it if it wasn't), but I made it perfectly clear that sex with me would not be happening directly after sex with a woman because, quite frankly, vagina is disgusting to me considering I'm particularly _homo_sexual and not _bi_sexual as Chase is and to know that his cock had _just_ been in one and would've been inside me right afterwards would likely end up with me not even getting hard and puking half-way through.

He offered to bathe first, but I told him, honestly, that sex tonight was not happening unless he was up for a romantic evening of rape.

Chase left me alone after that and is in his room sulking as I write this.

I'll fuck him tomorrow, once he's showered and the thought of Chase/Ashley fucking isn't so disgustingly vivid in my head.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	107. Apr 20, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/20/09-**

Urgh, I am _so_ whipped: no matter how many times it happens, I _always_ feel bad about doing something Chase doesn't like or denying him sex, even if I'm 100% sure I was completely within my rights in doing it.

This morning, I went and groveled to him like a dog for last night because I felt guilty about being squicked by sex at the time through no fault of my own.

He didn't want to accept my apology at first, talking about how rude and bitchy a thing it was to deny him sex just because he'd fucked a woman that day, and I realized he didn't totally get my point yesterday.

I told him, in no uncertain terms, that I'd have sex with him the same day he'd had sex with a woman: I just didn't want to know anything about it having happened because it made me physically ill to think about.

Like they say, ignorance is bliss.

Chase was still annoyed, but he was wavering, so I further explained that he _knew_ I was in love with him and it was hard enough for me to know he would be actively having sex with females alongside me and force myself to be okay with it, but to add visuals in and specific knowledge of who he'd fucked and when was just _way_ too much for me and that I…I really couldn't handle that.

He pointed out that he'd promised not to flaunt women in my face and I'd still refused to fuck him, and I pointed out that he'd only made that promise _after_ he'd already flaunted Katnappé in my face and, because of that, I was too psychologically squicked to even think about having sex with him because I knew precisely who he'd fucked and when.

When I'm having sex with Chase, I want to be able to focus on _him_ and pleasing _him_, _not_ thinking about all the other people he'd fucked that day and wondering if they did something better than I did besides just being female and if I should call them later and ask them for tips.

When I expressed as much, my apology was accepted and Chase declared it flattering that I wanted so desperately to make him my sole focus and hot, passionate make-up sex was had right there on the breakfast table.

We'd only barely managed to get dressed again and relatively cleaned up when the monks burst in demanding to see me.

Chase was confused as to why they were so intent on _me_ in particular and didn't they have anything to say to _him_, the evil, immortal everlord in the room?

It was around then that Rai audibly _growled_ at me and said very clearly that it hadn't been _Chase_ that had blown half their temple to Hell with a pipe-bomb and injured sixty or so elderly monks.

Chase hadn't known that I'd done that and I'd been hoping to keep it that way until the Brazilian asstard opened his big mouth.

I knew it wouldn't help my case much now that they'd spilled the beans, but I definitely wanted them out and as quickly as possible, so I went for the Tech Eye of Dashi (the version that I had modified into a personal taser) and shooed them out.

Not that it was very hard: none of them were in very good condition from the explosion. In fact, Clay's leg was broken and Kimiko looked to have a concussion by the bandages on her head (for which I am _not_ sorry in the least; she's a bitch).

Once they were out and the door was slammed behind them, I turned around to find Chase already advancing on me, demanding to know about all this 'pipe-bomb business.'

I told him the truth: when I'd left the Mountain yesterday so he and Katnappé could fuck, I'd been upset because he hadn't yet told me about the 'occasional female-craving' thing and I'd thought he was screwing Ashley because of some inadequacy in bed on my part.

I'd wanted to destroy something and cause people pain without bringing damage to Chase's palace and warriors, so I went out and found a place and group of people to take my frustrations out on that deserved it.

Apparently, Chase finds that fact incredibly hot because the next thing I knew I was face-down in his bed, being fucked rather soundly, and being growled at about how _deliciously_ evil I was becoming and yet so _perfectly_ loyal to him.

I, of course, declared him my perfect Sex God and promised I'd never be a bitch like I was last night again and that he could have my ass when and where he wanted for as _long_ as he wanted it.

That was, apparently, the correct thing to say because he came and just as quickly had me turned around on my back for more sex.

Ashley was supposed to come over for more work on the project today, but when she found the front doors tightly sealed and called my cell phone to ask what the fuck was going on, Chase answered (as he was pounding into me, I might add) and told her we were busy and to come back tomorrow.

At the very least, I find some manner of comfort in the fact that he chose me over her, even if it was just in a little way like that.

As it is…I'm thinking I might want to try out a recipe for Baked Alaska Granny sent me a couple of days ago (she wanted some and she's not legally allowed near lit flame anymore, so she wanted me to make it for her).

After I send off a piece to Granny on express GTC glove delivery (there in three to four seconds or your money back), I figure Chase, with his massive sweet-tooth, might appreciate some sugary noms.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	108. Apr 21, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/21/09-**

Another good day and one can tell it by my ear-to-ear grin!

It was one of those days that I even _woke up_ happy, so as per my usual, I went to spread the good mood with some morning fellatio for Chase which made today one of those days that _he_ woke up happy, too!

After that and the vigorous morning sex, I happily trotted off to prepare a knock-your-socks-off breakfast for Chase while he took care of his morning exercises and whatnot. Naturally, I made sure to have plenty of meat at the table because when he's just coming down off an adrenaline high he prefers the taste of meat and I know that.

I was rewarded for my foresight in such by being bent over the stove (it was off, thankfully, though still warm). I was fucked as Chase thanked me for the trouble of slaving over a hot stove all morning by bending me over it for the _rest_ of the morning.

So! Sometime later, Katnappé showed up and the two of us went down to the lab and started working on this Mantis Flip Coin juice thing some more.

It's really harder than you'd think: our whole process consists of her making up different formulas (which only she can considering biology isn't my strong-suit and only she really has any idea of how certain chemicals affect humans) and then running it through…well, it's essentially a 'what-if?' machine of my own creation that I whipped up due to the fact that we don't have any human volunteers to work with.

How it works is you put certain unchangeable factors into it (particularly, we specify that it's for humans and that the age-range is sixteen to sixty-five, more often than not healthy) and then enter the variables (whatever Katnappé's combination of chemicals happens to be during that particular trial).

So far, we don't have anything concrete. We came close to one formula that would give a human supernatural athletic abilities today, but it came with the side-effect of our virtual guy's heart and liver simultaneously exploding, so we've gotta keep trying.

Now…I'm going to say it right now and let it be known that I'm fully-aware of this: I am a petty, hate-filled bitch when I'm jealous.

All day, I was just tormenting and teasing Ashley (psychologically; no shock-collar treatment this time) just because I knew she'd slept with Chase and, while I couldn't do anything to make it stop or take it out on Chase, he'd never told me I couldn't be the petty, hate-filled bitch I felt like to Ashley.

So I was.

I made sure to keep it psychological, though, because I figured Chase would get pissed at me for hurting her _physically_ and making her in any way unusable sexually, but again: petty, hate-filled bitch to her otherwise.

Me: So, uh…Ashley…has Chase ever taken you out anywhere?

Katnappé: …no.

Me: Oh. I see. And, uh…has he ever let you see him meditating?

Katnappé: *sounding jealous*…_no_.

Me: That sucks. Well, I'm sure he at least fucked you once or twice in his bed.

Katnappé: …

Me: *pitying* Awwww…

Katnappé: *defensive* I never wanted him to!

Me: Alright, cat-bitch, I'll stop so we can get back to work on this thing, but first I want to make something perfectly clear: _I_ am Chase's main-whore. _You_ are just the one he fucks when he gets a craving for pussy. You're the specialty whore, the _novelty_ whore he'll come to when he needs a change of pace, and _I_ am the one he'll go to for everything else. In layman's terms, _I'm_ the main-squeeze; _you_ are the side-bitch.

She was pissed by then; pissed enough to come flying at me, claws at the ready with the desperate desire to tear my throat out.

I think she was a little frustrated that I'd activated my matter-shifter and turned into unslicable diamond and traded blows with her now that she'd started it and I could claim self-defense to Chase.

She got even _more_ frustrated when Chase actually showed up to intervene and pulled her off me.

I practically came in my pants when, after he shoved us apart and got her to _at least_ stop hissing, he chastised the both of us.

Chase: Spicer, stop tormenting Ashley; Ashley, stop trying to shred Spicer for telling you the truth. *letting go of our arms* Now, I expect the two of you _children_ to play nice and stop fighting over my cock long enough to get your work done.

HAHA, ASHLEY, WHAT NOW? I _AM_ THE MAIN WHORE AND YOU _ARE_ THE SIDE-BITCH! CHASE _HIMSELF_ CONFIRMED IT!

Oh, what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of how FUCKING AWESOME I am!

*pleased sigh*

As of now, I'm thinking I should stop gloating to my journal and fuck Chase about eight or nine times for putting me in such a mood that I'll gloat to a book because it's the only thing around!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	109. Apr 22, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/22/09-**

Katnappé didn't come over today; she called and said she needed to stay home and lick her wounds. Of course, I'd sort of figured that phrase was coming so I'd set her collar to a million yards before and so she got zapped when she said it. XD

Apparently, though, I'd done a little bit of a number on her yesterday 'cause of one or two diamond-fisted punches, so while it wasn't life-threatening (CURSES, FOILED AGAIN), she wanted to spend a day just chilling out and 'healing up.'

Drama queen…Still, see me complaining about her lack of presence!

Today was relatively okay; sex was had, the usual stuff, etc.

Then, my thoughts decided to turn in an extremely morbid direction for no reason whatsoever and I _could not_ stop thinking about death and dying.

Not the kind of 'I want to' stuff, but more like 'I wonder' and 'what if.'

Considering that my brain had locked itself into that death-spiral (as it, unsurprisingly enough, _has_ before; I have issues), I knew I wouldn't be able to think about anything else until I'd talked about it, so I somehow managed to wrangle Chase into an in-depth discussion on the subject-matter with the starter, "What's your dream-death?"

Not too much came out of the whole thing; I didn't have any religious epiphanies or new feelings on death, but (after a little coaxing to get Chase to talk about it) I managed to figure out that if he had to die and he was able to choose the method, Chase would prefer to die a warrior's death: a frontal wound in battle by an opponent who bested him honestly and without trickery.

I wasn't all that surprised; I could've guessed as much on my own.

Nobody ever expects how _I_ wanna die, though. People always assume since I'm a coward, I want to go painlessly: at a ripe old age in my sleep.

To be honest, that kind of death _terrifies_ me.

First of all, it's painless and its in my sleep, so I wouldn't even know I was dying which is scary in and of itself: it's like life-rape, y'know? The worst kind of rape _possible_.

Second of all, though, it would be at 'a ripe old age,' which is another thing I'm not fond of. I've _seen_ what I look like when I get old, and I _don't_ want that. I don't wanna get all wrinkly and ugly and essentially crippled. That kind of fragility and helplessness…it's gotta be _Hell on earth._

That's why I wanna die young and a combination of painfully and slowly. I want to go out with a _mind-boggling_ amount of pain so I _know_ what's happening and that I'm dying. I want to go out slowly while in that pain so I can comprehend that it's over and can contemplate my life and regrets and such. I want to die young so I don't suffer the Hell of getting old and losing my senses/mobility/ability not to break bones just by moving.

In fact, I've got this plan that if I make it to Age 40 I'm going to kill myself by swallowing three or four razors: painful _and_ slow, and it guarantees that I won't be making it to Age 41. Better to go out in a blaze of glory than to just fade away, y'know?

Anyways…after Chase navigated me away from _that_ morbid path of discussion, we fucked some more, and eventually we just ended up cuddling in front of a fireplace somewhere.

That was nice.

Urgh…I just realized I'm gonna have to talk to _Katnappé_ again tomorrow.

CRAP.

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	110. Apr 23, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/23/09-**

I think I may have broken Chase.

Ever since we had that death-talk yesterday, he's been off.

As an example, Katnappé came over (with a big purple bruise on her cheek, courtesy of yours truly) this morning to work on the project and, now that she was aware of the fact that she's the specialty whore, tried to tempt Chase into some heterosexual sex right in front of me and _extremely_ blatantly.

I would've expected him to politely push her off, tell her he wasn't in the mood and then fuck her later while I was occupied with something and wouldn't be thinking about it as per his promise to me: no flaunting women in my face.

Instead of that, he barely glanced at her, shoved her away with the statement that he had no time for her nonsense before telling me to take her down to the lab so we could get back to work on the Mantis Flip Coin.

Not his usual motif, especially considering that Katnappé went off about twenty times afterwards boasting that she was about to fuck my Sex God only to come back every time pouting and glaring annoyedly at me.

I don't know why, but I guess she thought I'd somehow suckered Chase into some sort of game of pissing her off, because she was unnecessarily snippy to me the whole time we were working today (and I wasn't even antagonizing her or anything!).

She wouldn't tone down the attitude, so I threatened her with changing her collar settings again; instead of adjusting the range or setting it off at random, I threatened her with making it go off at _any_ word she said. Knowing she likes to talk about as much as I do (_more_ if that's even possible), I knew that'd get her to at least act civil, which it did.

We ended up getting onto what we thought was something but before we could totally finish and see the end result of it with my 'what if?' machine, I noticed the clock.

We'd worked until 2:00 AM.

Naturally, I shooed her out immediately and told her we could just keep going tomorrow when she got all pissy about how 'we were _so_ close.'

After all, I hadn't made dinner much _less_ spoken to Chase in literally eighteen hours and I'd figured he might be upset at me for brushing him off like that.

Imagine my surprise to go looking around and find him not in his bedroom sleeping, but in his study and wide awake!

He didn't really acknowledge me until I asked him why he wasn't sleeping to which he told me, in essence, that it was none of my goddamn business and then he snapped at me when I asked him if he wanted me to make him something to eat or if I could just get him anything in general.

I guess I inadvertently slapped on the puppy eyes at that (it tends to be instinctual at this point when I feel I'm in danger and don't have a way to fight back) 'cause he sighed and apologized for yelling at me when I was only trying to do my job as his minion and make sure my obligations to him were met.

He said he was just frustrated (didn't elaborate on what about and I figured he would've told me if he wanted me to know, so I didn't ask) and had taken it out on me unfairly.

I thought that was amazingly awesome of Chase to apologize to me for that, so I let him get back to his…well, researching, I guess, while I went off to the kitchen. I ended up baking him a special batch of cinnamon and coffee cupcakes along with a pot of tea which I then brought to him and placed on his desk before going behind him to give him a back rub.

If the very pleased, very audible moan was any indication, I'm thinking he appreciated it.

I kept working the tension knots out of his neck and shoulders, even as he pored over ancient texts in languages I've no hope of even _beginning_ to understand until at least 5:00 AM when Bella came in at Chase's request to notify him should he ever be late for his morning exercise.

It seemed like he was about to get up and actually go do it, but I used my evil consort-powers of seduction to charm him out of it.

"Forgive me, my Lord of Chaos and Sexy Evil, but may I point out that you haven't slept in approximately twenty-four hours and are looking particularly tired. May I suggest fucking over your morning exercises and getting some sleep instead?"

He considered as much, muttered something about a wicked everlord having to look his best and 'blasted eye circles,' before heading off to bed.

I'm about to join him, actually, 'cause its 6:00 now (_technically_ on the twenty-fourth) and that makes it a full twenty-four hours since _I've_ last slept.

Here's hoping Chase isn't opposed to a snuggle-partner at the moment or, if he is, that he's too tired to bother with throwing me out!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	111. Apr 24 and 25, 09

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/24/09-**

Sleeping since last entry. Chase's practically in hibernation, too; so far, either of us have only gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Katnappé called, probably wondering why she couldn't get in again, but I was in no mood to answer and neither was Chase: in fact, he called the phone to his hand with his magic and crushed it into a bajillion tiny pieces before rolling over and cuddling me tighter.

Not that I much care. It's a cell phone: I can build another in ten minutes when it's actually important to have one again.

Now, the only thing that's even _remotely_ important is burying myself in an avalanche of warm blankets and clinging to Chase like he's my own personal plushie so I can go back to sleep.

**4/25/09-**

Can barely write; laughing too hard from the hilarity of Katnappé's stupidity and the good fortunes it's brought me!

Okay, okay, okay, I can breathe now, okay…

So! Anyways. Ashley decided to pull a Raimundo this morning and outstepped the bounds of her and Chase's relationship.

She broke into the palace while Chase was still sleeping, snuck into his room, and essentially tried to _rape_ him.

Naturally, he was _pissed_.

I _had_ been asleep in my own bedroom (for once) but woke up when the screaming and the roaring started just across the hall. Katnappé was totally naked and Chase looked to be as if he was in the process of being forcefully stripped and I gotta say, I'd never seen him madder _in my life_, and I used to be (and am probably still) the _expert_ at making him mad.

Of course, these days, I know what the limits are that'll get my ass whooped by exceeding them, while Katnappé, apparently, does not.

1) Very rarely interrupt his sleep,

2) _Always_ ascertain that _he's_ in the mood, too, and,

3) No means no _goddammit_.

She broke all three by waking him up at 4:00 AM, ripping off his clothes, and trying to do him without so much as a, "You wanna fuck?" first.

Anyways, though, he literally _threw_ her out of his room (she smacked into the door of my room in doing so; one of the major factors in waking me up) and when I peeked out to see what was going on, he was in full-force rage, not to mention he'd gone dragon out of sheer anger.

Fuck, he's hot like that…

GRAH, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, CHASE SAID NO.

So, there was an argument, and by 'argument,' I mean Chase was roaring at Ashley for doing what she did and I, knowing better than to assume I was safe just because I wasn't the one who pissed him off, shut the door and went back to bed to at least pretend I was sleeping.

Eventually, I guess Katnappé got intimidated and ran off screaming, at which point Chase turned his attention to me.

My door _slammed_ open and, still in dragon-form, he joined me on the bed and growled at me about how he knew I'd been watching and did I want to try raping him like the horny adolescent I was, too?

I know better than to fuck with Chase _at all_ when he's that mad, so instead of making a sly crack about that as I normally would've, I just closed my eyes and bared my neck for him; y'know, appeal to his animal instincts in that form and submit to him.

It worked.

Chase calmed down a little and started licking my neck, nipping occasionally, but never hard enough to break the skin…

I was on Cloud 9. After all, that's a huge part of my ultimate sexual fantasy, so I just let him keep going with the dragon-snuzzles and licks.

Eventually, he came to his senses, I guess, because he pulled back and gave me the most…_insecure_ look I've ever seen on him.

I think he actually _does_ think his dragon-form is ugly.

I did my best to prove him wrong: I kissed his snout, nuzzled him back, pet his scales, and touched his fringe until he just lay back down on me and started purring.

Apparently, we both fell asleep like that and woke up two or three hours later. Chase immediately shifted back to human form and thanked me for not getting stupid and keeping myself from being torn to shreds by him when he was that angry.

He said he would hate to lose his current favorite whore because the one who was really pushing it with the title of 'whore' had pissed him off to such an extent.

Of course, I told him it was no problem and that if he actually _was_ in the mood for any sex today after Katnappé's dumb stunt, he knew where my ass was located.

Chase chose to make use of this knowledge and had me about seven different ways before breakfast.

Good things come to evil geniuses who wait for their rivals to fuck up spectacularly on their own! …Or at least I _think_ that's how the saying goes…

Anywho, after breakfast and all that, I decided to head down to the lab and see what I could do for the project on my own (Katnappé's not actually allowed in the palace for awhile; Chase didn't say how long he's keeping her out, but _any_ amount of time is a _good_ amount of time).

Since the last time Ashley and I had worked on it got kinda cut off, I'd had a formula ready to run through the simulator to see if it worked but had not actually done so yet.

When I did, it didn't end up being the super-boost we'd been working for, but it did do something I think will market _a lot_ better, particularly in the States.

Extreme weight-loss; no diet, no exercise, just drink it and within ten to twenty minutes, you'll have dropped a hundred pounds!

Of course, I'll have to market it as only for the overweight people who weigh three-hundred pounds or over; otherwise, it'd be ridiculously unsafe what with the skeletal women walking around who think they _need_ to lose weight when they're already ninety-six pounds.

It'll definitely be something you have to get prescribed by your doctor and not something you can just walk into a Walgreens and take off the shelf, but I think something can definitely be done with this that will increase my already filthy amount of wealth.

I told Chase about it at dinner and he said that was a good idea but what about when 'that horrid wench, Katnappé' returns and demands to see how her formula worked?

I came up with a solution for the bitch-cat: I'll have my machine rigged to show a set 'what-if?' for that formula that's not the real one; something bad like causing instant cancer so she'll agree to reject it. Then, once we eventually come up with the formula we're _really_ looking for, I'll market both and only give her 40% of the take from the second formula and tell her I'd been fiddling around with the chemicals and trying them out at random myself and had 'stumbled across' the weight-loss one.

If she tries to steal any of my profits or call me out on the lie, that's pretty much what the shock-collar is _for_!

Chase thought it was a good idea, good enough to clear the table and fuck me on it for my willingness to use my evil genius to achieve my own ends.

Anyways, though…I've got a business thing to go to tonight. I was invited back when Chase and I were out celebrating my birthday belatedly at "Sounds of Brazil" and some woman (alongside many other men and women trying to give me business cards) handed me an envelope with an official invite inside.

The lady's pretty influential in business and while I'm already more influential indefinitely, it just wouldn't look good not to go, so…I'm going.

Chase has flat-out denied going with me (introvert), so I've already called Frankie and asked if he would escort me to the gala. Once he ascertained that he didn't have to talk to anybody he didn't like (which I assured him would be everybody) and only needed to stick by me so I wouldn't be going in alone (another thing that generally just looks bad), he agreed to take me.

Now I've gotta get dressed and ready to go; I'll talk about how hellish and boring the party was when I get back!

...

**A/N: Continuing on from the above notes, this story will only be available in its entirety on LiveJournal. The Spicer Monologues (this half) can be found at tech(UNDERSCORE)lord dot livejournal dot com. Chase Young's Diary (the counterpart to this half) can be found at dragon(UNDERSCORE)lordcy dot livejournal dot com. In order to be able to read, you must have or make a LiveJournal account, which is completely free to do, and friend both journals so that I may friend you back. This was a safety filter meant to keep it so that only people who want to read (AKA, those who won't flame or report the story because they don't like it) can read. After you friend the journals and are friended back, all of the entries from both Jack and Chase's diaries will be available to you.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


	112. The End?

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**4/26/09-**

**4/27/09-**

**4/28/09-**

**4/29/09-**

**4/30/09-**

**5/1/09-**

**5/2/09-**

**5/3/09-**

**5/4/09-**

**5/5/09-**

**5/6/09-**

**5/7/09-**

**5/8/09-**

**5/9/09-**

**5/10/09-**

**5/11/09-**

**5/12/09-**

...

**A/N:**

**WAIT, WHAT? I DON'T SEE ANYTHING HERE. WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S GOING ON?**

Due to a not yet disclosed event, Jack has become unable to write entries in his Diary for this stretch of time.

**WHEN WILL THERE BE MORE?**

There won't: this is the last entry I'm posting here on Fanfiction. Somebody didn't read the Notes of A/N section in any of the 111 previous chapters, did they? ;D

**WHAT? THAT'S EVIL! WHERE'S THE REST OF IT?**

Over on LiveJournal, where all the posting has been finished: from the first of January to the last of December.

**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK. WHAT DO I DO?**

Go to LiveJournal. Make an account. Friend this journal (techUNDERSCORElord dot livejournal dot com) to read Jack's entries. Friend this journal (dragonUNDERSCORElordcy dot livejournal dot com) to read Chase's entries; which conveniently chronicle this empty space of time where Jack is unable to.

**I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A LIVEJOURNAL ACCOUNT/DON'T KNOW HOW.**

Don't know how? Ask me for help, I will be more than happy to walk you through the process.

Don't want to? Sorry, too bad. I'm not posting this story here past this point, and I'm not going to send it to you just because you don't want to make an LJ account. If you have genuine problems with LiveJournal, talk to me about it and I may make an exception, but laziness is not gonna make those exceptions happen and you're going to have to accept this cliffhanger as is and never know A) what happened to Jack to make these entries blank, B) what he writes afterward, or C) how the entire story ends. Thems the breaks.

**THIS IS CRUEL.**

Maybe so, but when I started posting this on deviantART, I noticed a lot of reluctance for fans of this story to read it on LJ, much of it for no reason. This is my way to sort of _force_ people to read it there and to scoot whatever stragglers I can over to read, because LiveJournal is also host to the wonderful parallel to this story, Chase Young's Diary. They _can_ be read separately and you'll get roughly the gist of the story, but you really get the full effect from both, hence why I really want to encourage people who haven't already done so to make an LJ account.

**I TRIED TO MAKE AN LJ ACCOUNT BEFORE, BUT THE CHASE-JOURNAL NEVER FRIENDED ME BACK.**

Silvarbelle had been in charge of that journal and was swamped with schoolwork. I have since taken it over and will now be managing everything on it from friend requests to replying to comments, even though Silv was the original author.

**SOME OTHER QUESTION/COMMENT/COMPLAINT CRYSTALLICSKY CAN'T THINK OF.**

Ask me. Talk to me. Really, I swear I won't bite your head off! I just want to share awesome fanfiction with you and anything I can do to help, please let me know.

So, in conclusion, The Spicer Monologues shall no longer be appearing on Fanfiction (they stop at this exact same point on deviantART); they can still be found and in much greater supply on LiveJournal; if you have issues, let me know; and finally...

GOOD SWEET GOD AM I SORRY FOR FLOODING ALL OF MY WATCHERS. YOU REALLY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS.


	113. Contest

**The Spicer Monologues**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off the writing of this.**

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations/implication, etc.**

**Notes: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT- this story is part of a collab with Silvarbelle, in which she wrote as Chase Young and I wrote as Jack Spicer for an entire year of 'diary' entries. This project is already entirely finished on both of our ends. However, both on my deviantART account and my Fanfiction account, I am only posting this half of the story to roughly the midway point. This is because, for various reasons, Silvarbelle and I have decided to showcase the Diary Project exclusively on LiveJournal, at least in its completely finished form. See the A/N for more information.**

...

**11/13/10-**

Alright, so this is kinda weird, but guess what? These two chicks, CrystallicSky and Silvarbelle are having a fanart/fanfiction contest: on my life!

Well, not just my life. Chase's life, too. But only from the time I started writing in my journal. Which is kinda weird, I think, but whatever floats their boat, right?

Anyway, CrystallicSky would've just posted a contest announcement on here, but she said something about Fanfiction guidelines being against posts that aren't a story, so y'know... She had to get creative, I guess.

Rules and FAQ are below. Since I've got better things (and people, wink) to do with my time than stick around here all day, Jack out.

...

**A/N:**

RULES

1) All work submitted must be somehow related to the Diary project, coauthored by Silvarbelle and I.

2) All work submitted must be your own, no plagiarism or copying from other artists.

3) Work must be submitted on or before the due date of January 7th, 2011

Pretty simple rules, I think, but I know there'll be questions, so here's a predictive FAQ to answer as many as I can right off the bat! :)

FAQ

**_What should I do for this contest?_**

Whatever you want, so long as it relates to one or both halves of the Diary Project (The Spicer Monologues and Chase Young's Diary).

**_The Diary Project isn't posted on Fanfiction in its entirety. How can I enter this contest if the full work isn't available?_**

Well, I've already said this a whole bunch of times to a whole bunch of people, but it is available: on LiveJournal. You do have to make an account and friend the tech-lord and dragon-lordcy journals to access them, but LiveJournal accounts are free to make and fairly easy. (Also, since people have been having this problem, the journals are marked for mature audiences only, which means for people who make an account with their birthdate set in a way that makes them under 18, access will be denied. I'm not endorsing or discouraging anything, but if you really want to read...Well, when you make an account, I won't tell if you don't.)

In any case, yes, making an account and friending the journals is the only way to read the story, but from the feedback Silv and I have been getting on it, it's apparently worth it to do so. :)

**_Does my entry have to be something that happened in the story?_**

Not necessarily. Your work can be about an actual scene, an implied scene, or even something you think should have (or could have) happened in the Diary continuity.

**_I can't draw, can I write something instead?_**

Go for it. Silv and I are writers, too, so we understand that drawing and painting and such aren't the only forms of art out there.

**_I'm concerned about the due date. What do I do if I can't make something in time?_**

Well, I feel I'm being fairly generous here with time. You have about eight weeks from today to make time for an entry, but I'm not going to be a Nazi about the due date if you're a day or two late. If you still think you might have a problem, let me know somehow and I'll see if anything can be worked out. :)

**_What do I need to do in order to submit my work to the contest?_**

After you've finished something you want to be judged in the contest, post it somewhere. Here, deviantART, LiveJournal, y!Gallery, Photobucket; anywhere that people besides yourself will be able to access it. Send me a note or a PM with a link to its location so I'll be able to see it and judge it, and your entry is in the runnings.

**_What happens if my entry wins?_**

Like all contests, this one has a prize system. All entries will be separated into three categories: Writing, Art, and Other (which will be used for anything that doesn't fit into the first two categories, _if_ anything doesn't fit into the first two categories). In each of these, there will be three winners, first place, second place, and third place. If one of your entries places, you will be entitled to claim a reward from Silv and I. Third place winners will get a drabble of anywhere from 100-200 words. Second place will get a ficlet, roughly 500-600 words. First place gets a short story of about 1000-1100 words.

In terms of story content, you can give us a prompt to work with or just let us write something, but neither of us are all that big on being told precisely what to write, so unfortunately, we will not be accepting full story outlines.

Also, just to be clear, if one of your entries places, you will be receiving _one_ prize from _both_ of us, not one from _each_ of us. ;P

**_You said 'entries,' as in plural. Does that mean I can submit more than one entry?_**

Yes, it does mean that! There is no limit to the number of entries a singular entrant can submit. However, while it does increase your chances of winning something, entries will be judged on quality, not quantity. Even for those people who choose to submit only one entry, if your work is good, you still have as much chance to place as those who submit multiple entries.

**_For fanart, does it need to be colored? Traditional or CGed? Or can I submit sketches/pencil works, too?_**

Art is art, and I'm not about to discriminate on what form that art should take. Colored works, sketches, anything you have and want to submit will be accepted.

**_What about literary submissions? Does it have to be a full-length story, or can it be one-shot or a poem, too?_**

Again, same deal. Literary submissions will be accepted in whatever form you choose to submit them in. So long as it's not a single sentence, or just two or three of them strung together haphazardly, there's no real word limit or goal you need to reach.

_**When I submit an entry to you, what happens to it?**_

Well, aside from being judged in the contest, it will be posted in my journal on deviantART as a link with your name next to it. This is so I (and others) can see the work you submitted and know that it belongs to you. Since there's already been an entry, here's an example.

A picture titled, 'Finnian's Comfy Bed' submitted to the contest by the user, freak-by-conviction would show up in my journal like this: Finnian's Comfy Bed by freak-by-conviction. The actual title of the submission, however, would be a link to it.

**_Where is your deviantART journal so I can scope out my competition and/or look at the other art?_**

My journal on deviantART can be found here: http: / / crystallicsky. deviantart. com / journal / 36224424 / Just remove the spaces.

Anyway, hopefully, that's answered many of your questions, but if I missed something, feel free to ask me. I don't bite. :D

As for the rest of it...

Happy Creating! :D


End file.
